Cryin'
by Millama
Summary: Draco craque un jour dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Le poids de la guerre reste toujours sur ses épaules même si cette dernière est finit. Dans les toilettes il pleure, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour à vous! :)_

_J'ai écrit cette fiction en m'inspirant de la chanson d'Aerosmith 'cryin', je pense que vous l'aurez deviné au titre ! :p_  
_Elle est en plusieurs chapitres correspondant à quelques passages de la musique._  
_L'idée d'écrire la fiction de cette façon m'a pas mal plût et il est possible que je recommence, cependant j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez._  
_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés des romans géantissimes de J. , et la fiction est situé dans le contexte après guerre des sorciers, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco font leur septième année._  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise._

_Milla :)_

* * *

**Chapitre un.**

_**"I was cryin' when i met you"**__ ..._

_(Je pleurais lorsque je t'ai rencontré)_

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il allait criser si il ne sortait pas de suite de la salle commune des Serpentards. Dans celle ci, il savait que plus personne ne le comprenait. Tous ses « amis » n'avaient pas su voir, ou vouloir voir qu'il avait changé. Ils le traitaient comme avant : un chef rallié aux mangemorts. En gros, un Dieu. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était plus tout ça. Il ne voulait plus être assimilé à tout ça. Lors de l'année écoulée, il avait vu et fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir. Il avait dû recommencer sa septième année pour avoir des notes acceptables. Il devait lutter contre les regards de reproches que tous lui lançaient. Tous...sauf Potter qui ne disait plus rien.

Il balança contre un mur le cahier qu'il avait devant lui et se leva entouré d'une aura de colère. Le silence tomba sur la salle commune. Draco leur lança un regard effrayé, un regard dégoûté. Il se tâta à s'énerver, mais finalement décida de tourner les talons. Pansy se redressa, blême, et le héla.

«_ Draco ...

_ QUOI ?! _Rugit-il en se tournant, en colère contre le monde_.

_ Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ?

_ Je vais prendre l'air.

_ On vient avec toi. _Firent Crabbe et Goyle en se levant_.

_ NON. Je veux être seul.

_ Mais enfin, Dray..., _souffla Pansy avant de se taire face au regard remplit de haine du garçon._

_ Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Comme. Ca.

_ Je ne te comprends vraiment plus,_ siffla la Serpentard en retombant sur le canapé_.

_ M'as-tu seulement compris un jour ? _Grommela-t-il avant de sortir par le passage secret._ »

Les Serpentards se plongèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Leur meilleur ami était devenu distant. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne parlait plus, restait seul la plus part du temps, loin de tout et de tous. Il n'adressait même plus de remarques acerbes aux nouveaux premières années, ni même à Granger, Weasley, ou Potter qui étaient revenus à Poudlard faire leur septième année.

Draco plongea dans le couloir sombre à cette heure et se précipita vers le seul endroit où personne n'irait le chercher : les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ceux où se cachait Mimi Geignarde. En chemin, ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner plus follement, comme si elles grandissaient à mesures que sa course augmentait. Des larmes tracèrent deux gros sillons sur son visage blême de nature et il accéléra un peu plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il pourrait autant regretté d'avoir voulu être comme son père. Jamais il n'aurait cru regretter ce qu'il avait fait pour rendre son père fier. IL AVAIT TUE DES INNOCENTS NON DE DIEU ! Il déboula dans les toilettes et s'écroula au sol avant même d'avoir pu dire Quiddtich.

« _ Qui est là ? »

Le blond se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de Mimi, encore moins la voix d'une fille. C'était une voix qu'il aurait reconnu parmi toutes.

« _ …

_ Qu'est-ce que... ? Merde ! Draco, tu es blessé ? »

Et le blond s'en voulut encore plus. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le tue. Mais qu'on ne lui donne pas de la pitié. Que Potter le haïsse, le frappe, mais pas de l'affection...tout mais pas ça, pas alors qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Draco voulut se décaler, mais l'étreinte du garçon combiné à la partie de lui qui ne voulait qu'être consolée l'empêchèrent de faire tout mouvement. Harry le serra plus fort et un sanglot lui échappa. Harry lui frotta le dos, il se serra contre lui et libéra toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des semaines. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça non plus si on le lui avait dit. Que Potter lui viendrait en aide même après la grande guerre, même après qu'ils se soient sauvés plusieurs fois.

« _ Ne t'en fais pas...ça va aller, _murmura Harry près de son oreille_.

_ Non...non ça ne va pas aller... ! J'ai été stupide ! Tellement stupide ! »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, mais aucun des deux garçons n'y firent attention, Draco était trop occupé à s'en vouloir et Harry était trop occupé à consoler son ex-ennemi. Pourtant, ils durent redresser la tête en entendant un « hum, hum ». Harry poussa un petit cri.

« _ Merde...Merwann...non, désolé ce n'est pas ce que...

_ Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me disais bien que tu te faisais distant Harry.

_ Je ne sors pas avec Draco, Merwann ! _S'exclama Harry en serrant pourtant un peu plus le blond platine dans ses bras._

_ Oh. Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Comme c'est...touchant..., _fit le jeune homme de Serdaigle d'un air dégoûté._

_ Ecoutes...je...

_ De toute façon Harry...je savais que c'était finit. »

Et le garçon brun aux yeux bleus s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il glissa contre cette dernière, épuisé. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry, ni même à Draco. Il cherchait depuis quelques temps une raison de rompre avec le Survivant et ce dernier la lui avait donné sur un plateau doré. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que Harry était sortit avec lui après guerre parce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre un moyen de se redresser, mais il avait aussi vu ces derniers temps les regards inquiets que Harry lançait à la table des Serpentards et il savait aussi que son désormais ex-petit ami avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Draco Malefoy n'avait plus sa place dans la maison aux couleurs vert et argent, cela il en était sûr, d'autant plus certain que sa cousine de treize ans était à Serpentard et avait surprit des conversations entre les septième année bien curieuses et avait aussi pu voir Draco se renfermer bien plus dans sa salle commune que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la grande salle. Ce qui n'était pas normal du tout.

Il avait réussi, lui Merwann, à rompre avec son petit ami pour le bien de ce dernier et celui d'un autre qu'ils avaient tous deux détesté. Pourtant, autant lui que Harry s'étaient fait du soucis. Alors il avait décidé d'élaborer un plan pour que Malefoy se relève et retrouve un peu de sa gloire. Oui, il avait bien fait. Il ne le regrettait pas et surtout, il devait passer à la deuxième phase de son plan sans plus tarder. Il se redressa et partit en poussant un soupir. La guerre ne laissait jamais derrière elle de traînée arc-en-ciel, tout était détruit, tout devait être reconstruit...

« _ Draco...dis moi ce qu'il se passe._ Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète._

_ Je...suis un monstre. Comment ai-je pu faire tout cela ?

_ De ...

_ La guerre putain ! Cette chienne de guerre ! TOUT CA PAR FIERTE MALEFOYNIENNE !_ Hurla le blond dans un accès d'hystérie._ »

Harry le serra plus fort contre son torse. Il n'avait pas tout pardonné au blond, mais apparemment celui-ci s'en voulait beaucoup plus que ce que Harry ne lui en voulait, alors il ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter les cris de Draco qui craquait.

« _ Tout ça pour ressembler à mon père. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Il a failli mourir avec ma mère pour des conneries ! Pour des valeurs à deux balles ! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire hein, Potter, qu'il y ait des sang de bourbe ! Toi, dis moi que ça change quelque chose à nos vies !? Non ? Eh bien on est d'accord ! Des gens qui n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça sont mort ! ET ENCORE ON ME TRAITE COMME UN PRINCE ALORS QUE J'AI FAILLI FAIRE MOURIR TOUT LE MONDE !

_ Draco ... »

La voix douce de Harry lui fit un choc par rapport à sa propre colère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi calme alors qu'on tenait un hystérique dans ses bras.

« _ Draco...je crois qu'il faut que l'on aille à l'infirmerie.

_ Pourquoi ?! _L'agressa-t-il._

_ Parce que là-bas tu pourras te reposer. Tu as vu la tête que tu as ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

_ Et pourquoi je prendrais soin de moi, hein, alors que je n'ai jamais su prendre soin des autres ni voir leurs peines ?!

_ Parce que tout le monde a le droit à sa deuxième chance. Combien de nuits ça fait que tu ne dors pas ? »

Le blond détourna les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai sommeil. Chez ses parents il avait fait en sorte que rien ne se voit, mais ici – surtout après qu'il ait vu les réactions de ses amis – il avait décidé d'abandonner les faux semblants.

Harry se leva et le porta dans ses bras. Trop fatigué pour protester et dire qu'il n'était pas une fillette fragile, il passa ses bras autour du cou du Survivant, posant sa tête contre son torse. Tout doucement, il se sentit glisser dans le sommeil, enrobé par le parfum musqué du jeune homme.

« _ Vous allez rester à ses côtés Potter ? _Demanda une voix de femme que Draco ne reconnut pas de suite_.

_ Oui, si vous me l'accordez.

_ Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour cette école, je pense pouvoir faire ça. Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

_ Apparemment, il a craqué. Ca fait des semaines que l'on s'inquiète de son état. Chaque jours il est plus pâle, avec de plus grosses cernes, plus distant. Et toute à l'heure je l'ai trouvé, il a ...eu une sorte...de crise d'hystérie.

_ Je vois. Les nerfs qui craquent. Je savais bien que vous étiez tous trop jeunes pour cette guerre ! _Marmonna la femme_. Mais personne ne m'a écouté ! Ah oui, les guerres ça blesse physiquement, mais alors le mental, tout le monde s'en tape !

_ Euh..., _fût la seule réponse que Harry sembla trouvé apparemment troublé par le comportement de Pommfresh habituellement plus calme._

_ Quoi ?! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord peut-être ?! _Défia la voix._

_ Si. Plus ...

_ Alors taisez- vous ! Je vais chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour lui. Et des calmants aussi. Le pauvre garçon en aura bien besoin ! »

Draco bougea lentement la tête. Il avait envie de rire face à cette conversation étrange où Harry n'avait pas réussit à répondre et en même temps, il aurait voulut ne jamais se réveiller. Une main saisie la sienne tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient.

« _ Tu vas bien ? _Chuchota le brun._

_ ...oui...je crois.

_ Madame Pommfresh va t'amener des potions.

_ J'ai entendu, _grommela-t-il._

_ Malefoy... ?

_ Appelles moi Draco, ça ira bien.

_ Draco...est-ce que...tu veux bien que je reste dormir là ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, faisant mine d'en avoir rien à faire, mais en réalité touché que le Gryffondor reste à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'installa dans le lit à côté que Madame Pommfresh avait préparé avant d'aller chercher les potions. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, une potion dans chaque main et les fit avaler à Malefoy qui s'assoupit de suite après cela.

« _ Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés au moins ? _Demanda l'infirmière soupçonneuse._

_ Pourquoi se disputerait-on ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez passé vos années à Poudlard à vous haïr.

_ Je vous assure. Je l'ai vraiment trouvé comme ça.

_ Dans ce cas...bonne nuit Potter. »

Et l'infirmière s'éloigna en éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette. Harry posa ses lunettes sur la table et eût soudain une pensée pour ses deux meilleurs amis...Oh...après tout, ils comprendraient...


	2. Chapter 2

_OYE OYE Braves gens! :)_

_Nous voilà pour la suite de 'cryin', que j'avais déjà préparée et vu qu'il y a eu pas mal de reviews (5 pour moi c'est beaucoup, ouais ouais ouais j'assume tout à fait xD) j'ai décidé de vous la poster ! Je vous souhaite à nouveau une bonne lecture!_

_Milla_

* * *

**Chapitre deux.**

_**The tables have turned, 'cause me and them ways have parted...**  
(les choses ont changé, parce que mon chemin et les leurs se sont séparés)._

« _ Potter. Malefoy. Debout ! La directrice demande à vous voir ! »

Le réveil sans aucune douceur de l'infirmière fit grogner les deux garçons qui dormaient jusque là à poing fermé. Puis soudain, les deux se redressèrent. Potter ? Malefoy ? Comment ça ? Ils se dévisagèrent, puis soudain les images de la nuit leurs revinrent en tête et Draco glissa dans le lit en gémissant.

« _ De quoi tu te plains ? _Questionna Harry._

_ Déjà que je ne voulais pas en parler à mes 'amis', alors à toi, Potter ! _Fit l'autre avec un semblant de dégoût._

_ Comme si j'allais te croire Draco. Allez, lèves toi, on va voir Mc Gonagall ! _Lança le brun avec entrain_. »

Le blond s'enroula dans les couettes de son lit, il se sentait bien mieux dans l'infirmerie qu'il ne l'était dans son dortoir et la voix de Harry le soulageait. Il ne le plaignait pas, ni ne le traitait comme un supérieur. Ils étaient...égaux.

« _ Cinq minutes de pluuuus...,_ tenta Draco après s'être recouvert la tête du drap blanc_. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry tira vivement les draps à lui et Draco poussa un couinement en se recroquevillant, faisant rire Harry. Le blond se redressa, le regard meurtrier, puis devant l'hilarité du brun, transforma sa colère en ronchonnement, ce qui équivalait à un 'ça va mieux' dans le langage de Draco et Harry s'en aperçut car son rire devint sourire. Le silence se fit, mais il n'était aucunement gêné ou tendu, il était tout simplement apaisant. Mais...

« _ Attends, _s'arrêta Draco qui était entrain d'enfiler ses chaussettes,_ pourquoi la directrice veut-elle nous voir en même temps ?

_ J'en sais absolument rien Draco, mais si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier. Et puis...c'est peut-être à cause de notre absence en cours, elle a certainement dû s'imaginer que l'on s'était entre-tués...ou quelque chose dans le genre ! _Sourit le brun_.

_ ...je trouve ça suspect...

_ De toute façon, nous allons vite savoir. Allez, viens. »

Draco venait tout juste de finir de s'habiller et Harry lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au bureau de leur nouvelle directrice, remplaçante de l'ex-directeur Albus Dumbledore, mort par la main de Draco qui à se souvenir serra sa main...dans laquelle se trouvait celle de Harry. Le blond sursauta, rougit et retira vivement sa main. Pourquoi par Merlin son corps réagissait-il aussi étrangement ?

La gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau les regarda hautainement et Harry inspira profondément avant de faire un pas vers cette dernière et de dire distinctement :

« _ Le professeur Mc Gonagall a demandé à ce qu'on vienne la voir. Nous sommes Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. »

La statue bougea la tête de haut en bas, fit un pas vers l'avant et se déplaça vers la droite pour que tous les deux puissent accéder à l'escalier en marbre qui menait dans le bureau. Ils toquèrent à la grande porte de bois qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier et entrèrent après avoir entendu un « entrez ! » sec de la part de leur professeur. Ils la saluèrent et s'installèrent dans les sièges qu'elle leur désigna après leur avoir donné des bonbons au citron. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs parlaient entre eux, sauf celui de Dumbledore qui les regardait gravement, un peu comme la nouvelle directrice.

« _ Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter. Nous sommes ici pour une conversation un peu épineuse. _Commença Minerva_. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! _S'énerva-t-elle._ C'est à propos de votre santé Malefoy.

_ Je vais bien, Professeur. _Rétorqua le blond d'un air un peu dédaigneux._

_ Ne me la faites pas à moi Malefoy. J'ai enseigné à toute la génération de votre père et de votre mère, je sais vos faiblesses, et...JE VOIS VOS CERNES ! »

Draco se ratatina sur la chaise et comme mue par un instinct, Harry posa sa main sur son bras.

« _ Je reprends, _respira la directrice_. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je vois votre état se dégrader Malefoy et hier soir j'ai eu confirmation que vous sombriez par le biais d'un élève -non, ce n'est pas Potter, ne vous énervez pas!- et par le biais de notre infirmière qui d'ailleurs trouve étrange que ce soit Potter qui vous ait amené._ Finit-elle avec un regard qui n'acceptait que la vérité_.

_ Puis-je vous éclaircir ce point Professeur ? _Demanda Harry qui était bien plus habitué que Malefoy à cette bonne femme sèche et pourtant très gentille._

_ Ainsi que tous les autres points si vous le pouvez._ Répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui n'acceptait aucune divagation_.

_ Je me trouvais dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour...euh...voir mon petit ami...ex-petit ami, _rectifia-t-il en se rappelant de toute la scène_, lorsque Draco est entré et s'est effondré par terre comme si il n'avait attendu que d'être là pour se laisser aller. Il n'allait pas bien et je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie.

_ Au moins avez-vous fait preuve de bon sens, _déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave par dessus ses lunettes_, maintenant Malefoy, puis-je vous faire part de ce que je sais ? »

Draco hocha la tête et la directrice entama le récit de ce qu'elle avait ouïe dire. Il blêmit à chaque paroles qui sortait de la bouche de Minerva McGonagall. C'était exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune. Toute la solitude qu'il avait ressenti.

« _ Co...comment le savez-vous ?

_ Voyez vous, il y a des élèves qui - comme Potter - s'inquiètent pour vous, bien qu'ils ne soient pas de votre année ou de votre maison.

_ Je...

_ Laissez moi finir Malefoy. J'aimerais vous proposer un essaie. Évidemment, vous avez le droit de refuser. Ou d'accepter. Ou encore d'arrêter quand vous le souhaiterez. Mais avec le professeur Dumbledore, nous pensions être une bonne idée...que vous essayez les autres maisons de Poudlard. On sait que le Choixpeau vous a mit à Serpentard lors de votre première année pour une bonne raison. Le problème du Choixpeau -et lui même l'admet- c'est qu'il répartit les élèves dans les maisons à un instant donné et il se peut que dans votre cas, cette distribution soit erronée désormais puisque vous ne vous sentez plus à votre place parmi les Serpentards.

_ Euh...essayer ?

_ Enfin...nous pensions que peut-être le Choixpeau accepterait de vous répartir dans une autre maison.

_ D'accord. »

Harry, Dumbledore et McGonagall ouvrirent de grands yeux. Draco Malefoy, le seul, l'unique, acceptait d'être répartit ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ?

« _ Je t'ai dit hier soir Harry que je n'avais fait tout ça que par fierté. Pour ressembler à mon père. Pour qu'il soit fier de moi. _Dit simplement Draco, pourtant pas si sûr de lui à l'intérieur, mais le hochement de tête de Harry le rassura._

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, si vous le permettez...je vais vous le faire essayer de suite. »

La directrice se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le Choixpeau inerte entre les mains. Draco souffla un grand coup. Qu'importe où il irait, il se sentirait toujours mieux que sous le lac sombre en compagnie de gens qui le vénéraient alors que lui même se haïssait. Encore que...si il pouvait être avec Potter...quoi ? Il eut envie de se frapper, mais ne dit rien alors que la directrice posait sur sa tête le vieux Choixpeau qui s'anima immédiatement sous les regards anxieux des autres personnes présentent et des tableaux qui s'étaient tue depuis déjà quelques minutes.

_Eh bien...voilà qui est intéressant, **sourit le Choixpeau**, je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver sur votre tête très cher Draco Malefoy._

_Sûrement parce qu'on est censé ne vous utiliser qu'une fois ? **Répondit le blond du tac au tac**._

_Toujours aussi malin à ce que je vois. Pourtant, des choses ont changé dans ton cœur, ta tête et ta façon de penser. Serais-tu donc indigne des Serpentards ? __**Se moqua le Choixpeau**__. Ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais il y a quelques années._

_Je ne me sens pas indigne des Serpentards ! **S'exclama Draco**. Simplement..._

_Je vois...tes valeurs les plus profondes ont changé...hum...dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ? Voyons...courage ? Non, pas du tout ! **Grimaça le Choixpeau en souriant au hoquet indigné du jeune homme**. Peut-être...créatif, intelligent ? Non, plus. Quoi qu'il semble que tu aies un réel talent pour le piano._

_Et... ? _

_Il me semble que..._

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Draco sentit son coeur cesser de battre. Poufsouffle était la seule maison que le Choixpeau n'avait pas nommé. Il sentit son cœur repartir au galop.

_Pas Poufsouffle, je vous en supplie, pas Poufsouffle ! **Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux**._

Seul le ricanement du Choixpeau lui répondit et il eût un frisson désagréable. Il croisa ses doigts et ferma les yeux.

« _ GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry retint une exclamation entre l'étonnement, la joie et le grognement, Minerva haussa le sourcil et Dumbledore sourit en levant un verre de jus de citrouille qui trônait devant lui. Draco était rouge de gêne. Comment cela était-il possible qu'il ait changé autant sans s'en rendre compte ?

_Oh...si, tu t'en es rendu compte mon ami...mais tu viens tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux...tant de choses t'attendent désormais..._

Et la directrice ôta le Choixpeau de son hôte trop stupéfait pour maugréer. Qu'avait voulu dire le vieux bout de tissus ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! :D_

_Oui, je suis généreuse, je vous poste le troisième chapitre parce que j'ai presque finit la fiction, tout est sur l'ordinateur, alors je fais partager le plaisir! ;p_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi!_

_Une fois de plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

_Milla_

* * *

**Chapitre trois.**

_**Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir par la façon dont je ai été embrassé **_

_(Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir par le biais d'un baiser)_

« _ C'était vraiment ton petit ami ? »

Harry faillit s'étaler de tout son long tellement la surprise l'avait fait se stopper net. Draco s'arrêta un peu plus loin et se tourna vers lui, le regard désolé.

« _ Pardon...je...

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas..., _finit par dire Harry en reprenant leur marche._

_ Tu...tu peux ne pas répondre...

_ C'était vraiment mon petit ami. J'étais avec lui depuis environ trois mois.

_ Moi qui te croyais avec la rouquine, _souffla Draco un sourire moqueur aux lèvre._

_ Rouquine qu'il va te falloir apprécier un minimum désormais, _fit Harry sarcastique._

_ C'est vrai, nous sommes dans la même classe maintenant et en plus de ça, dans la même salle commune.

_ Draco?

_ Hum?

_ Tu...tu vas supporter ce changement ? Je veux dire...tout va être différent...

_ Ma foi...ça ne pourra pas être plus bizarre que de savoir que nous pouvons parler sans nous sauter au cou. »

Draco sourit, Harry haussa la tête affirmativement. Il devait admettre que cela était pour le moins étrange de discuter avec Malefoy comme si ils avaient toujours été amis.

« _ Mais par rapport aux Serpentards ?

_ Eh bien, ils penseront que je suis fou, que j'apporte le déshonneur à cette maison, à ma famille aussi.

_ Mais...et ta famille ?

_ Harry. Tu n'as pas encore comprit ? Je ne veux plus être régit par tout ça...je veux être moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Serpentard. Peut-être que j'aurais dû être comme mon oncle, comme...Sirius,_ murmura-t-il_. Peut-être que comme ça, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça et que la guerre aurait eu une meilleure tournure.

_ Draco...on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tous tes choix n'étaient pas les bons...mais comme tu peux le voir, Poudlard te laisse une nouvelle chance.

_ Et toi aussi...

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien, allons-y avant que les Gryffondors n'aient la nouvelle sans qu'on la leur dise ! »

Malefoy avait prit une teinte tellement rouge que Harry sentit son cœur battre. Il avait très bien entendu les paroles de Draco, mais doutait de leur sens. Il demanderait à Hermione, plus tard...quand elle se serait remise de la nouvelle...

* * *

« _ QUOI ?! Hurlèrent _Ron et Hermione._

_ Calmez-vous bon sang ! Vous seriez capables d'alerter les Serpentards à l'autre bout du château !_ S'indigna Harry._

_ Tu nous ramènes Malefoy en nous disant que désormais il est à Gryffondor sur le même ton que si tu nous disais que tu mangeais de la marmelade sur du pain ET ON DOIT TROUVER CA NORMAL ?! _S'énerva Hermione._

_ La fouine bordel ! Tu nous dis que la fouine est à Gryffondor ! Harry, tu as perdu la tête ?! »

Contre toute attente Draco rigola. Rien que pour voir les têtes que faisaient le désormais couple, il était heureux d'avoir été amené à Gryffondor. Au moins c'était plus divertissant, plus joyeux et jovial que les têtes d'enterrement de Pansy, Théo, Blaise et les gorilles. Depuis quand il les appelait les gorilles ? C'était sans importance de toute façon...

« _ Draco, au lieu de te marrer comme un lutin farceur, tu veux bien leur expliquer ? _Soupira Harry, vaincut_.

_ Très bien, Harry.

_ Quoi ?! Depuis quand vous...il...vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?! _S'égosilla Ron._

_ Ron. Laisses le parler s'il te plaît. _S'interposa finalement Hermione, toujours la plus calme des deux_. »

Draco lui lança un petit sourire et elle fût étonnée de voir un sourire si peu sur de lui sur ce visage habituellement hautain et confiant. Après une grande inspiration, Malefoy leur raconta le tout depuis la veille.

* * *

_**Tout ce que je veux, ce est quelqu'un que je ne peux pas résister ...**_

_(Tout ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un à qui je ne peux résister)_

Les jours passèrent et l'état d'esprit de Ron et Hermione s'améliora nettement. Surtout pour Hermione qui au bout d'une semaine avait finit par voir quelque chose d'inattendu : Draco et Harry se rapprochaient vraiment. Elle en avait fait part à Ron qui après s'être énervé avait finit par porter attention aux deux garçons et il ne put que confirmer ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Surtout lorsqu'à la fin de la semaine il se retrouva témoin d'une discussion pour le moins étonnante de la part de deux hommes qui s'étaient détestés pendant tant de temps...

Ron était allé se coucher tôt ce soir là, si bien que Harry et Draco ne l'avaient même pas vu partir. Il avait tiré les rideaux de son lit et s'était allongé en espérant pouvoir trouver le sommeil qui lui manquait à force d'étudier. Hermione avait renouvelé une fois de plus son système d'emploi du temps de révision et bien que cette technique s'était révélée efficace pour leurs BUSES, force lui était d'admettre que c'était épuisant. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir le rideau pour atteindre le broc d'eau et boire quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

« _ Je crois que Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus dorment, _chuchota la voix de Harry._

_ Tu crois ? Il me semblait qu'ils veillaient tard. _Répondit le nouveau rouge et or sur le même ton_.

_ Pas grave. »

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans leur lit dans le plus grand des silences après s'être changés.

«_ Harry?

_ Oui ?

_ Je...peux venir avec toi... ?

_ Oui, si tu veux. »

Mouvement de couvertures, de rideaux, puis à nouveaux le silence brisé par les respirations.

«_ Draco?

_ Hum ...?

_ Tu n'avais...pas l'air choqué d'apprendre que je sortais avec Merwann.

_ Pourquoi ça m'aurait choqué ?

_ Ce n'est pas interdit ou mal vu dans le monde des sorciers ?

_ Non. C'est une chose normale chez nous, d'autant que les couples d'hommes peuvent avoir des enfants.

_ Pardon ? _Fit Harry un peu trop fort_.

_ Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le dortoir, idiot ! Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas alors que Mme Pommfresh met des prospectus de partout pour la prévention !

_ Je...je n'y ai...jamais fait attention.

_ L'autre crétin aurait pu te faire un gosse et tu t'en fou !

_ Mais je te dis que je ne savais pas ! Et puis y a pas eu de gosses ! Y a même pas eu de relation 'plus' ! _Grommela Harry en piquant un fard_. »

Ron crut entendre un « j'espère bien » de la part de Draco suivit d'un « AIE ! » sonore qui aurait réveillé n'importe qui dormant réellement dans cette pièce, mais il ne fit aucun signe.

« _ Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?! _S'indigna le blond à voix basse._

_ Tu es jaloux !

_ J'ai pas le droit ?

_ Non. On est pas ensembles à ce que je sache.

_ C'est vrai. Tu m'aimes ?

_ Retournes dans ton lit Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

_ Très bien...je peux rester avec toi si je me tais ?

_ Très bien. »

L'ambiance était devenu polaire et Ron fut heureux de ne pas être à la place du blond qui allait sûrement avoir beaucoup de mal à conquérir Harry...enfin...c'est ce qu'il croyait.

La semaine s'était terminée sur un dimanche sportif. Les serpentards, bien que parlant toujours à Draco, avaient redoublés leurs moqueries et leurs farces envers les autres Gryffondors, aveuglés par l'idée qu'ils leur avaient « volé » leur prince. Ginny en avait fait les frais malheureusement en passant dans un couloir où elle fut hâpée par un marécage.

«_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! »

Draco qui était le plus proche s'était précipité pour aider la jeune fille qu'il avait finit par apprécier lorsqu'il s'était aperçue qu'elle sortait avec une des sœurs Parvatil. Il lança un contre sort et elle se retrouva allongée par terre, transpirante. Des rires moqueurs s'échappèrent de l'angle du mur et il lança un stupèfix qui avec rebond atteint les cibles. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy.

« _ Je ne veux plus vous voir._ Lâcha Draco sans même un regard après les avoir dé statufiés._

_ Quoi ?_ Demanda la serpentard, abasourdie._

_ Tu m'as bien entendu Pansy. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.

_ Tu souhaites vraiment devenir ami avec pote Potty? _Grogna Goyle_.

_ Peut-être bien que oui. »

Il aida Ginny à se relever et sans un mot pour ses anciens camarades, ils s'en allèrent. Ron avait été tellement reconnaissant envers Draco – bien que le sort fut minime – qu'il le serra dans ses bras. Malefoy lui avait rendu l'étreinte à la surprise générale – sauf Harry qui souriait – et ils s'étaient installés à la grande salle pour entamer le repas du midi. Bien sûr, tous les Gryffondors n'étaient pas rassurés. Mais ils ne pouvaient remettre en question le choix de leur directrice, ni même de leur directeur de maison qui lançait des regards lourds de sous entendus à quiconque tentait de faire une remarque désobligeante à Draco.

Le dimanche après midi, Harry avait dû jongler entre l'emploi du temps de révision et l'entraînement de Quidditch auquel il s'était rendu la mort dans l'âme. Il avait un retard de trois jours dans ses révisions et en septième année ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Il s'était envolé sur son éclair de feu et lorsqu'il sentit le vent dans ses cheveux, il se sentit libre. Libre comme il ne s'était plus sentit depuis de longs mois. En bas, Draco le regardait avec un sourire heureux.

Toute la durée de l'entraînement, le bond était resté dans les gradins, à observer Harry faire des cascades, attraper le Vif d'or, le relâcher, le rattraper, le poursuivre. Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de celui qui était désormais un de ses amis les plus proches et aussi son camarade de dortoir. Il n'y croyait toujours pas et se sentait presque différent en pensant qu'une semaine au paravant, il n'était encore qu'une loque sans vie dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il dormait maintenant toutes les nuits avec le brun qui ne se plaignait pas et il se sentait à l'abris, protégé, lorsqu'il était contre lui. Les choses avaient changé. Il n'avait plus de rancoeur envers personne – sauf peut-être contre Pansy qui continuait de le suivre pour le faire revenir 'à la réalité' - , il n'en voulait plus à Harry d'avoir préféré Weasley à lui parce qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Ginny, Georges et Ron, et s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient d'un naturel agréable, enjoué et drôle. Maladroit pour Ron, mais gentil, drôle. Il n'en voulait plus à Hermione qui s'avérait être une sorcière plus qu'intelligente. Il s'en voulait à lui, mais ça, c'était une autre affaire.

Harry descendit en piquet vers le sol avant de remonter. Draco sourit. Harry était beau et malgré tout ce qu'il avait put en dire, il était l'homme parfait. Certes avec un caractère de cochon, mais lui même en avait un. Harry se posa sur les gradins à ses côtés. Draco n'avait pas vu le temps passer et que l'entraînement s'était terminé. Il se leva pour se mettre face à Harry histoire de le féliciter, mais il se perdit dans les yeux verts émeraudes de son homologue. Le silence s'épaissit, un sourire étira le visage du brun. Draco fit un pas vers lui, leurs corps se touchèrent, Harry leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Draco. Plus rien ne semblait exister, ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, seulement conscience du souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Draco avança ses lèvres et les posa délicatement, incertain, sur celles de Harry qui frissonna. Harry savait que Draco l'aimait, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier soit vraiment à sa place chez les Gryffondors. Par le biais de ce baiser, il sut à quel point le blond se sentait mieux. Ils fermèrent les yeux, le cœur battant à vive allure, celui de Draco en pleine guérison...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! :D_

_Une suite? Où ça? (a) xD_  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les amis! :D_

_Milla_

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**.

_**There was a time when I was so broken hearted, love wasn't much of a friend of mine**_

_(C'était une fois où j'avais le cœur brisé, l'amour n'était pas vraiment mon ami.)_

Ils étaient revenus du terrain de Quidditch, un peu chancelants, les joues rouges. Ils étaient remontés dans la tour des Gryffondors et depuis son bureau, McGonagall souriait. Sa mission venait de se terminer, Draco Malefoy se sentait bien et à nouveau à sa place. Personne n'aurait pu croire que par la même occasion elle arriverait à faire cesser les chamailleries incessantes des deux élèves, mais elle y était arrivée mention 'succès absolu'.

« _ Ma chère Minerva, je vous dois des remerciements. _Dit Dumbledore après qu'elle lui ait expliqué la raison de son sourire._

_ Vous ne me devez rien du tout Albus, vous avez donné l'idée.

_ Et vous avez permis qu'elle s'accomplisse. Si vous n'aviez pas eu l'idée du Choixpeau ou même si vous aviez seulement refusé...

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et vous ne me devez rien Albus, _sourit-elle avant de se rembrunir en s'asseyant dans le siège confortable_. Les choses ont bien changé depuis votre mort, depuis la fin de la guerre. Les idées se sont par endroits encore plus déchirées.

_ Mais beaucoup d'élèves sont heureux de la fin de cette guerre et ne souhaitent pas en voir une nouvelle se reproduire. Et ce sont ces élèves qui deviendront d'ici peu adultes et constitueront la nouvelle communauté magique. Ils empêcheront que de nouveaux événements du genre se reproduisent, non pas par peur, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils ont conscience des conséquences.

_ Vous avez raison...

_ Et Draco Malefoy le sait mieux que quiconque. Il ne fera rien de nuisible. Avec l'aide de Harry ils pourront sûrement montrer que les deuxièmes chances ne sont pas de mauvaises choses, Minerva.

_ ...j'aurais aimé en avoir eu une, moi aussi...

_ A ce moment là vous étiez une jeune sorcière qui avait peur que l'histoire de ses parents recommence, vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir. Vous devriez aller voir le professeur Flitwick, il sera heureux de discuter avec vous. »

La directrice regarda le tableau avec de grands yeux. Albus Dumbledore souriait gentiment, les yeux remplit de complicité. Elle rougit, il l'avait percée à jour. Elle poussa un soupir en détournant le regard.

« _ Il n'y a pas que Harry et Draco qui aient droit de connaître le bonheur, mon amie. Après tout, un peu de légèreté ne fait de mal à personne. Je suis sûr que Sirius et Severus seraient d'accord avec moi si ils étaient encore parmi nous... »

Minerva laissa une larme lui échapper. Le couple qui n'avait jamais voulu se révéler était mort à cause d'une guerre injuste. Elle savait que Dumbledore avait raison et après une minute d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Chacun avait droit à sa chance.

* * *

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione étaient assis devant la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un doux feu qui répandait sa chaleur sur le couple entrain de réviser. C'était le mois de février, mais dans les Highlands, la chaleur n'était pas encore au rendez-vous.

« _ Ron, tu as mal prit le cours ! _S'indigna Hermione_. Ce ne sont pas les trolls qui ont attaqué les sorciers malfaisant des alentours de Londres en 1715, mais les centaures !

_ Je croyais que les centaures ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec les humains ! Regarde le professeur Firenz(1)...

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose, là les sorciers de l'ombre avaient attaqué les centaures.

_ Forcément, dès que ça les touches, ils agissent ! _Grommela Ron._

_ Ron...nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter du bien-fondé des centaures, mais pour réviser. Concentres toi !

_ Hermione ?

_ Oui ? »

Il lui vola un baiser avant de retourner à ses révisions. Les joues rouges, Hermione poussa un soupir avant de lancer un regard à ses parchemins. Depuis quelle était revenue à Poudlard elle s'ennuyait quelque peu. Elle tentait d'aider Harry et Ron à réussir leur année, mais elle même aurait préféré travailler plutôt que de réviser. L'aventure qu'ils avaient vécue tous les trois n'avait certes pas était de tout repos, mais au moins ils avaient fait quelque chose d'utile à la société, là elle ne servait à rien. Elle grommela et replongea dans son cours d'histoire de la magie, si elle réussissait son diplôme, elle pourrait être utile dans le job qui l'attendait et elle avait grand hâte de le rejoindre.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, Ron lui donna un coup de coude et elle sursauta, faisant tomber ses lunettes de repos au sol. Elle se redressa et vit les mains de Harry et Draco enlacés ainsi que leurs joues rouges. Elle sourit.

« _ Ron, viens avec moi. _Chuchota-t-elle._

_ Pourquoi ?! _S'insurgea-t-il sur le même ton_.

_ On les laisse seuls, je crois qu'ils veulent discuter. »

Il leur lança un coup d'oeil puis hocha la tête. Le brun semblait simplement gêné, mais le blond regardait Harry en se mordillant la lèvre, soucieux, comme si il avait envie de lui demander quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva à l'instar d'Hermione. De toute manière il saurait tôt ou tard comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et avant que les deux garçons soient arrivés à côté d'eux, ils avaient filé. Le brun grommela mais s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge, bientôt suivit par Draco qui finit par poser sa question.

« _ Harry... ?

_ Oui ?

_ Euh... »

Une minute passa, Draco fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner du courage. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment poser la question.

« _ Une des premières nuits...que j'ai passé ici, on s'était en quelques sortes...disputés avant de dormir parce que je t'avais posé...une question un peu...dérangeante...tu te souviens ?

_ Oui, _répondit Harry dans un sourire._

_ Pourquoi...aujourd'hui ça c'est passé comme ça alors que...

_ Alors que la dernière fois je n'ai rien voulu dire ? »

Draco hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il était heureux que Harry sorte avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas être un jouet.

« _ C'est simple, _finit par dire Harry en s'enfonçant dans le siège_, avec Ginny ça c'était plutôt mal passé, je l'aimais, mais ça a été l'enfer, on était pas fait pour vivre ensembles. On avait appris à être comme frère et sœur et du coup notre relation faisait du surplace. Quand on a rompu on a été...ravagé autant l'un que l'autre, j'ai mit du temps avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose... »

Le visage de Harry se ferma. Il se souvenait la douleur que ça avait été. Il n'avait pas aimé devoir rompre en sachant qu'ils s'aimaient mais qu'ils n'arrivaient juste pas à casser les vieilles habitudes. Mais avec le temps il avait réussit à voir que ce n'était pas le vraie amour comme il l'avait toujours pensé.

« _ Merwann est arrivé à ce moment là. Il était cassé par la guerre, il a assisté à l'assassinat de ses parents avec sa cousine, ils ont juste eu le temps de filer se réfugier avant que les mangemorts ne les retrouvent. Je les ai retrouvé dans un tas de ruines après la guerre. Merwann se battait avec deux mangemorts qui tentaient de les tuer dans le seul refuge qu'ils avaient déniché. Nous avons combattus jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts soient désarmés et attachés. J'ai apprit à connaître Merwann et avec beaucoup de convictions j'ai réussis à lui faire reprendre les études avec sa cousine qui est une serpentard. Nous nous sommes vite rapprochés et nous avons décidé de nous mettre en couple pour pallier aux souffrances de la guerre. Nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment, mais il y avait une forte attache. »

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il avait du mal à maintenir sa voix qui commençait à partir en tout sens. Draco le regarda et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« _ Puis quand il a rompu...j'ai eu peur. J'avais le cœur brisé par la peur, et l'amour n'était plus vraiment mon ami. Je ne voulais plus aimer alors qu'à chaque fois que je commençais à me rapprocher de quelqu'un, tout finissait rapidement. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, mes sentiments ont explosé comme jamais, mais j'avais peur que ça recommence, que ça ne soit qu'une passe, je ne veux pas que ça soit pareil avec toi...

_ Tu es entrain de dire que tu souhaites que ça dure... ?

_ Je te pensais plus malin que ça Draco,_ répondit Harry en tentant un peu d'humour._

_ Je le suis ! _Fit Draco piqué au vif._ Mais, j'ai peur d'y croire. C'est la première fois que...que... »

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort, signe qu'il avait comprit. Draco prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le survivant.

« _ Je veux que l'on soit ensembles.

_ N'est ce pas ce que l'on fait ?

_ Oui, mais je veux que tout le monde soit au courant. Je ne veux pas que l'on se cache. »

Harry sourit.

« _ Dans ce cas...la semaine prochaine, on est le 14 février...que dirais-tu d'une sortie à Préaulard ? »

Draco hocha la tête et Harry s'approcha lentement. Soudain tout cessa autour et Draco entendit son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Il parcourut la distance restante et s'empara des lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de son cou et le baiser s'approfondit.

« _ Hum, hum. »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, le feu aux joues, rouges de gêne et se tournèrent vers la source du dérangement. Hermione et Ron se tenaient côte à côte, mains dans la mains et souriaient. Le brun et le blond relâchèrent leurs souffles, soulagés.

« _ On nous aurait dit qu'un jour vous seriez ensembles, on ne l'aurait pas cru ! _Se moqua Ron dans un clin d'oeil._

_ Je pense que nous ne l'aurions pas cru non plus, _marmotta Draco en rigolant_.

_ Je crois que j'aurais envoyé la personne à Ste Mangouste pour ma part ! _S'esclaffa Harry._

_ Ah les garçons...,_soupira Hermione faussement exaspérée_, je ne veux pas mettre fin à votre joie mais Harry, toi Draco et Ron vous avez approximativement trois jours de retards chacun dans vos révisions.

_ Mais 'mione..., _tenta Ron qui venait de perdre son sourire._

_ Pas de 'mais', il faut bien qu'on est notre année...j'en peux plus de rester enfermée à réviser ! »

Harry, Ron et Draco la regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris.

« _ Quoi ?! _S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur._

_ Oui, vous avez bien entendus...je veux lire, mais pas réviser, apprendre mais pas faire du parcoeur. Je veux voyager à nouveau.

_ Par Merlin...'mione...tu es malade ?

_ Ron...je ne suis pas malade ! Mais avec l'année qu'on a eu l'an passé, excuses moi du peu mais je m'ennuie ! »

Draco fût le premier à rigoler devant l'air courroucé de Hermione qui finit par rire elle aussi, suivit de Harry et Ron qui s'étaient regardés un peu soucieux avant de rire. Les jours s'annonçaient un peu meilleurs que ce qu'ils avaient été depuis la fin de ce que certains appelaient 'le carnage'.

_(1) Firenz est un centaure de la forêt interdite qui a été bannit par les autres centaures au cours du tome 5 car il est venu plusieurs fois en aide aux humains. Suite à ça Albus Dumbledore a décidé de faire devenir Firenz le nouveau professeur de divination le temps de trouver une solution au problème du centaure._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! :)

Voici la suite! Bonne lecture! ;)

Milla

* * *

**Chapitre cinq.**

_**Between pleasure and pain, Yeah, you cry when we're makin' love, must be one and the same**_

(_Entre le plaisir et la douleur, Oui, tu pleures quand nous faisons l'amour, soit le seul et soit toi)._

Entre les cours et les révisions, la semaine était passée plus vite que les deux premiers mois de cours. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco restaient avec leurs camarades de cinquième et de septième année jusqu'à vingt-deux heures dans la bibliothèque pour les recherches afin de compléter leurs cours, une fois la bibliothèque fermée, ils se rendaient dans leur salle commune où jusqu'à deux heures du matin ils révisaient. Le rythme était presque insoutenable tellement les nuits étaient courtes et les journées chargées, leurs nerfs n'étaient plus qu'une petite ficelle tendue au maximum et chacun attendait avec impatience le week-end.

« _ Je vais devenir folle ! _S'écria Hermione le vendredi soir alors qu'elle en était à sa troisième tasse de café concentré._

_ T'en fais pas, on te suivra bien vite, _avait répliqué Draco calé contre Harry tentant de garder ses yeux gris ouverts. Cependant, il lisait la même phrase depuis un quart d'heure._

_ J'en ai marre ! Puis c'est quoi ces conneries du professeur de potions ! Nous faire écrire soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin sur une potion dont il nous a tout juste apprit l'existence ! _Grogna Ron._

_ C'est sûrement pour que tu te renseignes ? _Fit remarquer Harry en étouffant un bâillement._

_ Snape, lui au moins nous faisait faire de la pratique !

_ Ron ça suffit !_ S'énerva Hermione._ On finit ça et on va dormir, nous sommes entrain de craquer et ce n'est pas bon.

_ Mais on va encore prendre du retard et ce week-end nous..., _commencèrent Draco et Ron._

_ AU DIABLE LES REVISIONS ! _Cria Hermione en faisant sursauter les Gryffondors comatant devant leurs livres. _Si nous ne dormons pas nous réussirons jamais ! Et ce week-end, je vous interdit tous les trois d'approcher un livre ou un cours !

_ Ca y est...elle est devenue folle..., _commenta Draco en arquant un sourcil_.

_ Non je ne suis pas folle ! Mais j'en suis pas loin et je souhaite ne pas le devenir alors...AU LIT ! »

D'un coup de baguette elle fit se fermer tous les livres et rouleaux de parchemins, puis elle se dirigea d'un pas sec et sûr vers le dortoir des filles de septième année laissant les trois garçons bouche bée.

« _ Waouh...j'aime quand elle est comme ça..., _fit Ron en se levant pour s'étirer_.

_ Parce qu'elle te laisse tranquille et ne te pourchasse pas pour que tu révises ? _Rigola Harry._

_ Non, parce qu'elle fait ressortir son côté lionne et ça veut dire que je vais avoir droit à un moment de folie dans la salle de bain des préfets d'ici dix minutes..., _répondit-il dans un clin d'oeil avant d'aller chercher ses affaires_.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va aller dans la salle de bain des préfets pour... ?_ Commença Draco en se tournant vers Harry._ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron et Hermione apparurent main dans la main en partant en direction du tableau, leurs affaires dans les bras. Hermione semblait ferme et sûre d'elle et Ron était excité au possible. Quand ils furent dans le couloir et que le tableau se fût refermé, Harry explosa de rire devant la tête de Draco.

« _ Je pense que oui, _murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Draco_.

_ Hum... »

Ce fût la seule réponse que Draco put donner. Les autres élèves alentour fermèrent leurs livres et montèrent se coucher, il était plus tôt que d'accoutumée mais le discours de Hermione les avait tous perturbé et aucun d'eux n'avaient la force de continuer à travailler en sachant que le lendemain serait le week end.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fût le premier des deux à se réveiller. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un ronflement, tous les autres garçons avaient dû se lever depuis un moment. La lumière du soleil passait par l'entrebâillement de l'épais rideau rouge et tombait directement sur son visage. Draco et lui avaient visiblement oublié de refermer correctement après s'être allongés et il dût tendre le bras pour fermer totalement. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à se rendormir comme il le souhaitait et se tourna vers Draco, toujours endormit contre lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de se coucher à côté de lui pour passer la nuit à ses côtés et il en était heureux. La présence de Malefoy dans le lit lui évitait bon nombre de cauchemars et il dormait bien mieux que les quatre années précédentes.

Il posa sa tête sur son bras et tout doucement vint poser un doigt sur le visage de Draco qu'il caressa doucement. Le blond gémit doucement mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry accentua sa caresse et déposa un baiser sur le nez aquilin du blond. Draco bougea un peu, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Harry décida alors dans un élan de désir d'embrasser Draco tendrement. Il allait se reculer mais la main de Draco remonta paresseusement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry qui frissonna sous la caresse. Le baiser se prolongea, Harry passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Draco faisant se couper la respiration du blond. Blond qui lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en faisant passer son tee shirt par dessus sa tête. Harry passa son pouce dans le caleçon de Draco qui se cambra en poussant un gémissement étouffé par le baiser.

« _ Bonjour Draco..., _murmura Harry contre les lèvres fines de l'ancien Serpentard_.

_ 'jour Harry.

_ Joyeuse St Valentin...

_ Je... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry attrapait à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux. Il passa les bras autour du brun et ce dernier en voulant se redresser lui donna un coup de reins qui appuya sa virilité durcit contre celle de Draco les faisant haleter dans un hoquet de surprise. Draco se plaça au dessus de Harry et fit glisser son caleçon au sol pour attraper sa virilité. Harry mordit la lèvre de Draco et donna un coup de rein voulut cette fois-ci.

Draco commença des va et vient sur la verge de Harry qui continuait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Draco accéléra la cadence, ce qui accéléra le rythme du cœur de Harry. Il ne savait plus comment respirer et Draco fit une chose qui faillit le faire jouir : caresser doucement le bout de sa virilité. Il poussa un petit cri et Draco recommença une deuxième fois mais Harry, ne voulant pas venir de suite inversa les places. Le caleçon vert du nouveau Gryffondor tomba mollement par terre, et Harry se pencha pour déposer une ligne de baiser sur le torse pâle de son homologue. Il descendit dans une traînée de baiser vers la verge du blond fièrement dressée. Il souffla lentement sur le bout tandis que Draco glapissait et il le prit en bouche. La tête de Draco retomba lourdement sur les coussins alors que Harry entamait des va et vient avec sa bouche.

Les minutes s'étirèrent et Draco se sentait sur un nuage. La bouche de Harry autour de lui lui procurait un plaisir sans faille et lorsqu'il sentit un doigt titiller son anneau de chair il ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise mais se laissa faire. Il en avait envie, il en avait même _besoin_. Harry étira Draco, puis après un moment, il se releva pour embrasser le blond passionnément. Draco se redressa et attrapant sa baguette, il murmura un sort. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le sort finit, sa virilité était recouverte d'une capote magique lubrifiée. Il prit une grande gorgée d'air, se pencha sur les lèvres de Draco et tout en l'embrassant, il entra petit à petit en lui pour éviter de lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui Harry sentit son cœur imploser. Il se sentait complet, entier. La chaleur de Draco lui donner envie de faire Draco sien, de le prendre et de ne plus le laisser partir. Une larme roula sur sa joue, comme ça, en cet instant, Draco était à lui et à lui seul.

« _ Ha...Harry...tu peux y aller... »

Le brun releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui s'inquiéta.

« _ Ca...ca va ?

_ Je t'aime... »

Draco sentit un spasme de plaisir le parcourir et il ferma les yeux tandis que Harry faisait ressortir sa virilité pour la faire rentrer aussi soudainement dans un grand coup de rein. Draco poussa un cri de plaisir et s'accrocha au dos de Harry, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage à son tour. Après la douleur, le plaisir était si grand qu'il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête.

« _ Draco...tu...tu pleures...

_ Toi aussi...tais-toi et aimes moi plus fort ! »

Harry s'enfonça plus fort en lui, touchant cette petite boule de plaisir qui l'envoya sur un nuage. Draco haleta, Harry accéléra la cadence, pas loin de venir. Il empoigna la verge de Draco et pendant qu'il lui prodiguait des caresses, il accéléra de plus en plus. Draco ne tenait plus, il était à bout de force, il était un amas de chair et de plaisir, Harry au dessus de lui transpirait, le bras gauche appuyé sur le lit. Leurs visages étaient proches et Harry chuchota à son oreille :

« _ Je ne me suis jamais...sentie aussi moi...

_ Moi aussi..., _souffla Draco en griffant le dos de Harry sous un coup de rein trop puissant_.

_ Tu n'es plus seul Draco... »

Harry se rapprocha de son visage et dans un ultime baiser, ils jouirent en même temps, les muscles de Draco se contractant autour de Harry qui poussa un cri en se déversant dans la protection magique. Il retomba sur Draco qui serra ses bras autour de lui.

« _ Si...tu me réveilles...comme ça tous les week-end...je ne me lèverais plus. _Réussit à articuler le blond après quelques minutes_. »

Harry rigola et se retira en déposant de petits baisers sur la mâchoire du blond qui frissonna et roula pour se coller contre le corps chaud de Harry après avoir ôté le sort.

« _ Faut que l'on aille se laver, _fit remarquer Harry en souriant._

_ Seulement si on y va ensembles.

_ Je ne voyais pas la chose autrement.

_ Alors allons – y... »

Draco se redressa en grommelant. Il avait un peu mal, mais rien d'insupportable ou de plus douloureux que le sortilège du doloris qu'il avait subit mainte et mainte fois durant la guerre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six.**

_**It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say ,we're partners in crime **_[...] _**Is the devil's in your kiss, if our love goes up in flames, it's a fire I can't resist**_

_(C'est le démon dans tes baisers, si notre amour s'enflamment, c'est un feu au quel je ne peux résister.)_

Les jours passaient et Harry et Draco ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Avant de sortir ensembles, ils étaient proches, mais ils avaient prit un tournant et étaient rentrés dans une phase de la relation où ils étaient fusionnels. Un mois complet s'était écoulé et ils ne s'étaient pas séparés un seul instant. Tout comme Ron et Hermione, ils passaient en effet la plus part du temps à réviser et à chaque pause possible, ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient amoureusement, se caressaient la joue. Le soir, ils allaient à la douche ensembles faisaient l'amour et revenaient pour terminer leurs révisions. Ils avaient finit par rattraper une partie du retard, mais le rythme restait insoutenable et tous les quatre languissaient les vacances de pâques pendant lesquelles ils pourraient se détendre.

Le mois de mars se présentaient fraîchement lorsque Draco reçut la première lettre de son père depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Il avait voulut ne plus penser à ses parents après sa décision de changer de maison, malheureusement quand on ne prend pas de nouvelles des parents, c'est eux qui en prennent, parfois à notre plus grand désespoir. La chouette familiale se posa avec élégance devant lui lors du petit déjeuner de ce samedi matin et Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, le regard curieux.

« _ C'est l'écriture de mon père..., _souffla Draco dans une moue râleuse._

_ C'est si mauvais que ça ? _Demanda Hermione en face._

_ Oui. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon changement. Je vais me faire tuer.

_ Courage ! _Réussit à dire Ron en machant son bacon._

_ Ron, tu es dégueulasse ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! _Le morigéna Hermione_. »

Ils se chamaillèrent, mais Harry était toujours tourné vers Draco qui, après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air, ouvrit la lettre.

« _Mon cher Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui t'a poussé à ne pas révéler à tes parents ce qui s'avère être un changement de maison, mais sache que nous avons simplement été surprit. La guerre change les gens, nous t'avons vu évoluer et par notre faute grandir trop vite, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu décides de recommencer ta septième année, ni même à ce que tu changes de maison._

_Avant de porter tout jugement, j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité mon fils. Nous nous sommes mentis pendant bien trop longtemps et je pense qu'il est grand temps de passer à autre chose, que nous laissions derrière tout ce qui a put se passer. Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu t'enseigner, les Malefoy peuvent faire des erreurs, j'en suis l'exemple même et je voudrais que tu continues à tracer ton chemin comme tu l'as fait lorsque tu as rejoint l'Ordre. _

_Cependant, j'aimerais que tu évites de devenir comme ton oncle Sirius qui en plus de terminer à Gryffondor a fait de la vie à Poudlard un enfer pour beaucoup d'élèves. _

_Pansy m'a racontée bien des choses sur ta nouvelle vie en tant que Gryffondor et je me pose des questions. As-tu vraiment décidé de couper tout lien avec la fille que nous te destinions ? As-tu vraiment choisit de ne plus parler aux Serpentards ?_

_J'attends ta réponse rapidement. Remercies Harry Potter pour son témoignage maintenant que tu es dans la même maison que lui. _

_Lucius et Narcissa._ »

« _ J'ai comme l'impression que ton père essaie de te manipuler._ Lâcha Harry qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de Draco, le faisant sursauter._

_ Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Il essaie de me faire croire qu'il est devenu un homme mur remplit de compassion...mais il ne l'est pas le moins du monde.

_ Que vas-tu répondre ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et fit apparaître une plume ainsi que de l'encre et un parchemin. Il décala tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui et écrit sa réponse.

« _Père, Mère,_

_Je vous suis reconnaissant de prendre de mes nouvelles, mais veuillez croire que si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est simplement parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Il se trouve que la directrice a eut l'oeil assez fin pour distinguer une nette baisse de mon état de santé et que cette baisse était dû à un moral bas. Après en avoir parlé avec elle, elle a décidé – contre toute attente – de me faire changer de maison. Le Choixpeau a accepté de m'indiquer un nouveau chemin à prendre et comme vous l'avez constaté – grâce à mes anciens « amis » - , il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas moi même pour qu'elles raisons il m'y a envoyé, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je m'y sens bien mieux que je ne l'étais à Serpentard les derniers temps où j'y suis demeuré. _

_Je me sens différent, peut-être n'aimerait vous jamais cette différence, mais je dois admettre que même si je respecte ce que vous en pensez, je m'en fiche. Peut-être cela passera-t-il pour un caprice d'enfant gâté, mais tout en n'oubliant pas d'où je viens, je veux prendre un chemin différent du vôtre, père.  
Pour répondre à vos questions, je dirais seulement que j'ai décidé de ne plus approcher un seul des Serpentards. Je ne souhaite donc pas me marier avec Pansy et vous en comprendrez l'exacte raison à la fin de cette lettre. Avant de penser à mon avenir, laissez moi profiter de mon présent, il me semble que sauver votre peau a été un service assez gros pour que vous me laissiez au moins cela. Je sors actuellement avec une personne, je suppose que Pansy a dû vous le dire dans un de ses courriers à votre attention, qui s'avère être Harry Potter._

_J'espère que vous ne renierez pas votre fils unique pour ne pas vouloir vous en dire plus._

_Draco._ »

Le blond se relu à plusieurs reprises et replia la lettre qu'il venait de finir, il l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette qui prit alors son envol après lui avoir donné un coup de bec affectueux. Harry prit la main de Draco et la serra fort. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire confus.

« _ Tu vas bien ? _Demanda Harry._

_ Oui. Je suis simplement...disons déchiré entre plusieurs sentiments. J'attends la réponse de mon père avec inquiétude. Il est étrange d'avoir peur et de se sentir tout à fait libre à la fois.

_ C'est une bonne chose,_ intervint Hermione._ Tu es sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, ça va te faire beaucoup de bien.

_ L'adrénaline ?_ Fit Draco en montant le sourcil_.

_ Oui, c'est une hormone contenue dans ton corps et qui est relâché lorsque tu vis des sensations fortes. Enfin, laisses tomber, c'est de la biologie. »

Draco hocha la tête mais nota dans un coin de cette dernière qu'il devrait se renseigner.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry trainait Draco vers un des pubs de Préaulard en riant aux éclats. Ils sortaient tout juste du magasin de Georges et Lee et Harry avait utilisé un des objets qui avait explosé en rendant une odeur atroce dans tout le magasin ainsi qu'une horrible fumée rose pétard. La plus part des clients s'étaient vus pousser des oreilles et queues de lapins ce qui avait fait hurler de rire Georges, Lee et Harry lui même. Harry avait dû s'enfuir pour éviter les sorts que des dizaines de sorciers s'apprêtaient à lui envoyer.

Passant par une petite rue, Draco s'arrêta et plaqua Harry contre le mur de la rue sombre et froide en cette matinée de mars. Il se colla à lui et après avoir capté son regard, il l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Harry se laissa faire, fondant dans l'étreinte contre le mur et entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras. Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et le baiser s'intensifia les faisant gémir tous les deux.

« _ Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me retenir de t'embrasser quand tu es là ? _Souffla Draco sur les lèvre gonflées de Harry suite au baiser_.

_ Tu as peut-être un petit ami beaucoup trop sexy...

_ Ou alors mon petit ami est un incube, un démon que je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser...

_ Mais je m'enflamme aussi lorsque tu m'embrasses...

_ Alors prenons feu, laissons notre amour brûler. »

Harry échangea les places et donna un coup de bassin à Draco en lui donnant un des baisers les plus chaud qu'ils aient pu échanger jusque là. Il y eut un hululement et ils se séparèrent vivement, la chouette de la famille Malefoy venait de s'interposer pour lâcher la lettre aux pieds de Draco. Ce dernier soupira et l'ouvrit pour la lire.

« _Draco, _

_Nous sommes heureux que tu aies fait parvenir une réponse rapidement, nous avions peur que tu ne nous envoie plus une seule lettre. Ta mère souhaite te dire que du moment que tu es en vie, elle se fiche de quelle maison tu es et avec qui tu te maries. L'idée de te fiancer à Pansy, tu l'auras deviné, venait de moi. Je pensais que cela te faciliterait les choses, mais apparemment tu tiens beaucoup de ton parrain et du côté de ta mère »_

La phrase s'arrêtait comme ça, en plein milieu sans même un point. Draco toussota et lu la suite, un peu plus bas sur la lettre. L'écriture n'était pas la même, plus féminine, plus gracieuse encore que celle du père de Draco.

_« Draco, _

_J'ai reprit l'écriture de la lettre, puisque pour l'instant ton père est dans...comment dire...**l'incapacité physique** de te répondre. On insulte pas une Black impunément. Mari indigne! Je n'ai pas pu me réconcilier avec Sirius, mon cousin, avant qu'il ne meure, mais je l'aurais bien voulue. Au moins pour que tu me crois quand je dis que je ne t'en veux pas qu'importe que tu sois à Serpentard ou non. Je pense cependant que tu connais mon attachement à toi, mon fils unique, grâce à la guerre. Ton père, toi et moi avons sut nous prouver que même sous le régime de Lord Voldemort, nous étions une famille. Nous avons fait de mauvais choix, peut-être ton père ne sera-t-il pas d'accord avec ce que je te dis, mais je t'incite à faire ce que bon te semble de ta vie du moment que tu réfléchis aux conséquences._

_Pour ce qui est de Harry Potter...et bien je suis surprise. De ce que tu m'en disais vous ne vous entendiez vraiment pas, mais peut-être était-ce là des chamailleries enfantines._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Narcissa._

_P.S. : si tu souhaites ne joindre que moi, renvoies moi Lady en lui disant de me mordre trois fois le pouce. Si tu souhaites que ça ne soit que pour ton père, dis lui de ne le faire qu'une fois. Comme ça tu ne communiqueras qu'avec qui tu le veux. Chaleureusement, ta mère. »_

Draco rigola et sous la surprise, Harry s'approcha pour lire la lettre.

« _ Ta mère à l'air d'avoir un fort caractère..., _fit Harry en s'esclaffant à son tour après avoir lu_.

_ Oui, elle a le même caractère que...Sirius..., _chuchota Draco en ayant peur de la réaction de Harry._

_ Tu sais...c'est Bellatrix qui a eu Sirius...c'est elle que je hais, ta mère n'a rien fait et même si elle aurait souhaité se réconcilier avec lui pour les mauvaises raisons...au moins elle y pensait. »

Draco hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre et Harry le remit contre le mur pour l'embrasser chaudement. Il l'attira un peu plus au fond de la rue qui s'avéra être une impasse et le retourna contre le mur en embrassant chaque parties de son cou à nu. Enivrés, ils oublièrent toute raison, toute logique et Harry le prit contre le mur, sans aucune protection, seulement son corps contre le sien, seulement des gémissements de plaisirs et enfin la jouissance. Draco lança un sort de nettoyage et ils se rhabillèrent pour rejoindre le bar vers lequel avait voulu l'entraîner Harry pour répondre à ses parents. En cet instant, rien n'aurait put les perturber, mais Draco avait oublié d'appliquer un conseil de sa mère...'_je t'incite à faire ce que bon te semble de ta vie du moment que tu réfléchis aux conséquences._' ...il avait oublié une des conséquences possible au fait de ne pas mettre de protection magique...


	7. Chapter 7

_Bien le bonjour les gens! :D_

_Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je les ai toutes lues et elles me motivent à fond pour écrire la suite. Certaines m'ont faites bien rire, je cite celle qui m'a faite avoir un fou rire : "Et là, Paf a child". C'est vraiment excellent x')_  
_Je n'en dis pas plus mais je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews._

_Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture !_

_Milla_

* * *

**Chapitre sept.**

_**It's down on me, I got to tell you one thing**_

_(C'est tombé sur moi, je suis arrivé à te le dire)._

Les mois se suivirent et s'enchaînèrent sans laisser le temps aux septièmes année de respirer. Malgré les vacances de pâques, le travail leur était tombé dessus comme un cognard sur un joueur inattentif. Le mois de mai pointait le bout de son nez et si les Serpentard avaient cessé de s'acharner sur Draco, si les Gryffondor commençaient enfin à l'accepter presque entièrement, c'était surtout parce que plus aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le temps de faire preuve ne serait-ce que de sarcasme. De temps en temps entre deux cours une réflexion volait, mais Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Hermione haussaient les épaules, un peu trop stressés pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient devenus inséparables et passaient leurs temps ensembles pour réviser ou se détendre.

«_ Draco,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je me demande comment as-tu pu oublier une telle chose. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis ta mère et ton père va sûrement plus mal réagir que moi, mais tu aurais dû faire attention. N'oublies pas que si ce que tu penses s'avère vrai, tu vas devoir faire un choix. Un choix difficile. Je suis là pour te conseiller – étant déjà passée par là, je ne pourrais que t'aider. J'espère que les deux hommes qui t'entourent ne te rejetteront pas, mais laisses à ton père le temps de digérer la nouvelle après la lui avoir annoncé.  
Je pense cependant que Harry acceptera. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je le sens. N'aies pas peur Dray, tout ira bien. Je te le souhaite après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous sauver. Après les efforts que tu as fait pour vivre et être heureux._

_Ta tendre mère,_

_Narcissa._»

Draco replia soigneusement la lettre de sa mère et la rangea dans sa poche, le cœur serré et à demi rassuré. Il aurait toujours sa mère sur qui compter. Il s'appuya sur le mur de la volière le vent chaud caressant presque tendrement son visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de son père...qui ne tarda pas, le hibou familial se posa devant lui avec des yeux presque désolés.

« _Draco,_

_Je ne te pensais pas aussi irresponsable. Comment as-tu pu ?! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu devrais avoir honte, à ton âge de faire ce genre d'erreurs, indigne d'un Malefoy. Une insulte. Un scandale._

_Lucius Malefoy._ »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et déchira la lettre. Que son père aille voir le Kraken si il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas être un Malefoy mais être lui même. Avec une part de Malefoy, ça faisait partie de lui après tout, mais plus devoir faire semblant. Il voulait faire sa vie, ses propres erreurs et qu'importe ce que tous en pensaient, lui ne pensait pas que c'était une erreur, c'était peut-être un cadeau, même si rien n'était encore sûr...

Alors que le mois de mai commençait, les dates des examens furent affichées. Ce jour là, Draco avait semblé bien plus pâle que d'accoutumé et Harry n'avait cessé de lui lancer des coups d'oeil inquiet. Ces derniers temps il avait remarqué que Draco mangeait soit très peu soit beaucoup et de façon étrange, par moment il le voyait même pâlir et transpirer un peu avant de redevenir normal. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de l'amener à l'infirmerie, mais son petit ami était une véritable tête de mûle et avait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Lui qui avait toujours été une chochote en tant que Serpentard, jouait les gros durs en Gryffondor ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Harry au plus haut point d'ailleurs.

Harry était allé s'entraîner avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch tandis que Draco – qui n'avait pas touché à un seul plat durant le petit déjeuner –, Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers le tableau d'affichage. En vérité, Harry s'inquiétait tellement de voir à nouveau l'état de Draco dégringoler qu'il s'était emporté en plein milieu de la salle commune juste avant le petit déjeuner.

* * *

_Une heure plus tôt._

_« _ Draco maintenant ça suffit ! __**S'était écrié Harry faisant sursauter tous les élèves comattant dans les fauteuils**__._

__ Harry, ne t'énerves pas comme ça ! **L'avait réprimandée Hermione, plus pour les autres élèves présent que pour l'empêcher de faire la morale à Draco, il l'avait bien comprit d'ailleurs car il reprit.**_

__ Ecoutes Draco, **avait poursuivit le brun en baissant le ton pour ne plus importuner les autres**, tu es mal en point depuis plus de deux semaines, je m'inquiète, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie._

__ Non. **Avait simplement répliqué le nouveau Gryffondor.**_

__ Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça encore deux semaines ! A ce rythme tu vas vraiment tomber malade !_

__ Mais lâches moi la grappe, MERDE ! C'est peut-être un simple effet du stress !_

__ ...je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Tu devrais au moins..._

__ NON ! »_

_ Ginny, Neville et Ron se tassèrent dans les sièges tandis que Hermione poussait un soupir. Ca y est, Harry allait exploser, ils se regardèrent et eurent le temps de compter jusqu'à trois._

__ DANS CE CAS, NE COMPTES PAS SUR MOI POUR T'ACCOMPAGNER A L'INFIRMERIE SI TU VAS MAL ! **Hurla Harry avant de partir en direction du stade de Quidditch pour aller s'entraîner comme l'avait prévu l'équipe pour ne pas se faire rétamer au dernier match de la saison qui se jouait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard**._

__ TRES BIEN, PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION D'Y ALLER ! **S'égosilla le blond** »_

_ Mais Harry ne l'entendait déjà plus, il avait disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, la rage au ventre et une envie viscérale de taper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ginny avait tenté de le rattraper pour le calmer, mais Neville s'était embronché et était tombée sur elle, l'empêchant de pouvoir rattraper Harry. Ce dernier avait parcouru les couloirs pour descendre au terrain de Quidditch et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait prit trois fois le même chemin tellement il était énervé et ne regardait pas où il allait. Il avait alors inspiré un grand coup afin de se calmer mais n'avait réussit à rien, alors il avait accéléré le pas. Plus vite il décollerait de la terre ferme pour s'envoler, mieux ça irait..._

* * *

_Retour au présent._

Hermione réussit à faire un passage dans la foule et à les mener jusque devant l'immense tableau sur lequel scintillait les horaires des examens. Le tableau avait été ensorcelé par la nouvelle directrice et il montrait à celui qui le regardait les horaires qui correspondait à la matière pour laquelle il serait évalué. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait quatre jours d'examens non-stop. Il déglûtit, la chaleur commença à monter, une nausée le prit, il se sentit bouger d'avant en arrière. Hermione le rattrapa tout juste avant qu'il ne tombe en avant. Draco eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et de voir des étoiles apparaître derrière ses paupières que déjà il régurgitait le peu qu'il avait réussit à avaler lors du petit déjeuner. La foule se dispersa d'un coup écœuré par le liquide qui s'était répandu sur le sol. Hermione poussa un soupir tandis que Ron retroussait son nez en lançant un « recurvite ! » à peine audible.

« _ Harry avait raison, _grogna le roux._

_ Oui, et c'est pour ça que ce coup-ci on amène Draco à l'infirmerie. »

Draco se redressa subitement, tentant de fuir mais Ron lui asséna un coup sec derrière la nuque qui le fit mollement retomber dans les bras d'Hermione. Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley haussa les épaules devant les yeux courroucés de la jeune fille.

« _ Au moins tu peux l'y amener sans qu'il ne fasse d'esclandre ! _Se justifia le jeune homme._

_ Tu aurais pu le tuer ! _S'agaça Hermione._

_ Ben il n'est pas mort ! Alors amènes le avant qu'il ne se réveille 'mione, je vais chercher Harry pour qu'il te rejoigne.

_ Oui, il saura mieux décrire les symptômes que moi... »

Ron embrassa rapidement Hermione avant de se diriger vers le stade et elle lança un sortilège de lévitation sur Draco sans prêter attention aux regards posés sur elle, de toute façon, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient l'aider. Elle arriva sans entraves devant l'infirmerie dont les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement et d'elles même, Mme Pommfresh se précipita vers Hermione et lui désigna un lit sur lequel elle fit se poser Draco. L'infirmière se dépêcha d'analyser Draco, tâtant, cherchant, fronçant les sourcils.

« _ Qu'est-il arrivé exactement ?_ Demanda la femme._

_ Eh bien, on était devant le panneau d'affichage et il est devenu soudain très pâle et il s'est avachi sur moi.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-il mal ? Est-ce seulement depuis ce matin ou depuis plus longtemps ?

_ Euh...

_ Environ deux semaines. _Répondit une voix sourde et grondante de colère qui fit sursauter les deux femmes_. »

Harry venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie, son éclair de feu sur l'épaule et Ron à ses côtés. L'infirmière alla fermer les grandes portes de bois pendant que le brun et le roux s'asseyait sur des chaises que Hermione avait fait apparaître. Madame Pommfresh revînt vers eux et fit un signe de tête en direction de Hermione et Ron.

« _ Pourriez vous, s'il vous plaît sortir ? J'aurais besoin de parler un peu avec monsieur Potter.

_ Bien. On t'attend dehors Harry.  
_ Pas de problème, _répondit Harry entre ses dents serrées_. »

Ses deux meilleurs sortirent de la salle, le laissant en tête à tête avec une madame Pommfresh aux allures soucieuse.

« _ Monsieur Potter, confirmez vous que Draco Malefoy a ces symptômes depuis deux semaines environ ?

_ Oui. Et qu'il a des sautes d'humeurs importantes. Tantôt il a froid, tantôt il a trop chaud, il se sent vraiment très mal..., _souffla Harry en se détendant soudainement._

_ Je sais que vous êtes ensembles tous les deux...

_ Toute l'école le sait, _grogna Harry en se renfrognant à nouveau ne sachant pas où voulez en venir la bonne femme._

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est avez vous eu des rapports non protégés ?

_ Je...non..enfin...je...,_ bafouilla le survivant en rougissant_.

_ Mais encore ?_ Demanda-t-elle en haussant le sourcil._

_ Je...je ne me souviens plus..., _fit-il le plus sincèrement du monde._

_ Hum...dans ce cas...je ne suis sûre de rien. Mademoiselle Granger ? _Appela la femme._ »

Hermione rentra à nouveau le sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

« _ Je vais vous préparer ma cheminée, je veux que vous accompagniez messieurs Potter et Malefoy à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, je n'ai pas le nécessaire pour savoir ce dont souffre monsieur Malefoy dans cette infirmerie, bien que j'ai ma petite idée.

_ Très bien madame.

_ Monsieur Weasley ? _Appela-t-elle._

_ Oui ? _Fit le jeune homme en faisant apparaître sa tête dans l'entrebâillement des deux portes._

_ Voulez-vous bien porter le message que je vais vous donner à la directrice ?

_ Oui madame Pommfresh.

_ Merci. Suivez moi tous les trois dans mon bureau. Miss Granger, lancez un sort de lévitation à Monsieur Malefoy. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et après qu'elle ait ensorcelé Draco, ils suivirent la femme aux cheveux poivre et sel dans son bureau où elle s'installa devant la cheminée en marmonnant une formule. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se releva puis prit un parchemin et traça plusieurs ligne sur le bout de papier avant de le rouler, le sceller et le tendre à Ron.

« _ Ceci est pour la directrice. Vous, direction la cheminée. »

Harry se plaça dans la cheminée et Hermione fit descendre Draco jusqu'à ce que le brun puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se plaça à côté d'eux, prit une grande poignée de poudre de cheminette et articula clairement « Hôpital Sainte Mangouste ». Ils disparurent instantanément dans de grandes flammes vertes. Madame Pommfresh poussa un soupir et se laissa choir, Merlin que les mois allaient être longs jusqu'aux vacances d'été...


	8. Chapter 8

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! :D**_

_**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)  
Voici (enfin !) le chapitre 8 ! Je m'excuse de ne l'avoir pas posté plutôt, mais j'attends d'avoir écris au moins deux chapitres de plus à chaque fois pour poster, au cas où il m'arriverait d'avoir une panne sèche un jour comme il m'est arrivé avec une autre de mes fictions xD**_

_**Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en attendant je retourne écrire! :P  
**_

_**Bisous à tous ! **_

_**Millama**_

* * *

**Chapitre huit.**

_**Yeah I got to tell you one thing.**_

_(Je dois te dire quelque chose)._

Draco ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, Hermione commençait à devenir folle et Harry restait silencieux. Un médicomage les avait prit en charge rapidement, faisant attendre Hermione et Harry dans le couloir pendant qu'il faisait toute une batterie de test. Il avait assuré en sortant que le jeune Malefoy était en vie, son crâne n'avait rien mais que le geste de Ron combiné à son malaise, ça allait le faire dormir encore un moment. D'après lui, le temps d'aller parler des résultats avec un autre médicomage et de revenir. Il avait alors permit aux deux jeunes gens de se rendre dans la chambre où reposait l'ancien serpentard.

Harry poussa un soupir en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Le médicomage n'avait pas semblé inquiet outre mesure, mais lui se rongeait les sangs. Draco allait à nouveau mal et il n'avait rien pu faire pour. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus le matin même, mais il désespérait aussi tout à fait de voir Draco ne rien faire pour aller mieux. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« _ Harry, détends toi. Tu as réussis à sauver le monde sorcier, tu devrais pouvoir surmonter ça..., _tenta-t-elle de plaisanter._

_ Hermione...si il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas le surmonter...

_ Il ne lui arrivera rien Harry, aussi bien il n'a rien.

_ Ca me rend dingue de ne pas savoir...

_ Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi... »

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme aux cheveux bruns/grisonnants réapparut. Il avait un large sourire et portait son regard attendrit vers le lit. Lit où Draco commençait à s'éveiller, s'agitant doucement. Avant que Hermione n'ait pu dire un mot, Harry s'était précipité sur Draco et déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond referma les yeux, remontant ses bras autour du cou du brun et poussant un soupir de bien être. Il se sentait un peu mieux malgré une douleur lancinante aux cervicales et il était heureux que son petit ami ne lui en veuille plus. Ils se séparèrent à regret, leurs fronts restants pourtant l'un contre l'autre.

« _ Où suis-je ? _Demanda-t-il._

_ A Sainte Mangouste Draco.

_ Pourquoi ? _S'affola soudain le blond._

_ Madame Pommfresh nous y a envoyé après t'avoir examiné. Elle semblait penser que ce n'était pas dans ses compétences, _expliqua Harry en chuchotant tentant de garder leur bulle intacte._

_ Et elle a eu raison. _Intervint une voix qui les fit sursauter._ »

Le médicomage s'approcha après avoir fait sortir Hermione et s'installa sur un siège en face d'eux. Il leur sourit avec un air paternaliste, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

« _ Il semblerait, messieurs, que le jeune Malefoy soit...enceint. _Annonça gaiement l'homme._ »

Draco pâlit. Il le savait depuis le début du deuxième mois mais n'avait rien voulut dire, prétextant un stress trop important. Il baissa les yeux, attendant la réaction de Harry. Une peur grondante se répandait en lui à la même allure qu'une armée en marche pour conquérir le monde. Harry allait le tuer. Le quitter. L'abandonner. Il allait peut-être même aller dans le sens de son père, lui en vouloir, le renier. Cela le blesserait bien plus que les simples mots de son père. Il allait devoir...devoir quoi ? Sans Harry il ne serait plus rien. Une larme lui échappa. Il n'entendait plus ce que disaient les deux hommes, il pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ce si précieux don qui lui était offert. Ce petit être qu'il avait fait avec le seul qui l'ait jamais aimé réellement. Il n'entendit pas les pas se diriger vers la porte. Sa peur l'avait désormais envahit totalement. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Harry était il partit ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il releva les yeux et tomba dans deux grands yeux émeraudes.

« _ Draco...tu le savais n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond eut envie de fuir ces deux yeux verts émeraudes qui le sondaient, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il savait qu'il le dirait de toute façon, et quitte à ce que Harry le laisse tomber, autant qu'il sache tout de suite...

« _ Oui...

_ POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?! _S'emporta le brun._

_ QU'AURAIS-TU FAIS SI JE TE L'AVAIS DIT ?! _Contra l'ancien serpentard en se défendant avec son désespoir._

_ Je ne t'aurais pas laissé tout seul ! _Râla Harry._

_ Tu m'aurais aidé à avorter c'est ça ?! _Cracha Draco. _»

Harry saisit son petit ami par les épaules et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux gris de son vis-à-vis. Draco cligna des yeux. Pourquoi Harry semblait-il surprit, presque choqué par cette idée ?

« _ Pardon ?

_ Personne ne souhaiterait avoir un enfant...à notre âge...

_ Draco...laisses moi te dire une chose : TU ES DEBILE ! _Explosa de rire Harry. _»

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Harry riait-il aux éclats dans une situation comme ça ? Il le frappa doucement sur la tête mais assez fort pour qu'il cesse de se marrer comme un lutin de Cornouailles. Son mal de tête prenait le dessus à nouveau et il sentait la colère bouillir en lui.

« _ Pourquoi par Merlin rigoles-tu ?!

_ Draco...je ne veux pas...que tu avortes. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« _ Je...

_ Non, Draco. Si tu choisis de le garder, nous le garderons.

_ Mais...je...les cours et...

_ Draco... »

Ce dernier sentit son cœur éclater sous l'appellation si douce, si aimante, mais aussi si exaspérée. Les larmes se remirent à couler et Harry le prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte si douce et si chaude le rasséréna. Alors sa mère avait raison... ? Harry ne l'obligerait pas à avorter... L'odeur de Harry lui chatouilla les narines et la sensation de sécurité que le corps chaud de son amant lui procurait le fit pleurer un peu plus.

« _ Ecoutes Draco, les examens sont bientôt, tu n'auras donc pas à t'en faire pour les cours. Pour le reste...une fois diplômés... »

La phrase resta en suspens et ça le blessa.

« _ ...Si tu veux venir habiter chez moi...nous pourrions...former une famille..., _souffla Harry pas certain que Draco soit d'accord._

_ Je...mes parents...mon père...va me tuer.

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Ne...t'excuses pas, _renifla le blond transformé en madeleine par ses émotions décuplés d'homme enceint_, je ne te l'ai pas dit...parce que je voulais le garder...c'est ma faute.

_ Hey...Drac'... ?

_ Hum ? _Fit l'autre en levant vers lui des yeux remplit de larmes_.

_ On l'a fait ensembles. C'est notre faute. »

Pour seule réponse Draco hocha la tête et se serra un peu plus contre Harry pour avoir le plus de réconfort possible. Il avait besoin de sentir les muscles de Harry contre son corps, d'entendre sa respiration, de savoir qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou, remonta tout doucement sur sa mâchoire laissant une trace brûlante sur la peau du blond et termina son trajet sur ses lèvres où ils échangèrent un baiser salé, plein de larmes. Leurs langues se frayèrent un passage et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, de ce genre de baiser qu'ils ne se donnaient que très rarement, dans l'intimité de la nuit lorsqu'ils pouvaient se chuchoter des mots doux sans pression ni regards extérieurs. Draco interrompit le baiser, frottant son nez contre celui de Harry, sa respiration rapide et le feu dans les entrailles.

« _ J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

_ Hum ? _Copia le brun dans un petit sourire._

_ Je t'aime. »

Et il embrassa à nouveau son petit ami amoureusement. Qu'importait le futur, ils étaient ensembles et ils allaient avoir un bébé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Premier sourire apaisé qu'il faisait depuis des mois. Harry lui avait recollé le cœur, l'avait fait avancer, mais une part de lui restait dans l'ombre, voyant les jours passer gris et sans saveurs...et savoir qu'un petit être né de leur union grandissait dans son ventre le faisait revivre. Il allait devenir papa et c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arriver après le premier baiser échangé avec Harry...

« _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Une tornade brune entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Ils sourirent tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se recule et leur claque une baffe chacun derrière la tête.

« _ Mais, 'Mione ! _S'exclamèrent-ils._

_ Pas de mais ! Toi c'est parce que je sais que tu savais et tu ne nous as RIEN DIT ! Tu nous as laissé pourrir comme des fruits murs ! Et TOI ! Harry, James, Potter ! TU N'AS PAS FAIT ATTENTION ! Crétins ! »

Le sourire béat qu'elle affichait contredisait ses dires. Elle semblait rayonner et penser que c'était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver aux deux garçons bien qu'ils fussent jeunes.

« _ Mais je suis heureuse. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour vous...mais cependant...c'est une bonne chose de pouvoir donner la vie, sourit-elle à l'encontre de Draco.

_ Ca se voyait tant que ça... ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Que je cachais quelque chose. »

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers Draco.

« _ Oui. Enfin, surtout ces dernières semaines.

_ Ca me rendait fou que tu saches ce qu'il t'arrivait mais que tu ne me dises rien. »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, si il avait su que cela se passerait ainsi, il aurait de suite dit à Harry ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais en même temps...il ne regrettait pas, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si il le lui avait dit avant ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir! :D  
**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre elles m'ont faites chaud au coeur, je suis heureuse que la fiction vous plaise, j'espère vous faire encore un peu voyager avec cette fiction ! :p**

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, je vous embrasse! :D**

**Millama.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf.**

_**What you give to me takes my breath away...  
**(Ce que tu me donnes me coupe le souffle)._

Hermione était partie la première afin de prendre les potions que le médicomage avait recommandé et de s'avancer pour laisser les deux garçons parler. Elle avait comprit aux regards qu'ils échangeaient et aux longs silences qu'elle était de trop. Ca ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de s'éloigner de cette ambiance pesante, d'autant qu'elle savait les deux garçons timides lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs véritables sentiments, encore plus quand cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne parlaient que peu. Elle soupira en entrant dans la cheminée de Ste Mangouste pour aller à Poudlard, ces deux là étaient vraiment des catastrophes sur pattes sur le plan émotionnel.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement, profitant qu'ils soient seuls pour faire passer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au travers d'un baiser. La peur qu'il avait eu, la joie qu'il ressentait et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se décala rapidement cependant pour jeter un regard colérique au blond.

« _ Ne recommences plus jamais.

_ Je t'ai déjà promis cela._ Articula Draco en se recomposant un masque hautain._

_ Ne prends pas cette expression avec moi Dray s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande. Je te demande de ne plus me mentir. Ou d'affiner la vérité, _ajouta-t-il en voyant son petit ami ouvrir la bouche_, je souhaite aussi que tu cesses d'être tête de mule quand il s'agit de ta santé. D'après ce que le médicomage a dit tu ne cours pas grand chose, mais il peut y avoir des complications et...

_ J'ai compris Harry. Je ne me tairais pas.

_ Très bien...dans ce cas, rentrons à Poudlard. Je suppose que tu voudras au moins l'annoncer à tes parents.

_ Le leur...confirmer plutôt.

_ Je...quoi ?...

_ Je leur en avais parlé. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et mes parents...

_ Je comprends. Excuses moi j'ai été surpris je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser plus que ça. Viens, rentrons. »

Draco se leva et passa derrière le rideau pour se changer en poussant un soupir. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour lui en une seule journée et il avait grand hâte de pouvoir s'endormir dans le lit à baldaquin que McGonagald avait concédé agrandir pour qu'ils y dorment ensembles Harry et lui. Alors qu'il enfilait un vêtement, le rideau se tira et Harry passa derrière tout en refermant derrière lui. Son regard était tendre mais remplit de désir, Draco frissonna, ce regard il le connaissait bien et il ne savait pas y résister mais...

« _ Tu veux quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-il quand même, cachant un sourire à son amant_. »

Il était fatigué mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, il aimait Harry et le fuyait depuis quelques jours par crainte qu'il sente quelque chose de changer. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais une peur n'est pas faite pour être logique. Harry s'approcha et plaqua son torse contre le dos de Draco, enserrant sa taille de ses bras musclés.

« _ Je te veux toi Draco. _Prononça Harry à voix basse, son ton grave provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps_.

_ Hum...je suis fatigué et peu en forme..., _répliqua le blond en se décalant un peu_.

_ Vraiment ?_ Fit Harry_. »

Il le plaqua à nouveau contre lui et embrassa son cou tendrement, mordillant par endroit la peau douce et tendre.

« _ Oui. Articula Draco malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait. »

Harry descendit une main vers le bas du tee-shirt que Draco avait enfilé et la passa en dessous. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau fine du ventre du blond qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« _ Tu es mauvais menteur Draco, _souffla Harry dans son cou_.

_ Je...ne vois...pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Hum...voyons ça... »

Et il fit descendre l'autre main vers le pantalon de Draco où il sentit la virilité de ce dernier bien dressée.

« _ Tu disais ? _Se moqua tendrement le brun_.

_ Rien du tout...putain Harry, prends moi. »

Le dénommé Harry fit un grand sourire et retourna vivement Draco pour l'embrasser. Le baiser n'eut rien de tendre, juste du désir à l'état pur, le besoin de sentir l'autre vibrer. Les jours passés sans s'embrasser à cause d'une dispute les avaient laissés dans le besoin le plus primaire de l'autre. Harry jeta presque Draco sur le lit qui se trouvait de leur côté et il s'empressa de grimper dessus à son tour afin de reconnecter leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Draco enserra la taille de Harry entre ses jambes et attrapa la cravate de son uniforme pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Les vêtements tombèrent au sol un à un, sauf la cravate que Harry conserva afin de lier les poignets de Draco aux barreaux du lit. Ce dernier voulut protester, mais le brun engloutissait dans sa bouche la totalité de sa virilité et seul un couinement de plaisir lui échappa. Le survivant glissa une main sous les reins du blond et caressa du bout des doigts son entrée. Le blond hoqueta. Toutes les sensations que Harry lui procurait lui avaient tellement manqué. Il donna sans le vouloir un coup de rein et Harry serra ses doigts sur sa peau, laissant des marques rouges sur ses fesses.

Harry se redressa et suçota la peau de Draco depuis son ventre jusqu'à son cou où il planta ses dents délicatement. Draco sentit le sang pulser plus fort dans ses veines et sa tête tourner, c'était une délicieuse torture mais il voulait toucher le brun, rendre caresses pour caresse.

« _ Non, non, non...tu ne bouges pas Dray...,_ susurra-t-il avec un regard remplit de sous entendu._

_ Je...aïe !

_ J'ai dis, tu ne bouges pas Dray... »

Le brun venait de donner une claque sur l'extérieur de la cuisse droite de Draco et celui-ci dû se retenir de râler. D'une part pour ne pas en recevoir une deuxième et d'autre part parce qu'il se surprenait à apprécier ça, surtout lorsque Harry effleura de ses doigts la peau rouge lui donnant des frissons. Le brun leva sa main jusqu'à hauteur de visage et suçota son index de la main droite tout en descendant la main gauche sur sa virilité. Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Harry allait-il vraiment faire ça devant lui, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit ? Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant. Sa virilité humide et à l'air n'attendait que d'être touchée.

« _ T-t-t-t Draco, regardes moi. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre et redressa la tête. La vision de Harry, nu, se donnant du plaisir était la plus érotique qu'il soit et son bas ventre était en feu. Il voulait son vis en lui, son corps ne réclamait que ça, mais Harry prenait son temps.

« _ Tu es impatient...une vraie... qualité de Gryffondor qui fonce... tête baissé...,_ rigola Harry entre deux respirations saccadée_. »

Le blond voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Harry cessa tout mouvement pour fondre sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser sauvagement tout en rentrant le premier doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Draco hoqueta dans le baiser, surprit, puis écarta un peu plus les jambes pour mieux accueillir les préparations de Harry. Un deuxième doigt suivit bientôt, puis une troisième. Draco bougeait autant qu'il le pouvait pour aller en rythme avec le brun, mais les poignets attachés il était frustré et Harry sourit. L'expression de Draco était la plus sexy et la plus drôle à voir en même temps. Sexy parce que concentré, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux étalés en bataille sur l'oreiller, les muscles tendus et roulants sous la peau, mais drôle parce que de temps en temps les bras tiraient sur le cravate et un grognement s'échappait de sa gorge. Harry plaqua sa virilité contre la sienne et les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour palier à la frustration du blond qui gémit en donnant un coup de rein. Harry plia les doigts à l'intérieur de Draco et le blond cria.

Il retira ses doigts et se plaça correctement avant de soulever Draco et de s'enfoncer en lui lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Le visage du blond se crispa tandis que Harry rentrait en lui. Ils attendirent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le blond face un signe de tête et Harry se retira pour rentrer vivement en Draco qui planta ses ongles dans ses paumes sous le mélange étrange de la douleur et du plaisir. Un autre coup de rein puissant Draco resserra vivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry qui le regardait, les yeux brillants de désirs face à ce Draco partagé entre deux sensations. Il embrassa le blond en se retirant et lui mordit le cou en rentrant à nouveau en lui. Il continua ses coups de reins puissants et rapide, profitant de la chaleur du blond au maximum.

« _ Ha...Harry...détaches moi...

_ Pou...pourquoi ?

_ Je veux te toucher...Pitié... »

Harry attrapa dans sa main la verge de Draco et entama un va et vient en poussant sa virilité à lui au plus profond du blond qui vit alors tout blanc. Harry avait touché son point le plus sensible, cette petite boule de nerfs qui valait tous les plaisirs. Le survivant sourit avant de lâcher la virilité de Draco pour le détacher. Ce dernier agrippa alors le dos de Harry et dans un coup de rein le prit en lui en poussant un cri de bonheur : sa prostate avait à nouveau été touchée. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Harry et les coups de reins reprirent, le plaisir augmentant toujours plus à chaque coups. A chaque fois que Harry rentrait à nouveau en lui, Draco laissait une trace de griffure qui avait un effet encore plus excitant sur le brun. Tous deux avaient le souffle court, les idées en vrac, le cœur battant, la vision flou. Ils se voyaient juste l'un l'autre comme si le monde s'était réduit à eux. La prostate malmenée de Draco cria finalement grâce et dans un cri tous ses muscles se contractèrent autour de Harry et il jouit puissamment. Le brun sentit Draco se resserrer, son souffle se hâcha encore plus et l'orgasme qui grondait dans son bas ventre explosa, le faisant jouir à son tour à l'intérieur du blond qui l'attira contre lui comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il voulait l'aimer, tout simplement, encore et encore.

« _ Je t'aime Dray... »

Un reniflement lui répondit et il releva un peu le visage pour apercevoir une larme rouler sur la joue de son amant mais accompagné d'un sourire. Harry se pencha et embrassa la larme, la recueillant sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur celles de Draco qui passa ses bras fin autour du cou de Harry.

« _ Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ C'est de ta faute.

_ … ?

_ Tout ce que tu me dis, tout ce que tu me fais, me couple le souffle. »

Harry se figea avant de se détendre à nouveau et d'enfermer Draco dans ses bras pour une étreinte. C'était une des rares déclarations du blond, et à chaque fois son cœur et son estomac semblait disparaître sous le choc, sous le plaisir ressenti.

« _ Je suis désolé...je t'ai mordu...tu vas avoir des traces de partout. _S'excusa Harry en rougissant quelque peu_.

_ Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai aimé...et je t'ai fait des griffures dans tout le dos, sourit Draco. »

Harry se retira et posa sa tête dans le cou du blond afin de respirer son odeur. Qu'elle lui avait manqué...il lui avait manqué. Il l'aimait. Ils se relevèrent après avoir échangé un dernier baiser et s'habillèrent chacun de leurs côté avant de retourner main dans la main vers la salle où se trouvait les cheminées pour retourner à Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent, personne ne se trouvait à l'infirmerie alors Draco entraîna Harry vers la volière, il se devait de tenir ses parents au courant. Il attrapa Lady et lui donna du miam'hibou avant d'entamer l'écriture de la première des lettres : celle pour sa mère.

«_Mère,_

_Harry m'a amené à Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui, car comme tu t'en doutes, il n'était au courant de rien et a finalement découvert la vérité, car ça y est, c'est confirmé je suis bien enceint. Il a piqué une de ses habituelles crises de colère Potterienne, mais non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas garder l'enfant comme je le pensais, mais parce que je ne lui avais rien dit. Il est heureux mère et je ne pensais pas qu'il le serait pourtant...son bonheur me transporte. Il arrive à me couper le souffle. _

_Je sais que père ne le prendra pas aussi bien, mais qu'importe. Le monde des sorciers se fiche éperdument de mes choix de vie alors je ferais ce que je souhaite. _

_Draco. _»

Il fit apparaître un deuxième parchemin sous ses yeux en grimaçant, Harry se mit derrière lui, encerclant ses hanches de ses bras. Draco poussa un soupir et rédigea la lettre à l'adresse de son père.

« _Père,_

_Je reviens de Ste Mangouste avec la confirmation que je porte un enfant. Saches, que j'ai enfin pu le dire à Harry et nous avons décidé de le garder. Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir construire sa vie, encore plus lorsque l'on aime la personne avec qui l'on est. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais grandir, sortir du cocon que vous m'avez fait et faire mes propres erreurs (même si je ne vois pas ce bébé comme une erreur). Sur ce, je te laisse._

_Draco._ »

Il cacheta les lettres avant de donner les indications à Lady qui, après lui avoir donné un coup de tête affectueux, déplia ses grandes ailes afin de s'envoler vers le manoir des Malefoy. Draco poussa un profond soupir et s'appuya contre Harry qui le serra un peu plus fort. La vue depuis la tour de la volière était magnifique à cette époque de l'année et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait bouger.

« _ J'aurais voulu partager cette nouvelle avec Sirius et Severus..., _soupira Harry en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Draco_.

_ Oui, j'aurais aussi voulu en parler avec mon parrain. Tu imagines un peu ? Il serait venu nous apporter toutes les potions possibles et imaginables !

_ Tu vas me dire que Severus était si attentionné que ça ?_ Rigola Harry avant de recevoir une tape faussement boudeuse sur le bras._

_ Oui ! Figures toi que lorsque j'étais petit j'ai attrapé une maladie fort inquiétante et il n'a pas quitté mon chevet pendant trois semaines si bien que mes parents ont dû lui installer un lit de camps !

_ C'est vrai, Sirius m'avait raconté à quel point Severus pouvait être protecteur, _se rappela Harry soudain nostalgique_.

_ Et ton parrain agissez sur des coups de tête. En vrai Gryffondor. Mais il aurait pu déplacer une montagne pour Severus. Je me souviens qu'après que Severus lui ait sauvé la vie derrière le voile au ministère de la magie, il l'a poursuivit pendant trois jours pour le remercier ! _Rigola Draco._

_ Mais il n'avait pas réfléchit au fait que Severus allait s'énerver. _Continua Harry avec un sourire amusé._

_ Oui et Severus lui a collé son poing dans la figure le quatrième jour en lui disant que comme ça il arrêterait de s'excuser. »

Ils eurent un fou rire en retraçant la scène dans leurs têtes. Leurs parrains respectifs avaient été encore pire qu'eux pour se déclarer, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments respectifs, une vie s'était écoulée et tous les deux mourraient. Fin tragique pour une histoire héroïque.

« _ Severus avait attrapé une maladie étrange._ Réfléchit Draco_.

_ Exact. Et je n'avais jamais vu Sirius aussi inquiet et dévoué...

_ A part pour toi sûrement,_ murmura Draco._

_ En effet. Il a été à ses petits soins pendant un long moment et...

_ AH VOUS ÊTES LA ! _Cria une voix qui les fit sursauter._

_ Ron !

_ Hermione ! »

Les deux dénommés se jetèrent sur eux pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Ron les félicita et Harry et Draco le remercièrent avant de se lancer un clin d'oeil complice.

« _ McGonagall vous attends les garçons, l'infirmière l'a mise au courant, elle veut aménager un emploi du temps et parler avec toi Draco.

_ Euh...d'accord._ Fit ce dernier tout à fait surprit_.

_ Elle nous attend de suite ?

_ Oui, on vous accompagne. _Sourit la jeune femme en se serrant contre Ron qui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue_. »


	10. Chapter 10

_**OYE! :D  
**_

_**Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, la suite se prépare lentement mais sûrement, je viens de finir un passage qui m'a moi même mit les larmes aux yeux. Rien de grave, pas de mort je vous rassure, juste...je m'attache au personnage de Narcissa et me mettre à sa place pour écrire une lettre c'est...ouais, c'est quelque chose.  
Mais bon je ne vous en dirais pas plus car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite cette lettre! :D  
En attendant - et comme d'habitude - je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les amis!  
**_

_**Bisouuuus! **_

_**Millama.**_

* * *

**Chapitre dix.**

_**Now I'm tryin' to forget you...**_

_(Maintenant j'essaie de t'oublier)._

Ils revinrent vers vingt heure dans la salle commune et se laissèrent choir dans les fauteuils près de la cheminé où un feu crépitait. McGonagall leur avait parlé pendant près de trois heures d'affilées de tout ce qui pouvait être essentiel lors de la venue d'un enfant et elle les avait épuisé. Ils auraient voulu intervenir et lui dire que l'enfant n'était pas encore là, mais elle avait l'air si enflammée, si heureuse qu'ils l'avaient laissée parler. Elle avait semblé plus enjouée que d'habitude, les joues rosies et les yeux vifs. Un bec frappa contre la fenêtre de la salle commune et Draco se redressa. Il savait que c'était Lady qui lui apportait les réponses de ses parents.

« _ Ca va Draco ? »

L'appelé sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la source de sa frayeur : Hermione.

« _ Oui tout va bien, pourquoi ?

_ Tu es tout pâle...ce n'est pas Lady ? _Demanda la jeune femme en désignant la fenêtre._

_ Si, ce sont les réponses de mes parents.

_ Tu devrais les lire après manger non ?_ Fit délicatement Hermione._

_ Sinon tu ne vas rien pouvoir avaler, _renchérit Ron qui semblait outré par une telle possibilité._

_ Descendez tous les deux, _demanda Harry avec un sourire d'excuses_, je vais rester avec lui le temps qu'il lise la lettre. Au pire des cas...nous irons faire un tour aux cuisines avec ma cape d'invisibilité, _termina-t-il en chuchotant_.

_ Je...bon d'accord, _soupira Hermione avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras_, tu viens Ron ?

_ Ouais, à toute à l'heure. _Les salua-t-il avec un demi-sourire d'encouragements_. »

Le couple sortir de la salle commune et Harry et Draco restèrent seuls, debout au milieu de la pièce. Le blond prit une grande inspiration puis il alla ouvrir à Lady qui entra dans la pièce et se posa sur le rebord du canapé en tendant sa patte où étaient ligotée une lettre. Il la prit et l'ouvrit.

« _Draco._

_Il est improbable à mes yeux que vous ayez prit une décision pareille. Je crois que je suis encore plus outré que ce soit toi, un Malefoy, qui porte cet enfant. N'aurais-tu pas pu le laisser porter à Potter ? Non, tu te roules dans la honte et l'infortune après avoir renié ta maison d'appartenance. J'espère au moins que tu ne le montreras pas aux yeux du monde et que tu sauras le garder pour toi._

_Lucius Malefoy_.»

Une larme de colère roula sur la joue de Draco et il se précipita vers l'unique table de travail posée dans la salle commune des gryffondors pour lui répondre vivement. Harry le suivit et tenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour le calmer mais le regard gris tempête du blond le retint. Il s'assit donc à son côté après avoir déposé un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« _Père,_

_Je ne comprends pas ta colère. Mère et toi m'avez toujours élevé avec l'idée que ça n'a aucune importance. Je sais aussi que tu avais prévu un mariage entre Pansy et moi pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais encore seul, mais que sinon vous m'auriez laissé le choix. Alors pourquoi ? _

_De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas le choix. J'ai prit ma décision et l'afficherais aux yeux du monde si cela me fait envie. Maintenant, j'essaie de t'oublier, d'oublier ce que tu viens de me dire. _

_Draco._ »

Il scella la lettre et l'attacha avec colère à la patte de l'animal qui s'envola par où elle était venue. Draco se tourna vivement vers le mur dans lequel il frappa de toute ses forces avant de tomber à genoux en larmes. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras malgré les débattements. Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis que Draco pleurait tout son soul dans ses bras.

« _ Tu devrais aller te coucher Draco. Je vais aller te chercher à manger aux cuisines. _Souffla Harry_.

_ N-n-non. Je veux rester avec toi.

_ Ecoutes, je reviens dans dix minutes, tu prends les potions en attendant.

_ Et si mon père répond ?

_ En dix minutes ? Sois raisonnable, il ne te répondra sûrement que demain.

_ Il...il..., Draco ne put finir sa phrase tant les larmes venaient à foison.

_ Je sais...mais ta mère est encore là Draco.

_ Elle...ne m'a pas encore répondu !

_ Laisses lui le temps de s'occuper de ton père, elle t'enverra une lettre quand elle sera sûre qu'il ne fera pas quelque chose de démesuré. »

Le blond haussa simplement les épaules. Après tout son père contrôlait tout. Il se redressa en soupirant et Harry l'embrassa tendrement en le serrant contre lui.

« _ Je suis là de toute façon Draco... »

Draco renvoya un baiser un peu plus profond et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun qui avec un petit sourire le souleva dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusque sur le lit.

« _ Hey ! Je suis enceint mais pas incapable de marcher ! _Râla le blond_.

_ Une voix me parle ?_ Sourit Harry_.

_ Tu vas me le payer, laisses moi descendre !

_ Oooooh mais c'est que Mr Malefoy est énervé. _Rigola Harry en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou sans défense de Draco._

_ Je ne suis pas une princesse !

_ Non, maiiiiis...je m'en fou. »

Le blond poussa un cri outré, mais Harry le déposa sur le lit en se collant à lui, déposant des milliers de baiser partout sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes Draco baissa les armes, laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Harry sourit à son tour et embrassa tendrement le blond avant de faire passer une main sous sa chemise. Draco frémit sous le toucher et approfondit le baiser, son bas ventre se tordant de plaisir. Il voulait Harry, la de suite, c'était une nécessité, une obligation, c'était indispensable comme de respirer. Il rapprocha le corps de Harry du sien et frotta sensuellement son corps à celui du brun. Brun qui eut le tournis. Brun qui gémit. Brun qui faillit perdre la tête mais se redressa pour verrouiller la porte d'un sort qui ne laisserait pas leurs camarades entrer de si tôt et lança un sort de silence.

Leurs corps devinrent alors feu, chacune de leur caresses un petit coup de vent l'embrasant. Harry embrassa son amant à pleine bouche, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise. Son regard se faisait plus lubrique à chaque mouvements, plus sauvage. Draco déglûtit difficilement en sentant ce regard glisser de son visage jusque sur son torse désormais dénudé. Le jean suivit la chemise dans le trajet jusqu'au sol ainsi que le caleçon. Une lumière perverse passa dans les yeux du brun et Draco frissonna entre la crainte de ce qui pouvait passer par l'esprit de Harry et le plaisir que ça lui procurerait par la suite. Harry attrapa sa baguette et parcouru le torse du blond du bout de cette dernière. Des fourmillements se firent sentir sur son passage, Draco pensa que c'était simplement à cause de l'excitation, mais peu à peu une intense chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de son corps, partant du torse jusque dans ses extrémités. Il poussa un gémissement. Loin d'être désagréable, la chaleur amplifiait son plaisir et il accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Harry en lui donnant un coup de rein.

Le brun laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et pendant que Draco faisait valser ses vêtement, il laissa sa baguette descendre dans le dos de l'ex-Serpentard. Draco cessa de bouger. La fraîcheur parcourant sa colonne venait de rencontrer la chaleur qui s'était répandue en lui créant un mélange des plus plaisant. Une décharge électrique le parcourut et Harry approfondit le baiser. Il se sentit planer, des frissons pleins la chair. Le brun le rallongea et laissa sa baguette sur la table de nuit avant de se placer à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Draco. Il apporta un doigt à sa bouche, puis deux, qu'il suçota exagérément sous le regard brûlant de Draco. Harry se baissa et souleva le bassin du blond en engloutissant la verge de Draco qui enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans les coussins. La sensation était exquise et fut encore meilleure lorsque Harry titilla son entrée. Harry prépara le blond lentement, lui donnant un plaisir à la fois énorme et inassouvi. Il se redressa avant que le blond ne se déverse dans sa bouche et l'embrassa. Le blond renversa les positions, n'y tenant plus et s'empala sur le brun en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait failli défaillir en attendant que Harry le prenne.

« _ Draco...ça va ? »

Draco hocha la tête, aux anges. Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur le torse de Harry et commença les va-et-viens. Harry ancra ses doigts dans la peau des hanches de Draco pour l'accompagner et ils entamèrent une danse qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de répéter depuis quelques temps. Pourtant leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés, leurs yeux fermés pour ressentir la présence de l'autre jusqu'au bout, la bouche ouverte sur des halètements de bonheur. Le frais et la chaleur se mélangeant en lui, Draco bascula la tête en arrière, submergé par les sensations. Les bras tremblants, il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était, il était simplement un amalgame de plaisir, de désir. Harry inversa les places d'un coup de rein, releva les jambes du brun sur ses épaules et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec. Draco poussa un cri tandis qu'il était aveuglé par un éclair blanc derrière les paupières. Harry recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'anneau de chair de Draco se contracte autour de lui. Draco planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos du brun et poussa un cri de jouissance tout en se libérant, entraînant Harry dans l'orgasme puissant et dévastateur. Le brun se retira et se laissa choir à côté de son petit ami qui vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Haletants, ils échangèrent un baiser en surface.

« _ Je t'aime Draco.

_ Hum...'aussi »

Harry sourit en sentant le blond s'endormir contre lui et il se releva pour s'habiller. Il se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité, enleva les sorts lancés plutôt avant de se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines. Tous les élèves étaient encore dans la grande salle entrain de manger et il se sentit léger. Il y avait encore bien des obstacles à surmonter, mais grâce à Ron et Hermione, il savait ce qu'avait Draco : le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu leur donner jusqu'à présent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze.**

_**Now listen...**_

_(Maintenant écoutes)._

**le lendemain**

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant totalement. Un bruit se faisait entendre et il dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remarquer Lady qui donnait des coups de becs dans le fenêtre. Grommelant, il se redressa doucement, sentant une nausée poindre. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un fin coup de poignet, fit s'ouvrir la fenêtre. Lady s'engouffra dans la chambre et se posa sur le lit de Harry et lui.

« _ Alors...tu me ramènes du courrier ?_ Chuchota le blond plus pour se donner du courage qu'en attente d'une réelle réponse_. »

Lady hulula et vint se frotter à son visage avant de laisser tomber la lettre qu'elle tenait sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration en gratouillant le sommet du crâne de sa chouette. Il déplia finalement la lettre et fut soulager de reconnaître l'écriture de sa mère.

« _Draco,_

_Je pense que tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de savoir que Harry ne t'a pas renié. Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de toi ma plus grande peur avait été de l'annoncer à ton père car à cette époque nous n'étions pas encore mariés et je ne pouvais donc que comprendre tes craintes et désormais partager ton sentiment de bonheur. Aussi c'est le plus important ce que que Potter a fait pour toi.  
Evidemment, la réaction de ton père n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il m'a fallut toute la nuit pour réussir à le calmer. Il lui faut maintenant le temps de prendre du recul. De toute façon il n'a pas d'autres choix que de te laisser faire ta vie, tu n'as plus cinq ans et c'est un choix que vous avez fait à deux que de garder cet enfant. Cependant saches que lorsqu'il a lu ta lettre confirmant ta grossesse, les parents de Pansy étaient présents, ils sont donc au courant. Tu sais comme moi à quel point ces gens sont des commères alors attends toi à ce que l'information circule à Poudlard, ou au moins du côté des Serpentards. J'en suis la première désolée Draco, mais de toute façon l'année est bientôt terminée._

_Sur ces derniers mots, je te laisse, la nuit fut bien longue et il me faut me reposer avant d'aller à un entretien pour un poste au ministère. J'ai décidé de reprendre en main la notoriété des Malefoys. Nous avons une image bien noire désormais auprès des autres et je souhaite montrer que nous pouvons être autre chose que des monstres...quoi que ça me plaît bien mon côté serpentard et la tranquillité que cela nous apporte. Mais comme tu le sais, nous avons fait un compromis avec le ministère. Si nous réussissons à nous intégrer, ton père et moi, nous pourrons avoir un peu plus de libertés. Heureusement tu n'es pas atteint par cette stupide loi. _

_Cette fois-ci, je t'embrasse et te laisse vaquer à tes occupations. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là._

_Ta mère, Narcissa._ »

Un sourire fendit son visage aux derniers mots de sa mère, puis subitement, tout retomba. Pansy au courant de tout ça ? La panique l'envahit soudainement et il se leva en vitesse afin de s'habiller. Une fois vêtu, il fit grimper Lady sur son épaule et dégringola les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune encore vide en ce samedi matin. Il attrapa un parchemin au hasard et griffonna quelques lignes rapides à sa mère.

«_ Mère, _

_Comment ça, Pansy est au courant ?! Je croyais que père avait un self contrôle à toute épreuve ?! Merlin...les prochains jours vont être sympathiques à Poudlard...tout comme pour toi au manoir. Je m'en excuse.  
J'espère que l'entretien auprès du ministère se passera bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit – bien que je ne puisse pas t'apporter grand chose depuis Poudlard – fais moi signe._

_Tiens j'ai une question pour toi...avec Harry nous parlions de Severus il y a peu, sais-tu quelle maladie l'a atteint ? Juste avant la guerre, je me rappelle qu'il n'avait pas été dans un état de santé parfait. Je ne sais pas même pourquoi je te parle de ça maintenant alors que je cherche un moyen de faire taire Pansy. Peut-être un sceau ancien ? Non..._

_Draco. _»

Il donna la lettre à Lady en lui donnant l'instruction de délivrer la lettre seulement à sa mère et poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'il voit Pansy rapidement. Il grommela et lorsqu'il sentit sa détermination augmenter plutôt que décliner il comprit pourquoi il était à Gryffondor désormais. Il était fier de ses choix et était prêt à combattre pour eux plutôt que de les rejeter...enfin...il allait tout de même parler à Parkinson pour la faire taire alors...il secoua la tête, peu importait. Il avait la sensation que si il n'allait pas lui parler rapidement, quelque chose allait se produire. Ce n'était pas un sentiment fiable dirait certain, mais il écouta son instinct. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait foncer tête baissée quitte à faire des conneries.

Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentards à grandes enjambées. Il tournait à un angle qui le séparait de quelques couloirs de la porte des Serpentards lorsque Pansy apparut devant lui. D'abord surprise, elle rougit, puis ses yeux devinrent fou de rage et elle envoya claquer sa main sur la joue du blond. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et plongea son regard gris dans celui noir de colère de la jeune femme.

« _ Non seulement tu te permets de roder autour de la salle commune des serpentards après avoir abandonné ta maison, MAIS EN PLUS tu te permets de coucher avec...Potty ?_ Cracha-t-elle_.

_ Ravi de te revoir aussi Pansy. »

Une deuxième baffe claqua, mais il ne bougea pas, seuls ses yeux se voilèrent pour devenir couleur tempête.

« _ TU N'ES QU'UN SALE CON MALEFOY ! _Eructa-t-elle_. TU OSES TE SOUILLER AVEC LA SEMENCE D'UN CONNARD PAREIL.

_ Pansy. Tu te trompes sur son compte.

_ Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas été aveuglée par un amour pour saint Potter !

_ Non, tu as été aveuglée par ton amour pour moi.

_ COMMENT OSES TU ?!

_ Maintenant écoutes Pansy, ça suffit, tu devrais te calmer. _Tenta Draco d'une voix calme._

_ ME CALMER ?! Moi ?! Alors que je devais me marier avec toi et que tu finis comme une catin dans les bras de ce crétin ? En clauque parce qu'il n'a pas fait attention ?!

_ NE PARLES PAS DE LUI COMME CA ! _Cria Draco sentant ses hormones imploser._

_ Je parle de lui comme il me plaît, _Dray_.

_ Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Comme. Ca.

_ Oooooh tu voulais garder ce petit surnom pour ton intimité à toi et cette CHAROGNE DE GRYFFONDOR ?! Peut-être que cette chose que vous allez engendrer pourra t'appeler comme ça aussi ! »

La baffe de Draco partit seule s'écraser sur sa joue et Pansy poussa un cri de surprise.

« _ Tu es allée trop loin Pansy.

_ Oh, pauvre chéri, je t'ai blessé dans ton orgueil ? Ou tes hormones de père enceint fonctionnent déjà trop bien ? »

Draco sortit sa baguette et Pansy alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière. Elle se releva et lança un sort qui fit s'étaler le blond au sol. Des cris étouffés lui parvinrent mais il se redressa et dessina un cercle de son poignet. La vision de Draco se réduisit à sa cible qu'il voyait désormais couleur de sang. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette femelle à abattre. Pansy fut soulevée du sol, tournoya dans les airs et retomba dans un bruit sourd. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette et se jeta sur Draco qui rangea sa baguette avant de la stopper net d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il allait enchaîner quand des bras le tirèrent vers l'arrière.

« _ CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Stupefix ! »

Draco se figea et ne put plus bouger. Il vit Pansy tomber elle aussi, bientôt retenue par des bras qui s'avérèrent être ceux de Théodore.

« _ Nott ?

_ Oui, Granger ?

_ Veilles à ce que Parkinson reste dans son coin s'il te plaît. J'aimerais qu'il ne la tue pas de suite.

_ Je vais faire attention. »

Il sentit Hermione le tirer en arrière.

« _ Granger ?

_ Humpf ?_ Grommela la jeune fille en tirant comme elle le pouvait._

_ Veilles sur lui.

_ ...ne t'en fais pas. »

Et elle soupira avant de le faire léviter et de l'amener jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors. Le boucan qu'il avait provoqué avec son ancienne camarade avait alerté tous les élèves et au lieu d'éviter la fuite des informations, c'était une cascade de rumeurs qui se répandait dans l'école. Il n'aurait pas été statufié, il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur. Jamais plus il n'utiliserait la méthode Gryffondor pour résoudre un problème.

Hermione le laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et lui lança un regard remplit de colère. Si il avait pu bouger il se serait enfoncé autant que possible dans le sofa mais malheureusement aucun mouvement ne lui était accordé.

« _ Tu pensais VRAIMENT pouvoir parler à Pansy comme ça ? _Grogna la fille aux cheveux bouclés. _Non, parce que c'était une mission suicide ! Même Ron aurait deviné que ça allait être un fiasco ! ENFIN DRACO QUE T'EST IL PASSE PAR L'ESPRIT ?! Non, ne me réponds pas, je sais, j'ai lu la lettre. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te dise gentiment 'promis je en dirais rien ?' ? ES-TU DETRAQUE NON D'UN LUTIN DE CORNOUAILLE ?! »

Elle fit un mouvement de tête et tous ses muscles se décontractèrent, le faisant s'étaler sur le canapé.

« _ Il n'y a pas eu de blessé, t'énerves pas 'mione.

_ QUE JE NE M'ENERVE PAS ?! Si je ne t'avais pas vu sortir comme une furie de la salle commune, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ?!

_ Théodore serait intervenu.

_ IL EST INTERVENU PARCE QUE JE L'AI CROISE DANS LES COULOIRS CRETIN ! Tu penses à ton enfant, si tu avais prit un mauvais sort en plein abdomen ?! »

Et elle sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte. Draco se gratta derrière la nuque – tique qu'il avait prit de Harry quand ce dernier était nerveux – et poussa un grognement. Hermione avait raison, mais d'un autre côté il aurait tellement voulu achever Pansy...ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais cette dernière avait dit des choses tellement blessantes...

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Draco et il sursauta. Une odeur musquée lui parvint et il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en attendant que Harry lui fasse la morale à son tour. Ce dernier contre toute attente fit le tour s'assit sur ses genoux en posant sa tête dans son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur la chair tendre. Puis deux, puis trois, provoquant la chair de poule de Draco qui l'encercla de ses bras.

« _ Tu as entendu Hermione ? _Demanda le blond après quelques minutes, surprit que Harry ne se mette pas à hurler._

_ Seul un sourd ne l'aurait pas entendu. _Pouffa le brun._ Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu allais voir Pansy.

_ Je...eh bien...

_ Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu à mes côtés au réveil... »

La voix de Harry ne contenait aucun reproche, une simple vérité remplit de tendresse. L'estomac de Draco fit un bond et son cœur sembla tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il s'accrocha à Harry et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux autant qu'il le put.

« _ Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir..., _chuchota Draco dans un demi sourire._

_ Je suppose que la confrontation avec Hermione t'a suffit. _Souffla Harry en caressant d'une main le visage de Draco_.

_ Oui. Elle est effrayante quand elle s'énerve.

_ Tu savais qu'elle devait être à Serdaigle normalement ?

_ Non. Mais je crois comprendre pourquoi le choixpeau l'a mise à Gryffondor. »

Harry rigola de bon cœur bientôt suivit par Draco. Harry se redressa un peu pour se mettre à la même auteur que le blond et déposa ses lèvre sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre et doux fût échangé. Un baiser remplit de leur amour. Draco sourit pendant l'échange, la douceur dont faisait preuve Harry lui faisait tourner la tête et oublier les soucis qui commençaient à s'entasser. Le brun caressa la lèvre inférieure de Draco de sa langue et ce dernier poussa un gémissement tout en agrippant la nuque de Harry.

« _ Et maintenant...il faut aller se nourrir..., _articula Harry entre deux baisers à son petit ami._

_ On...est vraiment obligé ?

_ Et oui, tu as...un petit être...en plus...à nourrir..., _fit Harry en terminant sa phrase par un baiser sur le ventre de Draco qui commençait à enfler_.

_ Je...très bien. »

Le blond avait prit une belle couleur rouge foncée qui fit sourire Harry. Un de ces sourires qui illuminent la pièce et ragaillardie toutes les personnes qui peuvent être présentes. Ils se levèrent et main dans la main se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où se trouvaient tous les mets les plus alléchants possibles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze.**

_**Love is a sweet misery...**_

_(l'amour est une douce misère...)_

* * *

**_Deux jours après (lundi)._**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc des Gryffondors dos aux autres tables de la salle. La journée avait été sacrément éprouvante en grande partie à cause de la pression que les professeurs faisaient reposer sur leurs épaules et d'autre part parce que Draco avait été anxieux toute la journée au bord de la nausée et d'humeur exécrable. Il regrettait d'être allé chercher Pansy l'avant veille car il savait que désormais cette dernière ne lui parlerait plus du tout et par extension sûrement que ses deux meilleurs amis suivraient la jeune fille. Le blond s'assit juste aux côtés de Harry et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table de bois en la cognant à plusieurs reprises. Harry put l'entendre répéter encore une fois la litanie qu'il semblait vouloir répéter en boucle « crétin, crétin, crétin ! » et avec un soupir de fatigue, il interposa sa main entre la tête du blond et la table pour lui éviter la perte de quelques neurones. Il tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers ses amis à la recherche d'un peu d'aide, Ron haussa les épaules en s'asseyant face à eux, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Neville et Luna qui était venue les rejoindre pour ce repas et Hermione, elle, releva la tête du blond après avoir lancé un regard noir aux autres.

« _ Ecoutes Draco, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça. Si Pansy est vraiment ton amie elle reviendra. Sourit-elle.

_ Perdre Pansy m'est pénible, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'attriste le plus, Hermione. Blaise et Théodore vont sûrement le prendre encore plus mal qu'elle. _Marmonna-t-il la tête retombant sur la table_. Ce sont des amis d'enfances et je n'ai plus pu leur parler depuis...mon changement de maison. Je vous adore...mais...ils me manquent. »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler et Harry glissa une main sous la table pour serrer celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« _ J'ai vécu des choses terribles, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu ce sentiment d'amitié si fort..._chuchota Draco en relevant les yeux vers ses nouveaux amis._

_ Peut-être que rester parmi nous t'a amené une nouvelle définition de l'amitié ? _Suggéra Ron en regardant à droite et à gauche si de la nourriture ne venait pas d'apparaître._

_ Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ça. Je vous ai vu vous sauver les uns et les autres pendant la dernière bataille et je me rappelle m'être demandé si un jour je n'aurais jamais des amis comme ça.

_ Tu les avais déjà Draco. _Lui rappela Hermione d'un ton un peu grondant._

_ Oui...mais on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a perdu qu'une fois que ça a disparut, n'est-ce pas 'mione ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le cœur serré et il tapa à nouveau sa tête sur la table il venait de blesser Hermione. Des larmes se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Hermione et elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ron qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse que Draco ait porté attention aux récits qu'elle Ron et Harry avait fait de leurs aventures de l'an passé, mais sa douleur quant à l'amnésie qu'elle avait du déclencher chez ses parents restait intacte et elle avait du mal à vivre avec cela d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit. Même les révisions n'arrivaient pas à faire fuir l'image de ses parents amnésiques qui n'avaient plus aucuns souvenirs d'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. Elle se devait d'être forte. Draco lui lança un regard de soutien en murmurant un « tu es forte Hermione » et il fixa la table. Surprise elle haussa le sourcil puis elle s'ébroua. Elle avait oublié que Draco était légilimantien et ce dernier oubliait souvent aussi qu'il en était un.

Les assiettes se remplirent après que Mc Gonagall ait tapé par deux fois dans ses mains. Draco grommela et sentit la nausée le reprendre quand l'odeur des plats vint chatouiller ses narines. La directrice lui avait accordé le droit de rejoindre les cuisines lorsqu'il le souhaitait pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait et se nourrir selon ses envies de père enceint. Comme pas mal des sorciers elle était habituée à ce que des hommes puissent être enceints et elle avait dû retenir Harry plus longtemps pour lui expliquer certaines choses qui pourraient lui être utiles à l'avenir.

« _ Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que Théodore t'en veuille._ Soupira la jeune femme après plusieurs minutes de silence rompu par les conversations alentour._

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ? _Demanda le blond sur un ton mordant en tentant d'avaler un peu de soupe._

_ Dans un premier temps, parce que j'ai parlé avec lui lorsque je courrais te rejoindre et qu'il avait l'air inquiet pour toi. Dans un second temps...je te conseillerais de te retourner._ Fit la Gryffondor dans un haussement d'épaules._

_ Quest-ce que tu... »

Draco se retourna et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Leurs assiettes dans les mains, Blaise et Théodore s'approchaient timidement de la table des Gryffondors, l'air perdus et hésitants. Harry attrapa Draco par les hanches et le tira à lui pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants qui se plantèrent devant eux, l'air un peu hagard.

« _ Euh..., _commença Blaise_.

_ Eloquent Zabini, éloquent. _Remarqua Ron_. »

Le Serpentard allait répliquer de manière acide quand il vit le sourire amusé de Ron. Il laissa la tension s'échapper et sourit à son tour. Théodore inspira et baissa les yeux vers Draco qui ne savait plus comment se comporter, enserré dans les bras du Survivant. Les yeux de Théodore et de Draco se rencontrèrent et le blond put voir l'effort que c'était pour son ami que de devoir se déplacer jusqu'à la table de leurs anciens ennemis. Il put voir à quel point il se sentait mal et pourtant à quel point il avait l'air heureux de le voir. Il se cala un peu plus contre Harry et dégagea tout à fait la place à côté de lui.

« _ Asseyez-vous, je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour tout le monde._ Finit-il par prononcer._

_ Ce...merci...Draco je te jure c'est un chaos créé par Merlin sans toi à Serpentard ! _Souffla Théodore en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, suivit par Blaise._

_ Mais..., _commença le blond_.

_ Ah si, je t'assure, les sept cercles de l'Enfer où règne le père de Merlin semblent adorable à côté. _Confirma Blaise_. Pansy est...tu lui manques vraiment. Elle passe son temps à faire ses nerfs sur tout le monde.

_ Même Crabbe et Goyle sont à deux doigts de la lâcher.

_ Crabbe et Goyle ?! _S'étouffa Draco_. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais connu des gens avec des nerfs d'aciers comme eux ! Rigola le blond.

_ Eh bien..., _commença Blaise en cherchant quelque chose à dire._

_ Pansy doit avoir du sang de valkyrie dans les veines. _Grommela Théodore_. »

La combinaison de la tête de Théodore et de l'image de Pansy en guerrière viking, les cheveux en vrac les yeux de la mort, fit éclater de rire tous les compères autour de la table. Même Neville et Luna pouffèrent dans leur coin avant d'enlacer leurs mains. Le repas se déroula dans la détente la plus totale et Théodore, Blaise, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller se poser dans le parc près d'un arbre avant que l'heure du couvre feu ne soit atteinte. Le ciel s'était assombrie, tirant vers le bleu sombre parsemé d'étoiles qui éclairaient le chemin des cinq étudiants. Arrivés près d'un immense sol pleureur ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe sèche.

« _ Draco ? _Appela doucement Théodore comme si il avait peur de sa réaction._

_ Oui, Théo ?

_ Je...j'aurais dû...

_ NOUS aurions dû,_ le coupa Blaise un poil moins sentimentaliste et beaucoup plus direct que son camarade_, venir te parler plus tôt.

_ Ca a été une erreur considérable, je pense, de notre part de ne pas être venus plus tôt. Tu...enfin...tu avais sûrement besoin de nous. _Remarqua Théodore en se mordant la lèvre._

_ Oh allez Théodore tu fais ta chochote assumes un peu et avances !_ Le brusqua Blaise._

_ Je...ce que Blaise veut dire, c'est que nos parents nous avaient fait jurer de ne pas t'approcher. Trop d'ennuis t'entourent et ils nous ont fait faire un serment magique afin que l'on ne s'attire les foudres de personne.

_ Et nous avons tout ce temps cherché un moyen de nous en défaire. C'était une vraie plaie ce serment, ma mère en avait invoqué un de tellement puissant que je me sentait écrasé quand tu étais de l'autre côté de la salle de potion ! _Râla Blaise faisant rire Ron._

_ J'ai croisé Granger le jour où j'ai appris comment nous en libérer. Il fallait que l'on te parle. _Termina Théodore dans un sourire contrit._

_ Oh...euh..., _entama le blond sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il aurait d'une part voulut s'énerver car il était indigné et d'une autre part...il avait réussi à se faire d'autres amis, l'expérience n'avait pas été que mauvaise. Soudain, il tilta sur un détail_. Attendez...c'est pour ça que vous aviez peur toute à l'heure ?_ S'exclama Draco._

_ Oui, en partie...puis on était inquiets aussi de la réaction des Gryffondors, la contamination du courage nous fait peur. _Fit Blaise, mais le demi-sourire qu'il arborait démentit ses propos et tous rire._

_ Granger ?

_ Oui Nott ?

_ Merci.

_ De rien, la bibliothèque est fort intéressante...n'est-ce pas ? _Rigola-t-elle._

_ De quoi vous parlez ? _Grogna Ron soudain jaloux._

_ Il s'avère, très cher Weasley, qu'Hermione avait détecté mon serment et qu'elle m'a laissé un ou deux indices pour m'indiquer où trouver comment le défaire.

_ Je...oh...d'accord. _Se détendit Ron en serrant Hermione contre lui_. Hermione est la lionne la plus intelligente que Poudlard ait connue. »

L'atmosphère à la détente, Draco soulagé, Harry souffla un bon coup en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Certes les ennuis n'étaient pas tous terminés mais au moins un était terminé et enfin l'entente entre maison prenait tout son sens. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du bureau de la directrice et vit que cette dernière les regardait. Il fit un signe de tête en sa direction auquel elle répondit, Dumbledore et elle ne pouvaient être plus heureux...enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

**_Une semaine plus tard._**

**POV externe tourné vers...(surprised).**

Pansy donna un grand coup dans un cailloux avant de se laisser tomber dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il faisait nuit et comme la plus part du temps ces derniers mois, elle avait abusé de ses pouvoirs de préfète-en-chef pour être seule et se promener dans le silence le plus total. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien et sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Merlin qu'elle haïssait Draco. Il avait réduit toutes ses chances de s'échapper de son Enfer familial. Elle l'aimait, mais pas autant que ce qu'elle le faisait croire. Il était son meilleur ami, le premier à ne pas avoir plié devant elle et bon sang qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui pendant la guerre, il la laissait derrière lui de retour à Poudlard, il l'oubliait pour se faire de nouveaux amis et elle, elle restait en retrait, dans son ombre sans pouvoir lui parler. Son tourment était grand, si grand. Il était le seul à avoir compris combien elle avait besoin de fuir et elle avait cru pouvoir s'échapper grâce à lui, mais rien n'avait été comme elle le voulait. Elle frappa dans le sol et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« _ Parkinson ? »

Pansy sursauta et releva les yeux. Ginny Weasley se tenait face à elle, l'insigne de préfet sur la poitrine, la baguette tendue en avant avec le sortilège de lumos activé.

« _ Baisses ta baguette tu veux ? Tu es en train de m'aveugler Weasley.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda la rousse en venant l'aider à se relever._

_ Je tiens compagnie au sol ça ne se voit pas ? Tout le monde y marche dessus et personne ne se rend compte de sa solitude ! _Grommela la Serpentard._

_ Rassures moi, tu parles pas du sol là ?

_ Bravo, tu es un génie quand il s'agit de repérer le sarcasme. Laisses moi je peux me relever toute seule.

_ Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu vacilles ? Arrêtes tes conneries Parkinson, je t'aide, y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

_ On aura tout vu, une Gryffondor qui aide un Serpentard !

_ En quoi est-ce choquant ? _Souffla Ginny en essayant de soutenir Pansy comme elle le pouvait_.

_ Parce qu'on avait jamais vu ça !

_ Draco et Harry ? _Suggéra la rousse._ »

Pansy se dégagea sèchement avant de tanguer et de s'étaler par terre. Ginny tenta de l'aider mais elle recula pour lui échapper.

« _ Ne me parle pas d'eux ! _Cria Pansy._

_ Sérieusement Parkinson, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond ?_ Fit Ginny en essayant de se rapprocher pour l'aider à nouveau_.

_ IL M'A ABANDONNEE ! Je le HAIS !

_ Il ne t'a pas abandonnée Pansy, le choipeaux l'a simplement changé de maison.

_ IL SAVAIT TOUT DE MA VIE, WEASLEY ! »

La magie crépita autour de la jeune femme. Une aura verte l'entoura. Ginny s'approcha un peu plus.

« _ IL SAVAIT TOUT TU ENTENDS ! IL SAVAIT QUE J'AVAIS BESOIN DE SA PRESENCE ! JE L'AIME COMME MON PROPRE FRERE ET IL N'EST MÊME PAS VENU ME LE DIRE ! IL A ATTENDU QUE TOUT SOIT FAIT POUR LUI COMME D'HABITUDE ! SALE MORVEUX !

_ Pansy...

_ NON ! Il n'a aucune excuse ! Ce bâtard gâleux aurait pu m'envoyer au moins une lettre ! NON ! A la place il est resté dans sa bulle de bonheur ! ME LAISSANT SEULE DANS LE BORDEL LE PLUS TOTAL ! Il s'est enfermé dans le bonheur ET NE M'A MÊME PAS INCLUE DEDANS ! Tu sais ce que je dois endurer tous les jours Weasley ? DEPUIS MA NAISSANCE JE SUIS LE DECHET DE LA FAMILLE, PERSONNE NE VEUT DE MOI PARCE QUE MA MERE M'A EU APRES UN RAPPORT AVEC UN MOLDU ! SA SEULE FACON DE REGAGNER LE RESPECT DE MON PERE EST DE ME TRAINER DANS LA BOUE ! ET EN PLUS DE CA, MES FRERES SONT TOUS MORTS DANS LA BATAILLE ! Et tout le monde regrette leurs morts...et que je sois encore en vie ! 'Pansy tes frères étaient tellement rusés, tellement intelligents, tu n'es même pas à leur auteur ! Sale traînée !' MAIS SI MES FRERES ETAIENT SI INTELLIGENTS ET RUSES, POURQUOI ILS SONT MORTS ET PAS MOI BANDE DE CONNARDS ?! ou bien 'comment a-t-on pu te garder alors que tu n'apportes même pas une lignée, même Malefoy n'a pas voulu de toi !' ou encore mieux attends, tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit récemment ?! 'Normal que Malefoy n'ait pas voulut de toi, tu ferais fuir un troll en chaleur !' ! IL N'EST MÊME PAS LA POUR ME DIRE A QUEL POINT C'EST DEBILE DE PLEURER POUR CA ET QUE JE VAUX MIEUX QUE DE PLEURER ! »

Elle poussa un cri de rage et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Sa magie voltigeant autour d'elle combinée à sa haine firent voler en éclat quelques morceaux de pierre. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, vidée de toute haine, seulement remplit par la douleur, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« _ Je le hais, je le hais, si tu savais comme je lui en veux... »

Ginny la regarda quelques instants, figée par la stupeur de cette crise d'hystérie, puis elle poussa un soupir et se posa à côté de la Serpentard. Elle l'attira à elle et à sa plus grande surprise la jeune femme se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de son cou. A ce moment là, Pansy Parkinson la fière et digne Serpentard explosa en sanglot. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait retenue voulait s'échapper, comme si son corps ne voulait plus être le geôlier de tout ce chagrin, de toute cette douleur. Ginny frictionna le dos de l'autre jeune femme tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Elle comprenait toute la souffrance qu'endurait Pansy et elle la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« _ Pansy...il ne t'a pas oublié tu sais. _Murmura-t-elle._ Il avait simplement peur de ce que tu pourrais lui dire, de comment tu réagirais. Tu es sa meilleure amie de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, comment n'aurait-il pas pu avoir peur de ton jugement ? Surtout après ta réaction quand tu as apprit qu'il allait être papa.

_ Un ami devrait savoir quand il peut s'inquiéter ou pas de la réaction de ses amis !

_ Pansy, ne crois-tu pas que vous avez tous les quatre trop souvent fait semblant avec Blaise et Théodore ? Et qu'il serait peut-être temps...de vous faire vraiment confiance ?

_ A quoi bon ? Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler maintenant...

_ Tu sais ce que Harry a dit à Draco le jour où il est arrivé à Gryffondor ?

_ Non, je m'en fou. _Renifla la Serpentard en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la rousse, son parfum était doux et l'apaisait étrangement._

_ Non, tu ne t'en fou pas. Il lui a dit qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance pour se rattraper. Tu manques à Draco et je suis sûre qu'il se souviendra de ce que lui a dit Harry ce jour là... »

Le silence s'abattit sur le couloir. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enlacées un moment. Ginny s'assit un peu mieux et fit glisser Pansy contre elle en prenant sa main blessée. Cette dernière était gonflée et Pansy grimaça de douleur quand Ginny passa un doigt sur les phallanges. Sûrement cassé. Mais Mme Pommfresh se chargerait de tout remettre en place le lendemain.

« _ Weasley...

_ Hum... ? _Répondit cette dernière en berçant Pansy_.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal de perdre des amis auxquels on tient tant ? »

La brune semblait à bout de force, épuisée, triste et en souffrance.

« _ L'amour est une douce souffrance. Aujourd'hui tout va mal mais le futur s'améliorera et alors tous les souvenirs seront bons. Crois moi Pansy, tu trouveras un moyen de laisser ta famille derrière toi et d'avancer.

_ Je l'espère sincèrement...dis ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? _Bâilla la jeune femme se sentant en confiance et protégée_.

_ Parce que tu peux m'appeler par le mien aussi.

_ Belle...déduction, _ironisa Pansy ses yeux papillonnant_.

_ Je sais, ne me complimentes pas trop je pourrais y prendre goût. »

La brune s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Ginny, le sourire aux lèvre. La rousse sortit sa baguette comme elle put et après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur le front de Pansy, elle la fit léviter jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Devant ce dernier, Blaise et Théodore était en totale panique, ils lui sautèrent au cou dès qu'ils virent Ginny arriver.

« _ Bon sang Weasley, où elle était ?!

_ Ca fait près d'une heure et demi qu'on la cherche !

_ Elle était au troisième étage. Je vous la laisse avant que vous ne vous fassiez épousseter par vos préfets. Ecoutez les mecs...prenez soin d'elle, elle a besoin de réconfort...

_ Elle t'a parlé ?! _S'étonna Théodore_.

_ Oui...et je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de parler, de faire tout sortir. Je voudrais que vous lui fassiez passer ceci pour moi. »

Ginny fit un mouvement de poignet et un patronus sortit de sa baguette pour se lover sur le ventre de Pansy flottant dans les airs.

« _ Et dîtes lui que si elle le souhaite...je l'attendrais. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Bonne nuit. »

Elle laissa les garçons récupérer le sort de lévitation et se détourna, le cœur battant. Depuis Harry, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et heureuse. Peut-être que la vie lui offrait un nouveau départ, ce qui était sur, c'était que cette fois elle ne se râterait pas.


	13. OS

_**Bien le bonjour à tous! :D  
**_

_**Il m'est apparue lors de l'écriture du chapitre 12 que ça pourrait être sympa de faire un petit OS sur d'autres personnages, qui ont eux aussi eu leur lots d'ennuis. Alors voilà, je vous laisse tout à votre lecture ! :)**_

_**Bisous à tous! **_

_**Millama.**_

* * *

**OS : Pansy &amp; Ginny.**

Pansy se réveilla avec un sentiment nouveau au fond d'elle. Elle était épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré la veille, mais quelque part, elle se sentait plus légère et un demi sourire ornait ses lèvres, signe qu'elle avait l'esprit plus léger. Une odeur de gingembre lui chatouilla les narines et le visage d'une rousse aux yeux marrons apparut derrière ses paupières, faisant tressoter son cœur. Elle se redressa soudain, effrayée. Jamais encore une chose semblable ne lui était arrivée et le sentiment qui faisait palpiter son cœur et s'échauffer ses veines, lui faisait peur. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder tous les coins de la pièce, mais l'odeur disparut et une lumière l'aveugla. Elle se frotta les yeux, un patronus était lové sur sa couette. Il avait une adorable forme de cygne et Pansy tandis la main pour l'effleurer. Ce dernier leva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien en se redressant fièrement.

« _ Pansy, je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillée. Si tu vois ce patronus c'est que tu acceptes de me parler et c'est déjà un bon début. Hier soir je t'ai ramenée à ta salle commune où Théodore et Blaise te cherchaient. Ils sont réellement inquiets pour toi et tiennent à toi comme à une amie très chère. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te raconter ma vie mais j'aimerais que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser après notre conversation d'hier. Si tu es d'accord, je souhaite continuer de te parler. Il semblerait...que je te porte une affection particulière. Si – et seulement si – tu es d'accord, je voudrais que l'on se voit plus souvent. Ginny. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche grande ouverte avant que l'information n'atteigne tout à fait son cerveau, ses neurones ayant refusés de laisser les synapses se connecter entre elles pour relayer l'information jusqu'au centre de compréhension. Elle hoqueta alors que son cœur s'accélérait subitement et que ses joues se coloraient. Deux réflexions se formèrent dans sa tête. La première : « de quoi parle Weasley ? Que cherche-t-elle ? » et la seconde : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je n'aime personne et personne ne me veut. ». Elle se redressa, attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla dans la salle de bain des préfets pour prendre une douche fraîche qui lui éclaircirait les idées. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, ferma derrière elle et observa les alentours. Les robinets d'or sertis de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres étaient magnifiques. Les douches avaient la forme qu'ont les branches de sol pleureur et retombaient vers le sol comme pour former un cercle infini : l'eau venait du sol par les 'racines' et retournait au sol par les 'branches'. Pansy déposa ses affaires loin des douches pour ne pas qu'elles se trempent et se dirigea vers les douches. Le jet se déclencha seul, projettant sur sa peau une eau tiède et bienfaitrice. Elle regarda les branchages qui pendouillaient autour de cette douche là et sourit. Elle n'avait pas encore testé certains des savons et – alors qu'habituellement elle n'était pas de nature curieuse – elle attrapa une branche au hasard. Un liquide ambré en sortit répandant sa senteur dans toute la pièce. Un mélange de gingembre et de fleur de cerisier. L'image de Ginny s'imposa à nouveau à elle et son cœur repartit dans un sprint épuisants alors que le visage de Ginny prenait vie dans sa tête en lui souriant, les yeux remplis de malice.

La préfet en chef de Serpentard tenta de réguler sa respiration mais tout son corps semblait refuser de lui obéir, ses jambes tremblaient et elle gémit de frustration bien que les sensations étaient agréable. Inspirant un grand coup, elle frotta le savon contre sa peau et ce fût comme si la jeune femme aux cheveux roux était à côté d'elle pour étaler de manière douce et romantique le savon sur sa peau. Pansy ferma les yeux et essaya de lutter, elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas s'imaginer avec Weasley, mais fermer les yeux avait été sa deuxième mauvaise idée car cette fois-ci son corps réagit à l'odeur, des frissons apparurent sur sa peau, son estomac se retourna et un désir incontrôlable la prit au creux des reins. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour échapper à l'image de Ginny s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche sensuelle, mais c'était trop tard. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en attendant de reprendre ses esprits mais l'odeur ambiante ne faisait que l'embrumer plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre en espérant que la petite douleur la ferait revenir à la réalité mais rien ne se produisit si ce n'est que son corps brûlant envoyait des appels au secours. Pansy posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et glissa une main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de toute façon personne ne le saurait et c'était la seule façon que son corps la laisse en paix...

* * *

**_Une heure plus tard._**

Pansy laissa tomber sa tête sur la table du laboratoire de potion où le professeur remplaçant Snape énonçait une théorie qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Loin d'avoir honte de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, elle en gardait les effluves et le désir car la fragrance du gingembre et de la fleur de cerisier ne la quittait plus puisqu'elle s'était lavée avec. Elle se traita mentalement de débile en relevant la tête. A ce moment là elle croisa le regard chocolaté de Ginny et son estomac explosa en millier de particules. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et elle ne pu plus quitter des yeux l'autre jeune femme jusqu'à ce que Théodore lui donc une coup de coude dans les cotes. Elle hoqueta en relaissant tomber sa tête sur la table. Tout allait trop vite. Elle avait été dans les bras de Ginny un peu moins d'une heure et tous ses sens étaient détraqués. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle se sentait presque heureuse d'être délivrée de ce poids qui l'accablait hier encore. Draco ? Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, il était son ami. Potter ? Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble. Ginny avait été là, avait essayé de la comprendre.

Pansy grommela, voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme une Serdaigle en manque d'histoire à l'eau de rose. Elle releva une fois de plus la tête, une mèche de ses cheveux tomba devant son visage répandant l'odeur de gingembre dans ses voies respiratoires et c'en fut finit d'elle, un nouveau frisson la parcouru accompagné d'une sensation de bien être. Ainsi donc, Weasley l'avait ensorcelée ? Ou alors, c'était ce que les moldus appelaient le coup de foudre ? Pansy déglûtit difficilement et elle eut un spasme de plaisir en repensant aux bras de Ginny autour de son corps la veille.

« _ Pansy, tu te sens bien ? _Marmotta Théodore à ses côtés_.

_ Je ne sais pas...je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. »

Et c'était la vérité. Elle détourna les yeux avant que son ami ne réponde. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Elle voulait garder cette chose nouvelle que pour elle. Elle avait souvent du – voire toujours du – partager avec ses frères mais pour une fois, elle pouvait avoir quelque chose pour elle, rien que pour elle et même si ça finirait sûrement par la blesser, elle voulait simplement en profiter, se délecter de ces sensations nouvelles. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Théodore hausser les épaules et reporter son attention sur le cours. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et puis repensa au patronus de Ginny. Elle sourit et déchira une feuille de son carnet de notes où elle griffonna un mot rapide à la rousse.

« Ginny,

Ton patronus m'a délivrée ton message, je ne te dirais qu'une chose : me parler et chose aisée quand l'on sait s'y prendre, le plus dur reste de me supporter.

Pansy. »

Après avoir plié le mot, elle sortit sa baguette avec laquelle elle tapota le dessus du mot qui de suite prit la forme vulgaire d'un oiseau de papier pour se déposer quelques rangs plus loin sur le bureau de la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle la vit déplier le mot et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle, une fois de plus, le monde cessa de tourner. La rousse avait les joues rougies et les yeux remplis d'espoir ce qui asséna le coup fatal à Pansy qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps. Théodore voulut planter un coup de coude dans ses cotes, mais le nouveau professeur fût plus rapide que lui pour rompre la magie.

« _ Mademoiselle Parkinson, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, allez à l'infirmerie mais cessez d'importuner Mademoiselle Weasley. Il serait grand temps que les chamailleries inter-maison cessent ! Monsieur Potter, fermez là. Pareil pour vous Malefoy sinon c'est 10 points de moins à Gryffondor. ET Serpentard à cause de mademoiselle Parkinson. »

Le silence se fit et Pansy baissa la tête en insultant de connard ce professeur encore plus exécrable que l'ancien maître des potions et pourtant tous savaient combien il était difficile de faire pire que Snape...

* * *

**_L'heure du repas._**

Pansy n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait réfléchit toute la matinée sur ce qu'il se passait quand elle était en présence de Ginny et sur les évènements de la veille ainsi que des semaines précédentes. Elle en avait tiré plusieurs conclusions.

Si Draco et Harry ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ce qu'elle ressentait depuis peu pour Ginny, alors elle ne pouvait plus leur en vouloir.

Elle devait ses plus plates excuses à Draco...et à la plus part des gens qui l'entouraient elle et l'entouraient lui, mais sa fierté était beaucoup trop grande alors elle s'en tiendrait sûrement au couple que formait l'ancien Serpentard et le Gryffondor.

Elle devait remercier Ginny d'avoir été à ses côtés la nuit précédente.

Elle allait devoir avoir une longue conversation avec Ginny et selon ce qui en découlerait elle devrait faire ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté, le petit 5.

Se rebeller et partir de chez ses parents.

Elle lança un regard à Théodore. Celui-ci ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de sa camarade depuis le matin même mais lorsqu'il rencontra ses pupilles pleines d'appréhension et de doute, il lui prit la main, lui infligea une pression rassurante et hocha la tête. Pansy soupira et se tourna vers Blaise qui en fit de même. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aussi s'excuser auprès de Crabbe et Goyle – ceux qui avaient le plus soufferts de ses humeurs en vérité – mais d'abord...elle n'y tenait plus. Elle enjamba le banc où elle était assise, valsa entre les élèves rejoignant leurs tables, et s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondors. Draco se retourna et scruta quelques secondes son visage. Les conversations autour d'eux devinrent murmures et lorsque l'ex-serpentard se releva, tous se turent. Harry, lui, continuait de manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, un sourire aux lèvres. La tension était palpable, le regard de Draco impénétrable, puis finalement Pansy poussa un petit cri en sautant dans les bras du blond, les larmes aux yeux.

« _ Pardon, milles pardons. Je suis débile, une véritable abrutie. Un elfe de maison au cerveau repassé. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Ne me laisses pas Draco, j'ai été tellement stupide ! Comment pourras-tu me pardonner mon ami ? »

Hermione avait pincé ses lèvres en entendant la référence aux elfes de maison mais n'avait rien dit, après tout de quel droit pouvait-elle gâcher des retrouvailles aussi attendues alors que ce combat là prendrait peut-être des siècles ? Draco lui avait laissé ses bras ballant jusqu'à entendre un reniflement de la part de Pansy. Il savait que cette dernière n'était pas du genre à pleurer et encore moins à s'excuser, alors il referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Toute la tension aux alentours cessa et tous reprirent leurs repas sauf les quelques Gryffondors concernés par cette histoire. Draco relâcha Pansy qui, les yeux brillants, se tourna vers Harry.

« _ Potter...je...

_ Tu t'excuses. Je sais. _Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire accroché au visage_.

_ Mais... ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Pansy ? _Demanda Draco._

_ Oui ? _Fit-elle, penaude._

_ Tu m'as demandé ce que tu devais faire pour que je te pardonne. _Fit-il d'une voix sourde_.

_ Oui...,_ souffla-t-elle la peur au ventre de ce que pourrait bien inventer le blond._

_ Fais moi le plaisir...de t'asseoir avec nous. »

La jeune femme les regarda tous avec des yeux ronds. Hermione, collée contre le torse de Ron avait un sourire franc sur les lèvres, Ron enserrait sa taille et semblait absolument pas réprouver l'idée qu'elle, celle qui avait tendue un piège à sa sœur quelques mois plutôt, s'asseoit à leur table. Harry semblait être repartit dans sa contemplation de son repas, Draco attendait sa réponse...et enfin, Ginny...avait les même yeux remplis d'espoir que pendant le cours de potion. Ces yeux qui la firent chavirer au point qu'elle se sentit nauséeuse. Ces yeux qui semblait lire au plus profond d'elle et lui intimer de se libérer de toutes les entraves sociales et morales qui lui bourillaient l'esprit. L'odeur de gingembre atteignit à nouveau ses narines et elle se sentit faiblir un peu plus. L'attente dans les yeux de Ginny plus grande et Pansy poussa un soupir, vaincue.

« _ Je pense...que je peux faire ça. »

Ginny se décala et Draco se rassit auprès de Harry. Pansy se glissa entre Draco et Ginny et une assiette apparue sous ses yeux. Elle essaya d'avaler sa salive, la gorge sèche, puis lança un regard à droite et à gauche. Discrètement, Ginny amena sa main près de la sienne et l'attrapa. Le cœur de la brune remonta jusque dans sa gorge, le sang pulsa à ses oreilles et elle sentit le monde s'arrêter. La rousse se pencha vers elle, ses cheveux tombant dans le coup de la brune qui sentit son pouls accélérer encore la cadence, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« _ Il faudra que l'on parle toi et moi. »

Et elle se redressa en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Deux présences se manifestèrent derrière eux, les faisant se retourner. Blaise et Théo tenaient leurs assiettes et les regardaient avec des bouilles de chiens battus.

« _ On peut s'asseoir nous aussi ?

_ Ca y est, tout Serpentard a décidé de déménager à notre table ? _Plaisanta Ron._

_ On s'est simplement dit que vous vous ennuyiez sans nous, _commenta Théodore avec un clin d'oeil_.

_ C'est ça, rêvez pas trop les mecs ! _Rigola Hermione_.

_ Avoues que vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de penser à nous ! _Taquina Blaise._

_ Toute la nuit ! Soupira Harry. Même Draco quand on s'embrassait à soupirer vos prénoms hier soir ! _Lâcha Harry dans un soupir théâtral._

_ BEURK ! Draco, ne me salis pas comme ça ! _Fit semblant de vomir Théodore en provoquant l'hilarité du groupe d'amis_. »

Les conversations continuèrent bon train jusqu'à la fin du repas où ils se levèrent tous ensembles pour aller travailler à l'ombre des arbres du grand parc de Poudlard. Tous s'avancèrent sauf Ginny qui attrapa la manche de Pansy et la fit s'arrêter. Elle la regarda, les yeux pétillants et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Pansy vacilla, le cœur battant. Un seul sourire de la rousse la propulsait dans des contrées inconnues.

« _ Merci d'avoir répondu à mon patronus Pansy.

_ De rien. Je...euh...puis-je te poser une question ? _Fit la jeune femme aux couleurs vert e argent._

_ Oui ? _Sourit Ginny._

_ Que veux-tu exactement ?

_ Je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

La rousse déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et s'en alla en sautillant faisant signe à Pansy de la rejoindre. Cette dernière était figée sur place, choquée. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, plus aucune information était envoyée à son cerveau qui s'était déconnecté. Puis d'un coup, ce fut comme un coup de fouet, tout se remit en route dans son corps et elle sentit sa vision se flouter alors que son cœur et son estomac tentaient de ressortir. L'odeur du gingembre s'intensifia et un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons. Son choix était fait.

« _ Pars devant Ginny, il faut...que j'aille à la volière. _Fit la brune avec un sérieux qui fit frissonner Ginny_.

_ Que vas-tu faire ?

_ J'ai un courrier important à envoyer je vous rejoins toute à l'heure. »

Et elle se détourna pour partir en courant. Elle se sentait légère, elle se sentait vivante. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre, aussi entière. Elle repensa aux réflexions qu'elle s'était faite et notamment celle par rapport à Draco et Harry. Oui, ils avaient alors beaucoup de chance de sortir ensembles. Et si Ginny avaient vraiment des sentiments pour elle, alors elle aussi avait une chance inouïe et cette fois-ci elle ne râterait pas le coche, elle mettrait sa fierté aux oubliettes. Elle arriva le souffle court à la volière où elle fit apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette un parchemin et une plume à encre illimité. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entama sa lettre.

«_ Père, mère._

_Il me semble qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais mes frères morts au combats et je le sais mieux que personne. C'est pour quoi je vous dis qu'il est temps que je trace ma propre voie, que je me distingue des autres. Vous allez me haïr, me rejeter, me nier, mais qu'importe ! Je ne peux plus souffrir vos remarques désobligeantes, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je prends un cap déterminant, je mènerais ma vie seule. J'aime quelqu'un vous savez ? Vous en avez probablement rien à faire, mais c'est une femme charmante, au sourire éblouissant et aux cheveux de feu. Oui, j'aime la fille Weasley. C'est certainement trop tôt pour confirmer quoi que ce soit, mais je vous dis adieu. Car je sais ce que vous pensez des Weasley. Je vous demanderais de m'envoyer mes affaires lorsque je trouverais un endroit où me loger._

_A jamais._

Pansy.

»

La tête dans un autre monde, Pansy accrocha la lettre à la patte d'un hibou et se détourna pour porter ses yeux vers le parc. Elle y vit le cercle de gens qui étaient désormais son cercle d'amis. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait foudroyée par une Gryffondor et qu'elle en aurait le courage, elle aurait simplement rit comme elle n'avait jamais rit. Elle sourit et descendit les rejoindre en observant le ciel où le soleil régnait en maître. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le soleil pouvait faire du bien...

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

Pansy se tordait de rire sous le sol pleureur et se débattait contre la poigne de fer de Ginny Weasley qui avait l'air d'un feufolet au dessus d'elle. Sur son visage était collé un parfait sourire revanchard et bien que Pansy sentait des larmes de rire couler sur ses joues, elle admirait la beauté des grands yeux marrons de la rousse. Rousse qui croisa son regard et tout se suspendit autour d'elle. Ginny cessa de la chatouiller et son sourire devint presque tendre. Pansy se sentit planer, le cœur à nouveau atteint par le besoin de courir le plus vite possible. Pansy retint son souffle puis échangea les places en grande Serpentard. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour reprendre la main.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu crois faire Pansy ?_ Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire._

_ Je reprends l'avantage ma dame ! _Répondit-elle en rigolant._

_ Et donc tu penses que tu vas me faire barrière simplement comme ça ?

_ Hum...oui.

_ N'y comptes pas ! »

Et Ginny inversa à nouveau les places en gloussant. Le soleil réchauffait le grand parc et faisait briller de mille feux les cheveux de Ginny. Pansy en était époustoufflée mais ne disait rien, profitant simplement de ce moment de détente avec la belle jeune fille. Soudain la rousse ré-attaqua ses flancs sans prévenir et Pansy dû ré-échanger les places, elles se battirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, roulant dans l'herbe et ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Essoufflées, elles cessèrent en rigolant. Elles avaient presque la sensation d'être en vacances et ça leur faisait un bien fou en comparaison de toute la pression qui planait sur le château. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le côté et tourna sa tête vers Pansy qui fit de même. Leurs têtes étaient proches, vraiment très proches, Pansy pouvait sentir la respiration de la Gryffondor sur sa joue ainsi que son odeur qui semblait être une flèche tiré directement dans son cœur. Une légère brise passa secouant les quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur le visage de Ginny. La rousse leva un bras vers le visage de Pansy et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle la remonta lentement vers son oreille et lui coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière cette dernière. Le cœur de Pansy ne savait plus si il devait cesser de battre ou battre à tout rompre alors il alternait entre les deux empêchant cette dernière d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

« _ Ginny..., _souffla la brune._

_ Hum ? _Sourit-elle._

_ Je...je n'ai pas prit le temps de te parler vraiment seule à seule depuis...l'autre soir où tu m'as retrouvée dans le couloir.

_ Oh, oui je m'en rappelle tu sais.

_ Oui, mais...eh bien je voulais te remercier pour ce soir là. Non, laisses moi finir de parler s'il te plaît, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse. J'ai prit le temps de réfléchir et de voir que nous avons fait des erreurs avec Draco, mais que ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être son amie. Depuis, je peux à nouveau lui parler. Tu m'as apporté un soutien réel et je ne sais comment te remercier. Ton affection m'a faite du bien. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin et ce dont j'ai encore besoin. Tu m'as aussi aidé à prendre une décision difficile. J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour leur dire que je ne voulais plus rester avec eux, qu'à la fin de l'année je déménagerais ailleurs, j'aurais mon diplôme et je pourrais aller n'importe où du moment que c'est loin de leur présence. Alors...merci.»

La brune lui fit un simple sourire. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à ce qu'avait put faire Pansy les années précédentes. Un sourire honnête et heureux qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la rousse. Pansy s'en aperçue et ses joues se colorèrent aussi. Ginny inspira et à la vitesse d'un serpent, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme de Serpentard. Pansy passa une main dans le cou de Ginny et passa sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ginny se laissa faire et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son homologue qui frissonna de plaisir en remontant une main sous le tee-shirt de la rousse. Elle caressa de son pouce la peau douce de l'autre fille et lui mordit la lèvre.

« _ Pansy...je...je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi Ginny. »

Les respirations se coupèrent et les lèvres se retrouvèrent. Tout tournait, tout allait vite mais elles étaient heureuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hululement juste à côté d'elles les fasse sursauter. Pansy poussa un soupir avant de se redresser pour faire face au hibou qu'elle avait envoyé à ses parents. Elle grommela avant d'attraper la lettre tandis que le hibou s'envolait vers la volière.

« _Pansy,_

_Tu as raison, tu n'es pas comme tes frère, eux ne se seraient pas rabaissé à des Weasley, même si ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils auraient préféré mourir que de tomber amoureux de traître à leur sang. Ils se seraient donné la mort si il avait fallut. D'une n'est vraiment qu'un ramassis d'immondice, une erreur de la nature. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et nous sommes heureux que tu te détaches toi même de la famille, nous t'aurions renié de toute façon, cela faisait trop longtemps que nous savions que ton cas était désespéré et e nous ne pourrions pas te rattraper. Nous t'enverrons tes affaires au quai 9 ¾ le jour des vacances scolaire. Peut-être te recroiserons nous dans Londres quand tu feras les trottoirs du chemin de traverse pour te sustenter._

_Adieux._ »

Ginny hoqueta et Pansy se retourna vers elle avec un sourire contrit. Elle connaissait sa famille et savait que cette réponse était presque encourageante à côté de celles qu'elle avait pu recevoir les mois précédents. Ginny la prit dans ces bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _ Tu sais Ginny, cette lettre n'est vraiment pas la pire que mes parents aient pu m'envoyer.

_ Tu rigoles la j'espère ? Ils ont dit que tu allais te prostituer pour te nourrir !

_ Eh bien je sais que ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je ferais tout pour avoir un avenir de qualité.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas tomber bien que je sois...attends...'une traître à mon sang', voilà, c'est ça._ Ironisa-t-elle_.

_ Je n'en pense rien, j'espère que tu le sais ? _Fit Pansy en relevant la tête vers elle_.

_ J'imagine que oui, sinon, tu ne me laisserais pas faire ça,_ dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes puis en approfondissant le baiser._ »

Pansy se laissa aller dans le baiser, laissant tomber la lettre à ses côtés pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse qui venait de l'allonger dans l'herbe.

« _ Tu ne me laisserais pas faire ça non plus. »

Ginny releva le pull et la chemise de Pansy et passa sa main sous ces derniers pour la remonter jusqu'à la poitrine de Pansy qu'elle malaxa toute en rendant le baiser plus fort, presque plus violent. Pansy gémit, le désir la prenant au creux des reins. Ginny était possessive avec un caractère fort et imposant ce qui la séduisait d'autant plus.

« _ Peut-être...devrions nous monter ? J'ai... une chambre pour moi...en tant que préfet en chef._ Réussit à articuler la brune._

_ Je crois que ce serait la meilleure idée que l'on puisse avoir..., _souffla la rousse allant mordiller son cou._ »

Elles se redressèrent avec dans les yeux une lueur qui n'avait jamais existé pour la brune et qui avait disparut depuis longtemps pour la rousse. Après un baiser enflammé elles se détachèrent et dans un éclat de rire partir en courant vers le château. Elles avaient dix huit et dix sept ans et pourtant en cet instant c'est comme si elles étaient redevenues des enfants insouciantes. Du haut de la tour, Mc Gongall les observait. Comme Dumbledore quelques années plutôt, elle était au courant de tout dans le château, et elle avait une solution pour Parkinson, encore fallait-il que cette dernière soit d'accord...

**Fin de l'OS! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**BONSOIR! :D**

**J'écris la suite lentement, mais sûrement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire avance, les idées avec et je dois avouer qu'elles fleurissent comme des coquelicots dans un champs au mois de mai xD**

**Vous savez que je suis triste? J'ai commencé à écrire un texte en l'honneur de la St Patrick (oui, oui, en mars), mais j'ai tellement été déchirée le soir de la St Patrick que le lendemain j'avais pas la foi de le finir et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre je n'y ai retouché que récemment...j'ai honte si vous saviez xD Mais voilà, lui aussi je le termine et je le posterais tout de même, même avec quatre mois de retard x) il n'y a que le résultat qui compte, puis c'est un Drarry alors voilà je prends mon temps (et mon pieds?) pour l'écrire x)**

**Bref je vais pas vous ennuyer de plus, mais je voulais juste partager mon anecdote avec vous!** :p

**Bonne lecture!**

**Millama!**

* * *

**Chapitre treize.**

_**Now the word out on the street**_

(_Maintenant les mots sont dans la rue_... (Je pense que cela peut-être traduit par « la vérité a éclaté », en tout cas c'est le sens que je vais donner à cette traduction. :))

_**Manoir des Malefoy.**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les derniers évènements. La nuit était tiède en ce début juin et Narcissa Malefoy poussa un soupir quand elle put enfin s'asseoir dans le siège en cuir derrière son bureau en bois de chêne. La journée avait été bien longue pour elle, notamment à cause de Mr Malefoy qui s'avérait toujours plus exécrable quand la conversation dérivait vers son fils et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait dû prendre une grande décision. Elle allait devoir briser une promesse, mais il le fallait. La vérité devait éclater, Draco devait savoir et Harry aussi. Elle avait attendu avant de répondre à la dernière lettre de son fils et malheureusement il était temps qu'elle y réponde. Elle inspira un grand coup puis lança un sort pour que son mari ne puisse pas entrer dans le bureau. Elle prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encre et traça sur le parchemin des lettres souples et élégantes comme seule elle savait le faire.

La lune eût le temps de parcourir une grande partie du ciel avant que Narcissa n'ait finit sa lettre. Elle avait recommencé une bonne douzaine de fois son parchemin avant d'être sûre des mots qu'elle devait employer. La lune laissait ses rayons s'évanouir lentement lorsque enfin elle reposa la plume dans l'encrier et une larme, unique témoin de son chagrin, roula sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit une photo. Une photo en noir et en blanc où trois personnes gigotaient le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pleins de bonheur. Un reniflement lui échappa et elle mit la photo avec la lettre avant de sceller le tout et de faire venir Lady. Cette dernière n'était pas repartie depuis la dernière lettre de Draco et commençait à s'impatienter, la famille Malefoy ne s'était jamais envoyée aussi peu de lettre que durant le mois écoulé.

Une fois que Narcissa eut donné la lettre à Lady, cette dernière frotta sa tête contre sa joue et prit son envol et s'échappa par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas besoin que la maîtresse de maison lui donne plus d'indications, elle savait où elle devait aller, son jeune maître lui manquait tout comme les vols en direction de Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre hiboux ou aucune autre chouette ne volaient. Narcissa poussa un soupir en voyant sa chouette s'envoler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas eu un moment de liberté et elle aurait voulu faire comme son animal domestique. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et ôta le sort qu'elle avait lancé plusieurs heures plutôt. Peut-être que dans quelques mois elle pourrait à nouveau reprendre sa forme d'animagus, mais pour l'instant elle devait faire face et en tant que femme fière et forte elle tiendrait tête, comme toujours. Elle redressa la tête et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Malgré sa nuit blanche, elle allait devoir aller travailler...

* * *

_**Poudlard.**_

Draco se réveilla sous les baisers de Harry et il enfonça sa tête dans le torse de ce dernier pour échapper aux rayons de soleil s'infiltrant dans la chambre. Harry rigola doucement et caressa le ventre de Draco tendrement. Le ventre de ce dernier avait quelque peu enflé prouvant que la vie se développait à l'intérieur et Harry en était toujours autant ébahi. Chaque matin il passait une bonne heure à regarder son amant dormir et à passer sa main sur son ventre. Draco en était parfaitement conscient, mais loin de s'en offusquer, il en était heureux. C'était la plus belle preuve que Harry puisse lui faire pour lui montrer qu'il voulait vraiment cet enfant.

« _ Dray..., _murmura Harry en embrassant son oreille._

_ Tu me chatouilles Harry, _sourit le Gryffondor en se blotissant un peu plus contre lui._

_ Il faut se lever, c'est le dernier jour de révisions.

_ Hummmmm...tu pourrais me réveiller avec un 'je t'aime' au moins, _grommela Draco_.

_ Je t'aime, _souffla Harry en lui volant un baiser_, mais il n'en reste pas moins que... »

POC POC POC.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et Draco étouffa un cri lorsqu'il aperçue Lady à la fenêtre. Il se leva en catastrophe et ouvrit la barrière de verre le cœur battant. Un mois qu'il attendait une quelconque réponse de ses parents, un signe de vie. Il leva ses yeux paniqués vers Harry qui attrapa sa main pour l'attirer contre lui et le rassurer.

« _ De quoi as-tu peur Draco ?

_ Mon père. Ne put qu'articuler le blond en tremblant. »

Il prit Lady dans ses bras avant de lui donner du miam'hibou, elle avait l'air en pleine forme mais fatiguée par le voyage alors il la laissa s'envoler vers la volière après avoir récupéré la lettre. Tremblant, il l'ouvrit en jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde pour vérifier que tous leurs camarades dormaient bien.

« _ C'est ma mère..., _souffla-t-il à la fois soulagé et déçu_. »

Harry regarda l'écriture et hocha la tête. Il reconnaissait l'écriture souple et gracile de Mme Malefoy.

« _Dray,_

_Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te répondre. Ce mois m'a semblé si long sans pouvoir te parler, mon fils. Si long et à la fois si court, tant de choses se sont passées ! Il faudra que tu me racontes ta grossesse, je m'inquiète pour toi même si chez les sorciers les grossesses masculines sont courantes._

_Mais voilà, plusieurs événements se sont produits suite à ta dernière lettre. Premièrement nous avons reçu un mot des Parkinson, il semblerait qu'ils aient renié définitivement Pansy mais je n'en ai pas compris la cause pourras tu m'expliquer ? Je crois avoir compris qu'elle était tombée bien bas, mais je ne sais malheureusement plus comment interpréter ces mots, mes repères se sont effondrées avec la guerre. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus, malgré le chagrin que me cause la nouvelle, je pense que ce sera mieux pour Pansy de ne plus voir sa famille._

_D'autre part, je me suis vue attribuée le poste au ministère de la magie. Je suis sous surveillance constante, le ministre actuel ne veut pas que je fasse un seul écart et je ne peux donc plus prendre ma forme d'animagus jusqu'à l'été prochain, je me languis quelque peu de retrouver ma liberté car les jours sont bien gris sans mes instants de solitude, mais je dois me plier aux ordres du ministère, pour le bien de notre famille. D'ailleurs j'ai envie de te laisser deviner quel poste j'ai obtenu. Un indice, c'est un poste de confiance, Minerva Mc Gonagall s'est portée garante de mon comportement et je ne pourrais jamais lui être assez reconnaissante. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette femme sèche et sérieuse me laisse une chance de m'en sortir. Il me faut la remercier._

_Un autre événement est intervenu dans ma vie...il n'y a que toi qui est au courant Draco et peut-être Harry si tu le lui communiques mais...il semblerait que je sois enceinte moi aussi. J'entame mon deuxième mois et j'attends un peu avant d'en avertir ton père. Il rumine toujours dans son coin et je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire que nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant après dix neuf ans sans l'ombre d'un espoir. J'aimerais que cette nouvelle lui redonne un peu de gaieté mais il semble se morfondre toujours plus. Peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée de ma part...mais je pense que Harry devrait le rencontrer et lui parler. Peut-être a-t-il simplement été froissé que tout ne se fasse pas dans les convenances ni dans ses plans. Après tout les Serpentards aiment planifier les choses et respecter les traditions, même si cela peut-être vieux jeux les traditions sont ce qui font tenir la société sorcière. Cependant, laissons ça de côté pour l'instant, avec les examens tu ne dois pas avoir la tête à penser à ça et je ne peux que te comprendre. Je t'envoie d'ailleurs tous mes encouragements Draco pour ces examens._

_Enfin, je passe à la dernière partie de ta lettre. Mon fils, saches qu'il m'a été difficile de prendre ma décision. J'avais juré à ton parrain de ne rien révéler, mais je crois qu'il est grand temps de faire sortir les mots hors de ma tête et de les jeter sur papier. Tout ce temps j'ai été la gardienne d'un secret fort et beau. Ton parrain ne voulait pas que je le révèle tant que le monde sorcier ne serait pas à nouveau sûr, mais je pense que désormais il l'est alors je vais te faire part de la vérité. Tu me dis te rappeler que Severus était malade et que Harry s'en rappelle également. Te rappelles tu qu'il a disparut pendant près de six mois après avoir été malade une bonne semaine à la maison ? Te rappelles tu que lorsqu'il est tombé malade, cela faisait deux bons mois qu'il était dans un piteux état et que Sirius le tannait pour aller à Ste Mangouste ? Et oui mon chéri, ton parrain était enceint lui aussi. Je rigole par avance de la tête que tu dois faire en lisant ces lignes. Ton parrain a mit au monde un merveilleux enfant grâce à Sirius. _

_Malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas parler à Sirius à cause de mon orgueil surdimensionné, ce dernier a accepté que Severus me confie le secret et l'endroit où serait l'enfant afin que je m'occupe de son futur en tant que sorcier si jamais eux deux périssaient...j'ai du mal à te raconter ça sans pleurer, mes yeux me brûlent et pourtant rien ne sort. Je m'en veux toujours plus de ne pas avoir tendu une main à Sirius. Il m'a donné toute sa confiance et m'a même laissé le soin de leur enfant alors qu'il ne m'a jamais connue. Ton parrain a sûrement dû insister de toutes ses forces. Aussi je pense que te dire la vérité – ainsi qu'à Harry par extension – a été la meilleure des choses que j'ai pu faire pour la mémoire de Sirius. _

_Si tu regardes dans le fond de l'enveloppe, je t'ai envoyé la seule et unique photo que j'ai de Severus, Sirius et leur enfant tout juste né. Leurs visages n'ont jamais été aussi heureux, même l'enfant semble rayonner, comme si jamais aucun nuage ne pouvait assombrir son ciel, comme si jamais aucune puissance maléfique ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ils l'ont appelé Balder Draco Black. Je crois que c'est Severus qui a choisit les noms. Si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a raconté, le nom de l'enfant correspond à ce que je t'ai décrit, peut-être que ton amie Hermione Granger saura t'expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Je t'ai laissé au dos de la photo toutes les informations dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour...et bien pour voir l'enfant. Il a presque un an et Harry aura peut-être envie de le voir puisqu'il est l'enfant de son parrain aussi. Ton père ne sait rien de tout cela non plus..._

_Je te laisse Draco, il est bientôt six heure du matin, mes regrets et mes peines m'ont empêchée de fermer les yeux cette nuit, mais j'ai pu enfin me décharger de plusieurs poids. Il est grand temps pour nous d'avancer._

_Je t'aime,_

_Narcissa._ »

Draco renifla et s'essuya les yeux, laissant les larmes de Harry couler dans son cou. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais écrit de lettre aussi longue, aussi pleine d'émotions, de sentiments, et toutes ces nouvelles l'avaient chamboulé. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit la photo de l'enveloppe. Le visage de son parrain avec le sourire aux lèvre fit tressoter son cœur. La photo était belle, la luminosité parfaite et l'amour qui s'en dégageait était presque aveuglant. Au centre de la photo, Severus tenait dans ses bras un enfant aux cheveux noirs et Sirius les enlaçait avec un air possessif et à la fois heureux. Lui et Severus regardaient l'objectif avec des yeux brillants, remplis d'étoiles contrairement au bébé qui tendait les bras vers eux en babillant, une aura de joie et de bonheur autour de lui. Sa mère avait raison, on avait l'impression que rien n'aurait pu blesser l'enfant tellement il était doux.

« _ Ils...ils ne sont pas tout à fait morts...,_ réussit à souffler Harry émerveillé._

_ Non, en effet._ Articula Draco la voix enrouée par les larmes coincées dans sa gorge_.

_ Ils...Oh Merlin Draco...nos parrains...

_ Oui, c'est incroyable...Harry ?

_ Hum... ?

_ Je...écoutes, tu...tu as le droit de refuser mais...accepterais-tu que l'on aille le voir ?

_ Oh oui ! Je...il faut que je le vois Draco. Que je vois de mes yeux qu'ils...

_ Oui. Ce week-end ?

_ Parfait. »

Harry essuya ses yeux et inspira l'odeur du cou de Draco pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment choisir. Il était à la fois heureux, mélancolique, triste, en colère et dépassé. Tant de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il laissa une larme de plus s'échapper.

« _ Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu...tu voudras...rencontrer mon père ce week end aussi ? _Demanda Draco, soucieux._

_ Eh bien si il faut ça pour l'apaiser...oui, je le ferais...pour toi. _Dit-il avec un tendre sourire._

_ Merci Harry...et, dis moi, pourquoi ma mère m'a demandé de parler à Hermione...du prénom du petit ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sûrement...ça doit avoir un rapport avec le monde moldu, _dit-il un nœud dans la gorge._

_ Oh...oui, c'est vrai.

_ Draco ? »

Le blond tourna la tête ver lui et l'embrassa, partageant un baiser salé.

« _ Quoi ?_ Chuchota-t-il._

_ Tu vas être grand frère si j'ai bien lu...ça ne te fait...rien ? »

Draco pâlit soudainement, le cœur remontant dans sa gorge, les oreilles bourdonnant. Il se sentit partir et se raccrocha au cou de Harry. Il avait chaud et il se sentit pas bien. Harry eut juste le temps de faire un informulable pour qu'un bac apparaisse et Draco vomissait, de la sueur apparaissant sur ses tempes. Harry lui essuya le front avec le gant qui reposait dans le broc sur la table de nuit pour le débarbouillage du soir. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement au contact du gant frais, mais se sentit bien mal quand il redressa la tête. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le malaise ne passe et un verre d'eau apparut de lui même sur la table de chevet. Les elfes de maison étaient devenus de plus en plus attentifs à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre ce qui s'avérait fort utile.

« _ Ca va mieux ? _Demanda Harry en frottant le dos de Draco alors que le bac désormais plein disparaissait._

_ Oui...je...je crois. Foutues nausées matinales. _Grommela le blond alors que Harry rigolait doucement._

_ Je suis désolé Dray, _fit-il malgré son hoquet de rire_, je sais que ça va être pire dans les jours à venir, mais dis toi que là dans ton ventre, se meut le fruit de notre amour... »

Et le brun déposa un baiser dans le cou du blond, faisant chavirer le cœur de ce dernier. Il prit sa main et la fit passer sur son ventre gonflé de vie.

« _ Je vais aller répondre à ma mère. Tu m'attends pour aller déjeuner ?

_ Oui, _souffla le brun dans son cou ce qui fit frissonner Draco_, mais dépêches toi il faut que l'on boucle nos révisions.

_ Je ferais mon maximum.

_ A toute à l'heure, je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi. »

* * *

_**Une demi heure après.**_

Draco était assis dans le fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor, une planche de travail sur les genoux et une plume dans les mains. Il déposa la plume et regarda la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était angoissé, avait la nausée mais avoir des nouvelles de sa mère lui avait fait du bien. Il était bien plus calme et sage qu'un an au par avant il s'en rendait bien compte et savait que c'était en grande partie grâce à Harry et au bébé qu'il attendait qu'il allait mieux. Il inspira grandement et relut attentivement sa lettre.

« _Mère,_

_Ta lettre m'a faite le plus grand bien, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, mais définitivement tout ce que tu as pu avoir ce mois-ci n'étaient que des bons points. A part peut-être le fait que père soit invivable. Harry est par ailleurs d'accord pour avoir une entrevue avec père. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de morts car tous les deux ont le caractère d'une mulle. Ma grossesse se passe fort bien pour l'instant, je me sens apaisé bien que mes hormones travaillent ardemment. _

_Je t'avoue être étonnée de ta grossesse mais pas moins heureux. Je suis sur un nuage de savoir que nous allons passer cette grossesse ensembles, nous avons en tout et pour tout seulement un mois ou deux d'écarts. Ce sera étonnant que de savoir mon petit frère (ou ma petite sœur) âgée du même âge que mon enfant. Dans mon idéal je les vois grandir ensembles comme des frères. Deuxièmement, ton travail au ministère me réjouit, je vois que tu as réussis à te battre et à avancer. Tu es sûre de n'être qu'une Serpentard ? Tu as la sagesse d'une Serdaigle, la loyauté d'une Poufsouffle, le courage d'une Gryffondor, et la ruse d'une Serpentard. Enfin tu as des traits bien plus caractéristiques des Serpentards que des autres maisons, mais je dois admettre que tu as de toutes les qualités ça fait ta force._

_Pour en venir à Pansy, comment t'expliquer sans t'écrire un roman en trois tomes ? L'on s'est disputés lors d'une soirée, et suite à cela elle s'est effondrées quelques jours après dans les couloirs de Poudlard où l'a trouvée Ginny Weasley, la dernière de la famille. Elle s'est occupée d'elle et elles se sont rapprochées et depuis sortent ensembles. Pansy est revenue s'excuser avant de sortir avec Ginny. Ses parents l'ont reniée parce qu'elle sort avec une 'traître à son sang'. Enfin, tu imagines le topo, imagines il y a deux ans si j'étais moi même sorti avec Ginny les réactions que ça aurait susité chez père et toi._

_Harry et moi souhaiterions venir ce week-end si tu nous l'accorde. Il faut que l'on aille demander la permission de rentrer à la directrice, mais si cela nous est possibles, accepterais-tu de nous amener voir Balder ? Nous voudrions le rencontrer, et par la même occasion que père parle avec Harry. La photo que tu nous as envoyés nous a émus aux larmes. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir mon parrain heureux et sourire. Ni même revoir une photo de lui. J'en ai encore des frissons. Merci de nous avoir révélé le secret malgré ce que ça implique pour toi. Harry ne peut que te remercier lui aussi. _

_Sur ces paroles, je vais déjeuner, j'ai une forte envie de fraises beuglardes sur camembert ronronnant. Une envie d'homme enceint encore une fois. Comment as-tu supporté ça lors de ma naissance ? Je souris des mélanges que tu as pu goûter._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Draco._ »

Le blond sourit et sifflota pour appeler sa chouette à le rejoindre. Cette dernière apparue et il lui donna la lettre qu'elle emporta dans un tournoiement de plumes. A cet instant apparue Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux à demi ouverts. Il rigola et elle lui lança un regard assassin.

« _ Tu as mal dormi 'mione ?

_ Ouais. Pansy et Ginny sont vraiment beaucoup trop bruyantes. _Grogna la Gryffondor en se laissant tomber dans le siège à côté de lui._

_ Ah merde, elles ont oublié de lancer un sort de silence ?

_ Non, tu crois ?_ Ironisa-t-elle avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer_. Excuses moi, j'ai vraiment très peu dormi et suis d'une humeur noire, je pense que je vais pas vraiment réviser aujourd'hui. De toute façon je connais le programme presque par cœur il ne me manque que quelques notions.

_ Je vois...dis moi 'mione...

_ Oui ? _Fit-elle en laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains pour frotter ses yeux bouffis_.

_ Tu...tu connais l'origine tu prénom de Balder ?

_ Hum ? Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu pourrais me la donner s'il te plaît ? Je suis...curieux.

_ Tu t'intéresses aux choses moldues maintenant ? Laisses tomber ce que je viens de dire. Balder est le nom d'un Dieu nordique. Il est le fils d'Odin, le dieu des dieux de la mythologie nordique. Tu te rappelles les Valkyries ? Elles font elles aussi partie de la mythologie nordique ou dite viking aussi. Enfin, Balder est un dieu associé au soleil, il était connu en grande partie pour sa beauté, son éloquence, sa sagesse et sa gentillesse. A sa naissance sa mère a demandé à toutes les forces de la nature de le protéger pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé ou tué. Toutes les forces acceptèrent sauf une et c'est celle qui le mena à sa perte. Mais sinon rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

_ Oh...tout s'explique..., _souffla Draco les yeux pétillants de tendresse et d'émotions._

_ Draco...ça va ?

_ Oui, parfaitement. Dis moi, quels noms sont associés à Balder ?

_ Oh, il y en a plusieurs. Odin, son père, Frigg, sa mère. Loki le dieu des farces et de la ruse, Freyja la déesse de la terre et de la fertilité, ainsi que la première des Valkyries. Il y a bien d'autres noms encore qui sont connues dans la mythologie nordique, notamment le frère jumeau de Freyja.

_ Je vois...merci Hermione pour m'avoir éclairé...on va déjeuner ? _Proposa le blond._

_ Hum...je pense qu'une cafetière entière devrait faire l'affaire, _grommela la jeune femme en se relevant difficilement_. »

Draco rigola et l'aida à se lever. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et Draco eut pour pensé qu'il allait devoir raconter tout cela à Harry, et surtout...ils allaient devoir trouver un prénom pour son enfant. Une idée était entrain de germer dans son esprit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'assit aux côtés de Harry. La journée allait sûrement bien se passer...


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello tout le monde! :D**_

_**Enfin un nouveau chapitre, je dois vous avouer que j'ai pioché dans ma réserve de chapitres parce que j'ai dû mal à avancer. Les résultats de mes partiels sont bientôt et ma présence au Hellfest se joue sur mon second semestre, du coup j'ai un stress énorme et j'ai du mal à écrire :') **_

_**Mais bon, ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez enfin un autre chapitre! :p Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour éviter les spoils, je vous écris la suite de mon mot en dessous du chapitre! On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ! ;)**_

_**Millama.**_

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze.**

_**Vous avez ce petit quelque chose.**_

_(Tu as ce petit quelque chose...)._

_**Le week-end.**_

Draco se serra contre le flan de Harry alors que la directrice préparait la cheminée afin de les envoyer directement au manoir des Malefoy. Mc Gonagall poussa un soupir en se redressant un demi-sourire sur le visage. Elle avait passé la semaine à faire des allés-retour entre le ministère de la magie et l'école pour que le ministre accepte de laisser la cheminée des Malefoy accessible ce samedi à 14h et à 22h. Le ministre lui avait explicitement fait comprendre qu'aucun retard ne serait accepté et tous les trois – elle, Draco et Harry – avaient accepté. Mieux valait quelques heures que rien du tout.

Elle se recula et présenta la cheminé où tous les deux s'engouffrèrent. Dans cinq minutes ils pourraient atteindre le manoir où Narcissa Malefoy les attendait vraisemblablement avec impatience. Draco se mordilla la lèvre, puis en vrai Gryffondor se tourna vers sa directrice.

« _ Madame ?

_ Oui Malefoy ?

_ Quel poste a obtenu ma mère ? Elle m'a dit que c'était grâce à vous et que c'était un poste de confiance.

_ Oh...ça ? _Sourit la directrice_. C'était un simple coup de pouce, en vérité elle a été promue au rôle de relation entre états magique, si tout se passe bien elle sera la représentante de l'Angleterre à tous les congrès magique.

_ Un simple coup de pouce ?! _S'étrangla Draco_.

_ Oui, évidemment. Votre mère a un véritable talent pour tout ce qui est des relations mondaines, elle se serait faite une place quoi qu'il en soit.

_ Un petit coup de pouce...

_ Malefoy, vous vous répétez. Il est l'heure, _enchaîna-t-elle_, je vous laisse y aller. »

Elle tendit le pot de cendres à Harry qui serra un Draco totalement abasourdit dans ses bras avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette sur le feu. Il rapprocha autant que possible le blond de son corps, comme pour ne faire plus qu'un, et ce fût comme si ils étaient projetés à grande vitesse dans un immense toboggan, ils viraient tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche et finalement après bien des détours ils atterrirent avec un bruit sourd dans une immense cheminée. Harry et Draco toussotèrent – la fumée était remontée jusque dans leurs nez et leurs yeux – puis se tournèrent vers la seule silhouette présente dans la pièce. Narcissa se tenait devant eux, élégante, le visage fermé, les traits tirés. Ces derniers ne se détendirent que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son fils. Elle se précipita alors sur lui et l'enferma dans une étreinte maternelle.

« _ Par Salazar, Draco tu m'as tellement manqué ! _Réussit-elle à dire dans le cou de son fils_.

_ Toi aussi mère. _Fit le blond en la serrant contre lui, une main toujours dans celle de Harry_.

_ Tu vas bien ? Au Merlin, ton ventre a prit de l'avance sur le mien ! _Rigola-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Harry les yeux pétillants de bonheur_. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer dans de meilleures condition Mme Malefoy. _Répondit-il poliment_, étonné par la spontanéité et la jovialité dont faisait preuve Narcissa qu'il avait pourtant connue plus sombre. Je vais bien merci.

_ Appelles moi Narcissa, veux-tu ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour notre famille, je pense que tu peux au moins me nommer comme cela.

_ Je n'ai...

_ Rien fait ? _Termina-t-elle en se rembrumant_. Evidemment, tu n'as rien fait d'autre que d'éradiquer le monstre qui m'a empêché d'avoir un deuxième enfant tout ce temps, celui qui a fait mourir notre famille de l'intérieur, celui qui a failli me faire perdre mon fils unique et mon mari.

_ Euh..., _déglûtit Harry avant de voir le sarcasme danser dans les yeux de sa future belle-mère_, d'accord, je n'ai pas 'rien fait', j'ai euh...donné un coup de pouce ?_ Fit-il en référence à son ancien professeur de métamorphose_.

_ Hahaha, je vois que Minerva vous a parlé, _se détendit Narcissa_. J'en suis heureuse. Cette femme est...vraiment fabuleuse. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant que nous ne repartions ?

_ Draco?

_ Non, merci mère, mais j'ai eu tout ce qu'il me fallait avant de partir.

_ Tant mieux, dans ce cas...je vous propose de retourner dans la cheminée, je ne peux utiliser ni le portauloin ni le transplanage si ce n'est pour mes déplacements officiels avec les accords du ministre. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête avant de se pousser au fond de la cheminée pour laisser une place à Narcissa. Harry détailla le visage ovale et fier de ce bout de femme à l'aura imposante. Elle semblait fière, forte, mais aussi fragile qu'une poupée dans le fond. Elle était d'une beauté douce et élégante ce qui lui fit venir un sourire en coin, Draco avait exactement le même type de beauté. Il avait ce même profil gracile et fier, ces mêmes pommettes et cette même douceur si on savait lire entre les traits de son visage. Cette femme avait l'air d'être un sacré morceau, difficile à attaquer, mais tendre si l'on savait s'y prendre. Il avait hâte de pouvoir parler un peu plus longuement avec elle. En attendant, elle jeta une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette à ses pieds en marmonnant une adresse que ni lui ni Draco ne purent entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un salon lumineux aux couleurs chaude et à l'ambiance agréable. Un enfant arriva vers eux en tanguant, l'air encore peu sûr de comment il devait s'y prendre pour placer ses pieds.

« _ 'Cissa ! 'Cissa ! _Babilla le gamin en atterrissant dans les bras que la femme lui tendaient_. »

Elle le souleva sans gros efforts et le fit tournoyer comme si elle voulait qu'il s'envole. L'enfant rigola et elle le suivit avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux qui commençait à pousser, ils étaient noir de jais et ondulés. Son regard se posa sur Harry et ce dernier sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son parrain. Ces yeux gris si profond et si doux. L'enfant tandis les bras vers lui. Il se sentait comme ensorcelé. Il tendit à son tour les bras et Narcissa plaça l'enfant contre lui. Aussitôt son cœur s'accéléra et il sentit les larmes monter alors que l'enfant enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. A peine eut-il touché sa peau qu'il sentit des tremblements le parcourir. Le petit était le portrait craché à la fois de Sirius et de Severus. Il hoqueta et serra le petit en tournoyant et rigolant. Le petit rigola à son tour. Il était heureux, heureux de voir que les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus aient laissé un peu d'eux dans ce monde. Le brun frotta son nez contre le petit nez du garçon dans ses bras et un gloussement sortit de sa bouche.

« _ Tu sais que tu es magnifique Balder ? Saluuuuuuut hahaha tu as ce petit quelque chose en plus qui me fait m'attacher à toi. Serait-ce le petit nez ? Ouuuuuuuh »

Il attrapa le nez de Balder entre son pouce et son index et le pinça un peu, l'enfant avec des grands yeux gris laissa échapper un rire. Le cœur de Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Draco regardait la scène avec des yeux amoureux et Narcissa eut un sourire attendrit. Potter serait un père merveilleux si il était mordu de son fils comme il l'était de l'enfant de son parrain. Harry babillait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans se rendre compte des gens qui l'entouraient et Narcissa décida qu'il était temps de faire revenir le survivant à la réalité.

«_ Harry ? _L'appela la voix de Narcissa_. »

Il se tourna vers elle les yeux remplit de larmes et de joie sans fin. Le petit s'accrocha un peu plus à lui.

« _ Oui ?

_ Je te présente Helga*****, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de Balder depuis...la mort de Severus et Sirius. »

Harry se retourna vers la fille que lui présentait Narcissa et lui adressa un sourire. Contrairement à Draco, sa mère et son père, Helga avait les cheveux blonds un peu foncés attachés en tresses. Sa robe de sorcier était dans les tons ocres, oranges et dorés. Ses yeux étaient marrons foncés et son sourire convivial. Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui tendit le petit qui commençait à faire des gestes vers le blond, comme si il voulait rencontrer toutes les personnes de la pièce avant de se faire un avis. Harry vit les yeux de son amant s'élargir d'ébahissement et il sut que Draco aussi était tombé sous le charme. Décidément cet enfant portait bien son nom.

« _ Bonjour Helga, _dit Harry en lui tendant la main_, je suis...

_ Je sais qui vous êtes monsieur Potter et je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous rencontrer,_ sourit-elle en s'inclinant poliment_. Je dois avouer que j'attendais votre visite depuis un moment déjà.

_ Helga est...disons qu'elle sent arriver certains évènements, _coupa Narcissa avec un sourire attendrit pour la jeune femme_.

_ Je savais que vous viendriez voir Balder. Il est adorable n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh oui...il...il porte bien son nom, _eut du mal à articuler Draco_.

_ Je suis amplement d'accord...même si le Balder de la mythologie était blond, contrairement à ce petit bout de chou ! _Rigola Helga en déposant un baiser sur la joue du petit qui éclata d'un rire pur et cristallin_. »

* * *

**Fin de l'après midi.**

Harry serra la main de Helga une dernière fois et déposa un baiser sur la chevelure soyeuse de Balder avant de rejoindre Draco et Narcissa dans la cheminée. Ils firent un dernier signe de la main aux deux silhouettes et disparurent dans les flemmes vertes qui léchèrent leurs corps. A nouveau ils apparurent dans le salon des Malefoy et Draco vacilla, se retenant de justesse à Harry. Il avait pâlit et se sentit mal. Sa mère fit apparaître une bassine juste à temps. Harry lui caressa les cheveux et fit à son tour apparaître un objet d'un mouvement de baguette. Une serviette apparut et Draco s'en saisie pour s'essuyer.

« _ Les voyages l'ont fatigué, vous avez un canapé où l'allonger ? _Demanda Harry_.

_ Evidemment que l'on a un canapé, tu es chez les Malefoy je te rappelle,_ fit Narcissa d'un ton pinçant et Harry rigola_.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, Narcissa. Pourrions-nous y allonger Draco ?

_ Bien sûr. Cherry ! »

Un léger « pop ! » se fit entendre et une elfe de maison apparut, l'air timide. Narcissa lui intima d'aller chercher une serviette humide et Harry aida Draco à se déplacer jusqu'au canapé pendant que l'elfe partait chercher la commande.

« _ Ca va aller ?_ Fit Harry en déposant le blond sur le canapé_.

_ O-o-oui, ne t'en fais pas,_ fit le blond pourtant très pâle_.

_ Il ira bien, ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu as amené tes potions Draco ?

_ Je...euh...

_ Tu les as prise ce midi ?_ Interrogea sa mère soudain menaçante_.

_ Euh...c'est-à-dire que...

_ Et comment veux-tu aller bien, si tu ne les prends pas ?_ Siffla Narcissa d'une voix doucereuse qui donna la chair de poule à Harry_. »

Draco ferma les yeux en marmonnant que les potions étaient immondes et Narcissa le morigéna pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ces potions. Harry en profita pour s'asseoir et l'image de Balder lui vint à l'esprit. Le petit avait fait preuve d'une vivacité impressionnante pour son âge. Il avait les yeux vif, taquin et intelligent. Jamais brut dans ses mouvements, il avait été calme et doux toute l'après-midi. D'ailleurs il avait passé l'après-midi dans les bras soit de Harry soit de Draco, changeant quand il avait envie de bouger. Helga avait montré son étonnement. Bien que Narcissa soit la seule qui viennent le visiter, il n'était jamais resté accroché à elles deux comme il le faisait avec les deux garçons. Harry soupira, il s'était sentit bien, si bien, comme si une part de son parrain était encore en vie et le reconnaissait. Il sourit en repensant au moment où le petit l'avait appelé avec quelques difficulté par son prénom.

«_ Harry? »

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers Narcissa. Draco s'était redressé et avait reprit quelques couleurs, semblant aller mieux.

« _ Désolé, vous me parliez ?

_ Oui, je te demandais...comment as-tu trouvé cette après-midi ?

_ Oh ! Vraiment extraordinaire Narcissa. Draco – qui a parlé à Hermione – m'a expliqué pour le prénom et je me dois de dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu être mieux trouvé. On ne peut pas voir cet enfant et ne pas l'aimer. Il...il ressemble tellement à ses pères !

_N'est-ce pas ? Le plus étonnant est qu'il est d'une intelligence étonnante. Il sait se servir de sa magie lorsqu'il en a besoin et il n'a qu'un an ! _Sourit Narcissa qui avait vu l'enfant faire à plusieurs reprises_.

_ Vue de qui il descend, ça ne m'étonne pas !_ Rigola Harry_. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre Sirius était un être étonnement doué et Severus était l'un des hommes les plus intelligents qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

Narcissa allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit avec violence. Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la source du bruit et virent Lucius arriver, les yeux jetant des éclairs et l'aura orageuse. Même en tant que Gryffondor Harry déglutit et décala son corps pour cacher celui de Draco et le protéger des yeux massacreurs de son père. La soirée allait sûrement être très longue.

* * *

_**Re tout le monde! :D**_

_*** Helga : comme vous l'avez pu voir lors du chapitre où le nom de Balder est mentionné, je regarde la série Vikings ses derniers temps, et Helga est un des personnages qui me tient le plus à coeur, elle est douce, attentionnée et d'une patience presque infinie. Je trouvais que ça correspondait au rôle de la nourrice que je voulais faire...et...fin voilà, je vais pas vous bassiner plus longtemps, c'était juste pour souligner la référence! :p **_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut, merci de me lire, je pense que personne ne peut imaginer le plaisir que c'est d'écrire...mais surtout de partager ses écrits avec d'autres personnes. Bref!**_

_**Des bisous, à très bientôt! :D**_

_**Millama.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**_BIEN LE BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE! 8D  
_**

**_Je suis ENFIN de retour après MILLE ans d'absence! - Bon d'accord peut-être pas mille ans, mais on admettra que je n'avais plus posté depuis pas mal de temps ! - xD  
Je tiens à m'en excuser, ma fin d'année scolaire fût...euh...bon, c'est pas une excuse, c'est pas censé empiéter sur l'écriture, mais bon j'ai raté mon année ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu, j'ai donc pas pu aller au Hellfest - j'en suis encore dégoûtée...xD - et j'ai été forcée de faire les rattrapages, j'ai bossé comme une folle pour les avoir...et vous savez quoi? Je redouble! xD  
Donc bonne nouvelle, je posterai enfin xD _**

**_Sur ce mes amis, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre 15 qui arrive ENFIN ! :D_**

**_En tout cas mes loulous, je vous remercie de suivre cette fiction. Je posterais peut-être un petit truc bientôt qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fiction, mais qui est un Drarry pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse! :D_**

**_Gros bisous! _**

**_Millama._**

**Chapitre quinze.**

_**I was cryin' just to get you  
**( Je pleurais tout simplement pour toi...)_

Depuis que Lucius était arrivé, l'ambiance dans le manoir était à découper au couteau. Ni Harry, ni Draco n'essayaient de contrarier le père Malefoy, ils savaient que cela n'aiderait en aucune sorte à le détendre. Alors les minutes passaient en silence alors que Narcissa buvait un verre de jus de citrouille bien plus détendue que les hommes de la pièce. Harry laissa sa main se poser sur le genoux de son petit ami lorsqu'il se pencha pour se verser un peu de bière au beurre et un raclement de gorge le fit se redresser. Lucius posait un regard noir sur sa main comme si il avait voulu lui faire prendre feu. Harry prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« _ Tout cela devient ridicule Mr. Malefoy. Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ?

_ Qui y a-t-il de ridicule à vouloir protéger l'honneur de sa famille Mr. Potter ?

_ Le fait de justement perdre cet honneur en voulant trop le défendre ? »

Draco s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Harry lui tapota le dos. Narcissa jubilait presque à l'intérieur. Potter était donc exactement comme l'avait décrit Severus, peut-être que cela refroidirait Lucius et que cela le calmerait. Ou bien cela l'énerverait-il un peu plus? Lucius se leva et regarda un moment Harry. Le brun voyait que dans les yeux de Lucius se jouait un combat intense.

« _ Suis-moi.

_ Bien monsieur. »

Lucius avait laissez-tomber les vouvoiement. Peut-être que cela l'énerverait beaucoup plus en fin de compte.

Le maître de maison partit sans attendre Harry qui profita de cet instant de répit pour embrasser Draco, puis il se redressa et partit à la suite de Lucius. Draco soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, la tension était retombée, mais il sentait que la suite de la soirée allait être tout aussi musclée.

* * *

**Le bureau de Lucius Malefoy.**

Lucius Malefoy fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il s'installe et servit un grand verre de whisky pur feu chacun. Il en posa un devant Harry et en prit un autre avec lequel il s'installa en face du brun, croisant ses jambes fines pour se donner contenance.

« _ Alors Potter, vous sortez avec mon fils.

_ Oui._ S'empressa de répondre le brun._

_ Ce n'était pas une question. Il est évident que je posais une affirmation avant d'enchaîner sur une question. _Remarqua dédaigneusement Lucius_.

_ Pas tant que cela monsieur. Mais pardonnez-moi de vous avoir coupé, je voudrais aller droit au but monsieur Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange exactement ? »

Lucius plongea son regard dans son verre avant d'en prendre une grande gorgée et de se retourner vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient froids et durs. Distants comme jamais.

« _ Savez-vous que le fait que ce soit Draco qui est enceint veut dire que c'est lui qui est dominé ? Cela même suffit à déshonorer Draco.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien vous n'en voulez pas à Draco d'aimer un homme...mais de coucher avec ?_ Articula le brun en haussant le sourcil ne sachant si il devait rire ou être consterné_.

_ Non, je lui reproche de ne pas avoir de fierté. Apparemment finir à Gryffondor lui a ôté tout esprit de grandeur.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de Draco. _Coupa le brun sentant poindre la colère_. Pensez-vous vraiment que le fait qu'il soit enceint veuille dire qu'il est complètement dominé ? Connaissez-vous Draco si bien que ce que vous le dîtes ? Si c'était le cas vous sauriez que Draco ne se laisse pas marcher dessus aussi facilement.

_ Non, c'est vrai, maintenant il se bat dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec d'anciens amis à lui._ Fit le père de Draco d'un ton cinglant_.

_ Anciens ?_ S'agaça Harry_. Pansy Parkinson fait toujours partie de son cercle d'amis je vous signale !

_ Oui, maintenant qu'elle aussi a été rétrogradée au rang de traître à son sang ils ne peuvent que s'entendre.

_ Vous êtes détestable, Lucius Malefoy.

_ Tant mieux, nous sommes deux dans cette pièce. Abordons maintenant la véritable raison de pourquoi je vous en veux.

_ Attendez, ce n'était pas la véritable raison ?_ S'étonna Harry_.

_ Pour qui me prenez-vous Potter ? Renier mon fils pour ça ? Un véritable père ne s'inquiète pas de cela. Pas après ce que Lord Voldemort a pu lui faire subir ainsi qu'à sa famille, _reprit calmement Lucius_.

_ De quoi...s'inquiète-t-il... ? _Demanda Harry soudain hésitant, ne comprenant pas vraiment le revirement d'humeur du chef de famille_.

_ DE L'AGE AUQUEL ON A MIT SON GOSSE EN CLAUQUE ! BON SANG ETES VOUS INCONSCIENT POTTER ?! _S'égosilla Lucius_. »

Harry avait sursauté tellement le cris de l'homme habituellement si calme l'avait surprit. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient d'une colère sans nom et il dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler sans que ses dents ne s'entrechoquent de la peur qu'il avait eu quelques secondes auparavant.

« _ Je...eh bien...il me semblait que dans le monde sorcier les enfants sont fait plus en avance que dans le monde moldu.

_ Est-ce bien une raison pour que mon fils ait un enfant alors même qu'il n'est toujours pas diplômé ?!

_ Votre fils est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul monsieur Malefoy._ Réussit à se reprendre le brun encore effrayé par l'accès de colère de Lucius._ D'autant que le père de l'enfant reste à ses côtés.

_ Sachez Potter que je me fiche éperdument du fait que le père soit là ou pas. Où allez-vous loger ? Quel salaire paiera les frais de l'enfant ? La maison ? Les repas ?

_ Seriez-vous entrain de nous proposer votre aide ? »

Le père de Draco cessa tout mouvement, comme si il s'était reçu un sort de stupéfaxion en pleine poitrine. Harry haussa le sourcil et observa sa respiration qui s'était accéléré ainsi que l'étonnement qui paressait dans ses yeux.

« _ Euh...Lucius ? »

Le blond se redressa brusquement et plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« _ Non. Alors ?

_ Alors, j'ai hérité de la maison de mon parrain, ainsi que de pas mal d'argent de mes parents. Un poste m'attend au ministère de la magie. Draco aussi y est attendu, ainsi lorsque l'enfant sera né nous pourrons tous les deux travailler.

_ Et qui restera avec l'enfant les trois premiers mois après sa venue au monde ?

_ Cela nous le verrons ensembles avec Draco, le bébé n'est pas encore là.

_ Tout cela n'est pas très bien organisé.

_ Vous voudriez peut-être jouer le rôle de chandelle dans mon couple monsieur Malefoy ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Je proposais simplement que vous veniez tenir le rôle de chandelle dans ma relation avec votre fils puisque vous avez apparemment décidé de vous mêler de ma vie avec lui.

_ Je faisais simplement remarquer...

_ Que nous n'étions pas encore organisé, je sais. Mais voyez-vous il reste encore cinq mois avant la venue de notre enfant et nous auront largement le temps de nous y préparer monsieur Malefoy. Vous devez couper le cordon ombilical d'avec votre fils. Vous êtes bien protecteur malgré les apparences et je pense que vous ne savez pas gérer votre relation avec votre fils.

_ A moins que vous ne soyez psycho-mage, je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, Potter.

_ Tant mieux, moi si. Vous êtes le père de Draco et vous avez vécu une situation où un enfant vient au monde avec votre femme.

_ Et vous voulez que je vous donne des conseils ? Alors que vous me dîtes trop protecteur ? Savez-vous seulement ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

_ Je sais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est un point de départ. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de retourner avec votre femme et votre fils avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce. »

Lucius Malefoy prit une grande inspiration et termina son verre cul-sec. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter fonce tête baissé dans ses pièges, et cela avait fonctionné au début, mais finalement il n'avait rien à reprocher au brun qui avait défendu son fils presque bec et ongle. Il avait lu dans les yeux émeraudes le besoin de protéger au moment où il avait insulté son fils. Harry avala lui aussi son verre cul-sec et se redressa fièrement, il savait qu'il avait passé les étapes les unes après les autres avec succès bien qu'au début il se soit emporté rapidement. Lucius passa devant lui pour lui ouvrir la porte mais ne se départit pas de son masque de froideur. Harry soupira et avança pour rejoindre dans le salon. A peine fut-il arrivé au salon qu'une masse blonde se jetait dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

« _ Draco, pourquoi es-tu entrain de pleurer ? _Chuchota Harry en caressant ses cheveux_.

_ J'étais entrain de pleurer pour toi ! Je m'inquiétais de ce que mon père allait dire ou faire...

_ Dray, tes hormones t'empêchent de réfléchir correctement, _fit Harry en embrassant ses cheveux avec un petit rire_.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Renifla le blond fièrement_.

_ Je parle du fait que je n'ai pas eu peur de Voldemort, alors tu imagines bien que ton père c'est du gâteau. _Marmonna Harry dans l'oreille du blond pour ne pas que les adultes les entendent_.

_ Hahaha très drôle. On va manger ?_ Demanda Draco en se décalant pour signifier qu'il avait les crocs_.

_ Oui, _fit Harry_, mais...en parlant avec ton père...une idée m'est venue. Madame et Monsieur Malefoy, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, ni même de ne rien avoir organisé, mais je n'ai plus de famille, et vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus précieux aux yeux de Draco. Alors... »

Harry se retourna vers Draco et mit un genoux à terre.

« _ Draco, je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes, pourtant nous avons tous les deux vécus des épreuves que seuls des adultes auraient pu vivre. Notre vie a été bien compliquée, que ce soit la tienne avec tout ce que tu as du endurer ou la mienne. Cependant, ces épreuves nous ont rendu plus forts et grâce à elles je suis maintenant à tes côtés. Nous allons avoir un enfant et je veux vivre cette nouvelle étape avec toi Draco et en vivre d'autres, encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs cessent de battre et même dans l'au de-là. Pour cela, je voudrais que nos âmes soient liées comme nos cœur le sont. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort compliqué. Deux anneaux argentés apparurent. Les deux étaient sertis d'une émeraude, des entrelas celtiques recouvraient la totalité des bagues.

« _ Draco Malefoy, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le temps s'arrêta. Le regard de Draco était remplit de larmes de bonheur et Harry sut que son petit ami aurait pu rester ainsi à se noyer dans son bonheur pendant des heures. Il admirait la beauté du blond, les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, ses joues devenues un peu plus rondes avec la grossesse, ses cheveux qui étaient plus longs encore qu'à son arrivée à Gryffondor, tout.

« _ O-Oui...oui, par Merlin ! »

Et il se jeta dans les bras de Harry le faisant tomber au sol. Il l'embrassa passionnément, le cœur remplit d'une joie sans faille, entier. Lucius passa un bras autour des hanches de Narcissa. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ce qu'il savait c'était que le jeune Potter était plein de surprises et qu'il venait de faire taire toute question d'honneur ou de déshonneur en demandant ainsi Draco en mariage.

« _ Hum, hum. »

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et se retournèrent vers Lucius et Narcissa. Ils rougirent violemment, puis se regardèrent et un rire nerveux les secoua...jusqu'à se transformer en fou rire. Narcissa secoua la tête et les fit se diriger vers la salle à manger afin d'entamer le repas, mais Lucius la retint et se plongea dans le regard noisette de sa femme.

« _ Narcissa. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir travailler comme tu le sais, pourtant j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui de quoi occuper mes journées. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais être prit pour travailler dans les affaires de jugement sorciers. Evidemment je n'aurais pas accès au titre de juge, combien s'insurgeraient contre cela, mais j'aurais un emploi quelque peu important.

_ J'en suis heureuse Lucius. _Sourit sa femme avant de prendre une inspiration_. Bien, puisqu'il semblerait que tout le monde fasse des annonces et des demandes...je crois que c'est à moi,_ lâcha la femme avec un brin de fermeté dans la voix_.

_ Je sais que tu as un travail Narcissa, _commença Lucius_.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça Lucius. Voilà, Lord Voldemort juste avant sa première disparition du monde sorcier nous avait empêché à tous les deux de procréer en pensant que nous l'avions trahis. Et il s'avère que...son sort est désormais levé.

_ Attends. 'Cissa...tu as eu un enfant de ton côté?

_ Non Lucius. Il est de toi. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon. Harry se mordit la lèvre, il s'apercevait de jours en jours que les mangemorts n'avaient pas tous eu la vie facile malgré ce que tout le monde ne pensait. Il leva les yeux vers Lucius et retint un rire. Ce dernier avait le sourcil haussé, signe de son étonnement, mais aucun muscle de son corps ne bougeait, même ses yeux étaient bloqués sur le visage de sa femme, reflétant un choc d'une puissance effrayante.

« _ Lucius, _reprit doucement sa femme pour le faire revenir à la réalité_, je suis enceinte de toi. »

L'homme s'écroula au sol, inconscient et Draco se précipita vers lui pour aider sa mère à le déplacer sur le canapé. Harry en resta figé de stupeur tandis que Narcissa et Draco revenaient vers lui pour aller à la salle à manger.

« _ Je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien prit, _ricana Draco_.

_ Dray, ton père vient de littéralement s'effondrer, _souffla Harry étonné par le manque de compassion de son petit ami_.

_ Et alors ? _Demanda Narcissa_. Il n'est pas mort, il reviendra à lui d'ici quelques temps, pour l'instant mangeons sans lui, il se fait tard vous devrez partir dans une heure alors ne l'attendons pas.

_ Mais...

_ Harry, mon père est fort, il s'en remettra. C'est...une sorte de vengeance pour comment il m'a traité lorsqu'il a su que j'étais enceint. »

Harry allait protesté mais le regard orageux de Draco le fit taire. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à table alors que Narcissa faisait apparaître le premier plat du repas. De toute façon il aurait le loisir de lui parler lors de leur retour à Poudlard, rien ne pressait...


	17. Chapter 16

**_BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! :D_**

**_Oui, je suis en forme en ce moment, mais pour une bonne raison : je viens de terminer le dernier chapitre de la fiction! Et oui, on se rapproche du clou du spectacle, je vais me pencher sur une autre fiction à écrire - j'ai déjà quelques idées - et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)_**

_**Il y aura en plus des chapitres un ou deux OS en plus sur des sujets que je n'ai pas tellement abordé, mais ça vous le verrez de vous même ! :)** _

_**Profitez bien de ce chapitre, je vous aime tout fort, merci de me suivre et de m'encourager ! :3**_

_**Millama.**_

* * *

**Chapitre seize.**

_**That kind of love was the killin' kind.**_

_**(**Ce genre d'amour était du genre à tuer.**)**_

Le repas s'était finit dans une ambiance légère et calme qui avait ragaillardie Harry et Draco entre autre parce que le père de ce dernier ne s'était pas remit du choc et qu'il était encore dans les pommes lorsque les désormais fiancés s'en étaient allés. Après avoir salués la directrice à leur arrivé dans son bureau, ils s'étaient dépêchés de retourner dans leur dortoir, épuisé par les émotions de la journée. Leurs amis avaient tenté de leur parler pour savoir où ils avaient été toute la journée, mais ils s'étaient précipités vers la chambre, voulant se retrouver seuls le plus vite possible.

Harry referma derrière eux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, puis le brun se rapprocha du blond pour attraper ses lèvres et les embrasser avec douceur et délicatesse. Draco laissa tout poids s'évaporer, tout stress s'envoler. Il accentua le baiser et le blond laissa ses hanches partir en avant, quémandant un peu plus. Le ventre de Draco maintenant rond l'empêcha de faire le mouvement correctement, mais ça n'empêcha Harry de pousser doucement le blond sur le lit et de fermer les rideaux d'un coup de baguette avant de jeter un sort de silence.

Le blond prit le dessus et fit passer par dessus bord tous les vêtements en trop qui se trouvaient sur eux. Il récupéra les lèvres de son amant dans les siennes et descendit ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de Harry où il saisit sa fierté pour passer son pouce sur la fente déjà humide de ce dernier. Harry gémit dans le baiser et s'accrocha au dos du blond. Le blond sourit et descendit ses baisers vers le cou du brun, puis sur son torse, son ventre et enfin, sur la tête de son vis. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa, mais Draco récupéra sa baguette et ligota les poignets du brun ensembles.

« _ J'ai une revanche à prendre. »

Le brun voulut parler mais le regarde du blond le fit taire à nouveau. Il prit une grande goulée d'air qui se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque le blond engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il passa sa langue sur la veine qui battait dans la verge maintenant bien gonflée et Harry frissonna. Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de Harry alors qu'il entamait des va et viens avec une obsénité sans nom qui fit se cambrer Harry. Le regard du blond sur lui était intense et il du faire bien des efforts pour ne pas venir de suite. Ses efforts furent bien vite récompensé car Draco se releva et suçota deux de ses doigts. Harry regarda le spectacle à la fois frustré et fasciné. Frustré parce qu'il aurait tout simplement voulut toucher son fiancé mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas, fasciné parce que depuis qu'il sortait avec Draco ce dernier ne s'était jamais montré aussi entreprenant et cela lui plaisait plus que ça n'était imaginable. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait Draco sucer ses doigts avec une telle sensualité pour les descendre sur son propre torse et les faire basculer faire son arrière train.

A partir de là, Harry ne vit plus la main de Draco, mais il sut ce que ce dernier faisait, il se préparait seul. Le brun bascula la tête en arrière, incapable de regarder plus sans jouir. Il sentit une main attraper son sexe dressé et il hoqueta en relevant la tête. Draco lui lançait un regard plein de défi.

« _ A-a-alors chéri, t-t-u as pa-pas la force de...han...me regarder ? Je-je ne t-t-e plais dé-déjà plus ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il continuait de bouger sur ses doigts.

_ Je-je...Draco putain je-je vais pas tenir en te hum...regardant faire ça...

_ Très bi-bien. »

Le blond cessa toute préparation et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Harry. Il l'embrassa lentement, très lentement en prenant grand soin de mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun qui tira sur ses liens pour tenter de s'en défaire et toucher le corps du blond, mais rien ne vint si ce n'est une sensation de chaleur dans tout son corps.

« _ Plus tu tires sur les liens, plus ça sera brûlant... »

Harry tiqua et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Draco s'empala sur son sexe tendu. Un hoquet leur échappa mutuellement. Draco planta ses ongles dans les épaules du brun. Harry cru qu'il souffrait mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard lubrique de son petit ami, son cœur s'accéléra et il donna un grand coup de rein. Draco se mordit la lèvre et ramena une de ses mains sur son propre vis. Sous les yeux de Harry, alors que ce dernier était en lui, il fit quelques va et viens en ouvrant la bouche exagérément et en laissant s'échapper des petits cris de plaisirs.

« _ Draco, je te jure que...que...je ne pourrais pas tenir...han... »

Le blond cessa toute activité et l'embrassa en se penchant en avant. Il se souleva alors d'un coup pour revenir brutalement sur la verge de son petit ami, atteignant de plein fouet sa prostate. Des tâches blanches dansèrent derrière ses paupières et il recommença. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations qui l'envahissaient alors qu'il se tenait au torse du brun pour s'appuyer pendant qu'il faisait entrer et sortir Harry de lui. Il accéléra la cadence alors que ses bras perdaient peu à peu de leurs forces et que son orgasme en gagnait. Ce dernier était une concentration d'énergie dans son ventre attendant que la chaleur ne s'accumule pour imploser. Un va et vient, deux, trois, quatre. A bout de souffle, il se mit en appui que sur une seule main et attrapa à nouveau sa virilité de l'autre. Les souffles étaient courts, les sensations toujours plus grande et enfin l'orgasme atteignit de plein fouet Draco qui se cambra sur le brun. Ce dernier sentit les muscles de Draco se resserrer autour de lui, et la vision du blond en plein orgasme fit monter et exploser le sien en lui.

Draco s'écroula sur son petit ami en s'essuyant le visage, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il roula sur le côté avant de marmonner le contre sort pour libérer Harry qui se jeta sur lui afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Draco eut un sourire et se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

« _ Ce que tu viens de faire, comment tu m'as fait l'amour...c'était...une tuerie, j'aurais pu mourir de bonheur. Chuchota Harry en embrassant l'épaule de son amant.

_ Je sais, après tout, l'orgasme est une petite mort si j'en crois certains récits moldus.

_ Oui...mais...wouah...

_ Je sais. Sourit Draco. »

Un silence confortable s'installa et Harry serra plus fort le blond dans ses bras, caressant le ventre gonflé par le bébé qui y était abrité.

« _ Draco ? Appela le brun.

_ Oui ? Bâilla Draco.

_ Tu...tu...qu'as-tu pensé de Balder ?

_ C'est un enfant adorable...je suis...triste que ses pères ne puissent pas le voir grandir..., répondit le blond se mordillant la lèvre.

_ Je ressens la même chose...dis...

_ Je sens que tu vas me demander quelque chose toi.

_ Je...et bien...je me disais que si...si tout se passait bien, que le petit nous appréciait...que l'on avait nos diplômes et tout...peut-être pourrions nous...l'adopter ? Fit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna Draco.

_ Je...tu sais, nous sommes tous les deux les filleuls de ses pères, en plus de cela tu es le cousin de Sirius, ce qui fait que nous sommes sa seule famille restante et ce serait bien qu'il ne soit pas laissé seul. Déclara Harry le plus vite possible avant de lancer une regard effrayé à Draco qui avait cessé de respirer.

_ Harry...

_ Oui ? Fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ On en a pas déjà un que tu prévois d'en adopter un autre ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

_ Je...oui, je sais...c'était stupide, désolé Dray. Je...bonne nuit. »

Le brun se détourna, blessé mais compréhensif. Il aurait dû attendre un peu avant d'en parler à Draco, il avait précipité les choses et il n'aurait pas dû, mais en même temps...il ressentait un besoin viscéral de s'occuper de cet enfant. Quelque chose l'empêchait de penser d'une manière différente depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'enfant. Aussi fût-il surprit de sentir le bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de lui ainsi que le bout de son ventre appuyer contre son dos.

« _ Tu ne laisses pas une minute à mon cœur pour se calmer Harry. Murmura Draco dans un petit rire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que aujourd'hui j'ai vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour penser correctement ? Nous avons rencontré l'enfant de nos parrains, je me suis inquiété lorsque tu as décidé d'aller parler à mon père car je pensais bien ne plus te revoir après cela, tu m'as demandé en mariage devant mes parents...et maintenant, tu me proposes cela ? Enuméra-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou du brun.

_ Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais...depuis que j'ai rencontré ses yeux l'idée ne m'a pas quitté. Dit le brun en se tournant à nouveau face à Draco.

_ Moi aussi Harry, mais laisses moi le temps de me remettre s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas un non que je te donne, juste...

_ J'y suis allé trop vite.

_ Oui. Rigola doucement le blond.

_ Merci Draco. De me supporter.

_ Je ne te supporte pas, je t'aime. »

Harry sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco pour échanger un baiser passionné.


	18. Chapter 17

_**CHALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! :)  
**_

_**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Evidemment il y aura un dernier OS sur Pansy &amp; Ginny, entre ce chapitre et le dernier chapitre, mais voilà. Nous arrivons à la fin de cette aventure. **_

_**J'ai quelques idées sur une nouvelle fiction, mais je les laisse se développer. Pour l'instant, j'écris quelques OS pour me remettre dans le bain (ça faisait deux mois que j'avais rien écrit il me semble...c'est long deux mois xD) et puis je vous posterai peut-être une nouvelle fiction ! :)**_

_**Bref, ne soyons pas tristes! L'aventure n'est pas terminée pour l'instant ! :D**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse! :)**_

_**Millama.**_

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept.**

_**Yeah I got to tell you one thing**_

_**(**__Oui, il faut que je te dise quelque chose__**).**_

La moitié du mois de juin était arrivée beaucoup trop vite pour Draco qui se rongeait les ongles en révisant sous le sol pleureur de l'école. Harry lui jetait de temps en temps un regard, à la fois attendrit et agacé. Les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur première rencontre avec Balder avaient été des plus fatigantes. Ils avaient passé les deux week-ends suivant la rencontre à aller voir le petit qui s'attachait de plus en plus à eux, Draco et sa mère se voyaient régulièrement pour préparer le mariage qui semblait prendre des proportions gigantesques, le père de Draco ne donnait plus signe de vie à personne, et puis les symptômes de grossesses commençaient à être de plus en plus présents, fatigant à la fois Harry et Draco.

« _ J'ai hâte que cette semaine de torture soit terminée ! Souffla Hermione en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux.

_ Et moi donc ! Enchaîna Ron en la prenant contre lui.

_ Vous savez qu'on est encore que dimanche ? Demanda Harry en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le grand arbre.

_ Evidement ! Mais c'est un enfer ! Râla Ron.

_ Au fait, on ne vous a pas vus revenir de chez Helga, ça s'est bien passé ? Fit Hermione dans un sourire tout en sortant ses livres.

_ Oh oui ! S'exclama Draco, sortant enfin le nez de son bouquin. On a beaucoup parlé avec Helga, le petit se montre de plus en plus agile ! »

Harry posa son regard sur le blond tandis que ce dernier parlait à leurs amis. Ses yeux éteints pendant les révisions s'étaient rallumés d'un coup à la mention de Balder. Harry poussa un soupir inaudible. Il se rappelait encore de la proposition qu'il avait faite à Draco mais n'osait plus en parler avec lui de peur que le blond ne le refoule une fois de plus.

« _ Vous avez trouvé un nom pour le futur bébé ? Questionna Ron.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, je voulais justement en parler avec Harry. Déclara Draco en se tournant vers le brun. Que penserais-tu si nous donnions un nom de la mythologie viking à notre enfant nous aussi ?

_ J'imagine…que c'est une bonne idée, accorda Harry, mais pour deuxième et troisième prénom il aura les prénoms de nos parrains, après tout ils ont donné ton prénom au petit.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis d'accord pour que nous fassions cela. Accepta Draco.

_ Mais, vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Non, d'ailleurs Draco n'oublies pas que tu dois aller voir Mme Pommfresh pour ça ce soir.

_ T'en fais pas Harry, je ne l'ai pas oublié, je suis tellement…pressé ! Si c'est une fille…que dirais-tu de Freyja ?

_ J'aime bien ce prénom et d'après Helga et Hermione, c'est une bonne divinité.

_ Contrairement à Loki ! Rigola Draco.

_ En effet, Fit Hermione en hochant la tête. Et si c'est un garçon ?

_ On va éviter de l'appeler Odin, il pourrait prendre la grosse tête ! Taquina Harry.

_ Remarques c'est une divinité de la sagesse et de la curiosité.

_ Un peu comme toi Hermione, murmura Ron à l'oreille de sa petite amie qui rougit et l'embrassa.

_ Freyr était le frère de Freyja non ? Demanda Draco.

_ Exact, comme je te l'ai dit c'est son frère jumeau, il pouvait commander la pluie et les rayons du soleil, c'est un dieu de la fertilité et de la prospérité. Il y a aussi Thor qui est très connu même chez les moldus qui ne sont pas nordiques.

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Oh ! S'exclama Harry. Ne me dis pas que c'est grâce à ces films …euh…Avengers et autres films du genre, que Thor est connu ?

_ Si, répondit Hermione dans un demi-sourire. D'ailleurs Loki aussi est connu grâce à ça. Ce sont vraiment des bons films mine de rien.

_ …excusez-moi, coupa Draco, mais qu'est-ce qu'un film ?

_ Papa m'a dit un jour que c'était comme nos photos de sorciers qui bougent sauf que là ce sont des enregistrements visuels de ce que l'ont fait. Dans les films ce ne sont pas de vrais personnes mais acheteurs…

_ Acteurs, corrigea Hermione tendrement.

_ Ouais, voilà, les acteurs qui apprennent un texte et le récitent en action.

_ C'est à peu près ça, fit Harry. Pour le nom tu proposes quoi en masculin ? Je pense que nous garderons Freyja si jamais c'est une fille, tu es d'accord Dray ?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Hum, je pense à Bragi qui est le dieu de la poésie, Njörd qui est le dieu de la mer et des vents il apportait bonne fortune en mer, Vidar qui est un dieu de la vengeance et du silence il est l'un des dieux les plus forts avec Thor…et est un fils d'Odin. Sinon il y a Heimdall qui est un dieu gardien mais aussi dieu de la lumière et de la lune, et il y en a encore pleins mais je risquerais de vous embrouiller, et il y en a déjà pas mal !

_ J'aime beaucoup Njörd, fit remarquer Harry. Sa prononciation est super.

_ Je préfère Vidar pour la vengeance et le silence.

_ Y a encore des restes de serpentard chez toi, s'esclaffèrent Ron et Harry.

_ Niah niah niah !

_ Très mature Dray ! Rigola Harry.

_ J'ai le droit, demain c'est la semaine d'interrogation et dans quelques mois je pourrais plus faire l'enfant. Râla le blond.

_ Que penses-tu de Heimdall ? Reprit Harry, un peu plus sérieux. La lumière et la lune, un peu comme nos caractères, et un peu comme toi tout court. J'aime bien ce dieu.

_ L'enfant n'est pas encore né et tu lui imposes déjà des difficultés par des divergences dans le nom même ! Rigola Draco. Mais…je pense que l'on va partir sur Njörd.

_ Je croyais que tu préférais Vidar ?

_ Oui, mais…il est le dieu de la bonne fortune…et grâce à cet enfant tout un tas de choses se sont arrangées dans ma vie. Alors…

_ Alors ce sera Njörd. Décida Harry pour eux deux. »

Il serra le blond contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel l'autre répondit. La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme des révisions de « dernière minute ». Puis à dix neuf heure, Draco se leva, suivit de Harry. Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs pour aller à l'infirmerie Harry se mit à réfléchir.

« _ Tu sais Draco, je pensais que si c'est une fille nous pourrions lui donner comme prénom Helga. Après tout, elle a fait beaucoup pour Balder. Et pour nous. Elle t'a donné bien des conseils.

_ C'est vrai. Et j'aime bien son prénom. Il ira très bien avec celui de Freyja. »

Harry hocha la tête et déglutit. Il ne savait comment poser sa question. Il avait besoin de la poser, elle lui brûler la gorge comme si elle était faite de feu mais que sa langue refusait de laisser s'envoler sa chaleur. Il inspira et rattrapa Draco, qui avait pris de l'avance, et lui attrapa la main. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais ils étaient déjà devant la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit.

« _ QUOI ?!

_ Ron, je t'en prie respire, tu vas t'évanouir ! Le supplia Hermione.

_ Non mais…Hermione ! Ils…ils… !

_ Aquamenti ! »

L'équivalent d'un seau d'eau tomba sur Ron qui s'ébroua, soudain calmé.

« _ Continuez les garçons. Encouragea Hermione à son meilleur ami et à son fiancé.

_ Il semblerait donc que Draco soit enceint…de jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Reprit Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine de son meilleur ami.

_ Mme Pomfresh nous a assuré qu'il arrivait que l'on ne détecte qu'un des deux bébés lors de la première évaluation, mais que là, il n'y a aucun doute. Continua Draco, se retenant de rire.

_ Et… ? Ca ne vous…fait pas peur ? Déglutit Ron.

_ Ronald, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un mufle doublé d'un trouillard qu'ils doivent avoir peur. Grogna Hermione.

_ Hey ! C'était complètement gratuit !

_ Oui, mais tu admettras qu'en ce qui concerne notre avenir ton courage fait défaut par moment. Lança la jeune femme avec un regard noir.

_ Pardon. Marmotta Ron. »

Hermione se posa sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras. Draco se colla contre Harry en se retenant de rire.

« _ Je te parie que dès cette nuit ils ont tout oublié de la dispute, souffla Draco dans le cou du Survivant.

_ Et moi que ça n'aura pas besoin d'attendre le milieu de la nuit…

_ Pari tenu.

_ On met quoi en jeu ? Murmura Harry dans l'oreille du blond.

_ Une nuit torride.

_ Il n'y aura pas de gagnant.

_ Si, dans tous les cas JE suis gagnant, rigola Draco avant de voler un baiser au brun.

_ Serpentard. Grommela Harry faussement outré.

_ Non, GryffonDARD, messire le Survivant !

_ Hey vous deux ! Appela Ginny qui venait d'arriver. Il y a Lady qui frappe depuis cinq minutes contre cette foutue fenêtre, vous ne voulez pas aller ouvrir ?

_ De mauvaise humeur ? Demanda Ron.

_ Oui, les parents de Pansy continuent de la tourmenter malgré leur envie de couper les ponts, je ne voie pas vraiment de solution. Elle, apparemment, a des idées mais elle refuse de me révéler quoi que ce soit avant les examens. Soit disant qu'il n'y a rien de sûr, mais ça me met les nerfs en pelote ! OUVREZ A CETTE FICHUE CHOUETTE ! Beugla la rousse en donnant un coup de pied rageur au fauteuil. »

Tous se regardèrent puis Draco et Harry se levèrent, fuyant avec Lady sous les bras. Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione la réconforter mais Ron s'engouffra lui aussi dans les escaliers.

« _ Ma sœur est redoutable quand elle est en colère ! Se justifia-t-il. Je vous laisserai en paix, je dois aller à la salle de bain de toute façon. »

Harry haussa les épaules et leurs chemins se séparèrent au niveau de la chambre, Ron allant à la salle de bain et eux dans la pénombre de la chambre. Draco s'assit sur le lit et le brun se mit derrière lui pour l'entourer de son corps. Le blond sourit et ouvrit la lettre.

« _Draco,_

_Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'exprimer autre chose que de la colère, de la froideur ou de la haine, alors pardonne mes maladresses. Je crois que même ta mère n'a plus eut un mot agréable de ma part depuis l'an dernier, pour te dire combien ce que je vais t'écrire est compliqué pour moi. _

_Je savais que ta mère me cacher des choses, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait un si beau cadeau que la venue au monde d'un nouvel enfant. Je n'aurais même pas cru qu'un jour Merlin nous accorde d'avoir le bonheur d'un autre enfant. Grands-parents, ça je n'en ai jamais douté, mais une fois de plus parents ? J'en ai encore le cœur qui palpite. _

_Tu vas devenir père…je n'arrive pas avoir que mon fils…aîné va avoir un enfant. Tu es si jeune…, je pense ce que j'ai dit à Potter, mais il semblerait que le côté Gryffondor en vous vous fasse avancer sans crainte. Je n'aime toujours pas les Gryffondors, mais j'admets que votre courage et votre force m'impressionnent._

_Je dois admettre que j'ai mal réagit quand elle m'a révélée l'existence de l'enfant de Sirius et Severus – car oui elle me l'a enfin révélé – mais je soupçonne que c'était plus par jalousie que par véritable colère. J'étais jaloux que Severus lui ait laissé soin à elle de s'en occuper plutôt qu'à moi, mais avec le recul…Severus a eu raison. _

_Tout ça pour te dire…que je suis fier que ma famille évolue dans ce sens. C'est étrange de voir mon monde changer pour aller vers une vie plus tranquille, plus lumineuse. J'ai l'impression de me ramollir et de devenir un Weasley…une part de moi déteste ça et une autre…commence a beaucoup apprécier. _

_Je te laisse, bonne chance pour tes épreuves mon fils._

_Lucius Malefoy. _»

« _ Je ne pensais pas ton père capable d'écrire ce genre de truc. Rigola Harry.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir…il s'est comparé à un Weasley sans même les insulter ! Y a vraiment des efforts là.

_ Envoie lui une coupe de champagne ? Proposa le brun. »

Draco lui donna une tape sur la jambe tandis qu'il partait en fou rire.

« _ Ne rigoles pas ! Je vais lui répondre.

_ Boudes pas, Dray.

_ Je ne boude pas ! Râla le blond. »

Ses grommellements furent interrompus par une caresse de Harry sur son ventre. Une sensation de calme l'envahit et il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son désormais fiancé. Il soupira d'aise quand ce dernier fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou. Puis il se tourna pour l'embrasser et se leva pour aller répondre à son père. Les jours semblaient s'éclaircir à mesure que sa grossesse avançait.


	19. OS 2

**OS 2 : PANSY &amp; GINNY :**

La Gryffondor poireautait depuis presque une heure à la bibliothèque. C'était leur dernier jour à Poudlard, toutes les valises de tous les élèves étaient prêtes, une grande agitation se répandait dans le château, les élèves couraient pour la plus part heureux de rentrer chez eux, mais pour d'autres comme les septièmes année, nostalgiques à l'idée de partir.

Ginny fulminait. Pansy lui avait donné rendez-vous la veille pour lui parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, pourtant elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. La rousse inspira grandement, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle était inquiète pour sa petite amie, mais ça ne valait pas le coup de s'énerver. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'amusa à transformer un dépliant sur les différents métiers sorciers en souris. Elle immobilisa la souri et pour patienter la fit changer de couleur, ciblant des endroits particuliers. Un coup le museau, un coup les moustaches, un coup les oreilles.

La rousse se détendit petit à petit repensant aux deux dernières semaines. Elles étaient passées à une allure effrayante, mais dans le flot de leur passage de bonnes nouvelles avaient été annoncées. Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, Draco et elle avaient validé leur année. Elle avait réussi à valider ses examens hauts la main, notamment en métamorphose, malgré toutes ses inquiétudes.

« _ Ginny ! »

La jeune femme redonna à la souri sa première apparence et se tourna vers Pansy qui courait vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Toute tension s'évapora et elle referma ses bras autour du corps de la brune. Brune qui se décala pour poser ses lèvres douces sur celles de Ginny. Un échange bref mais amoureux.

« _ Tu me sembles de bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers temps, remarqua Ginny.

_ Je te retourne le compliment petite flamme, déclara la brune en embrassant à nouveau Ginny. »

Ginny serra un peu plus Pansy dans ses bras et la redéposa au sol.

« _ Alors, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu vas enfin me révéler ce que tu me caches depuis trois semaines ?

_ Justement ! Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te montrer ! »

Elle attrapa Ginny par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle se sentait plus légère, le bonheur de la Serpentard était contagieux et elle n'avait plus aucune inquiétude…ou du moins plus vraiment. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Pansy murmura un mot de passe et elles entrèrent. La brune lui lâcha la main et courut vers un parchemin posé sur la table la plus proche.

« _ Après la discussion que nous avons eu sous le sol pleureur la dernière fois, j'ai décidé d'aller parler à notre directrice en personne, McGonagald.

_ Et… ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec notre histoire ?

_ Laisses moi finir, feu follet ! »

Ginny grommela mais ne releva pas. Sa petite amie avait un don pour lui donner des surnoms étranges.

« _ Nous avons pas mal parlé, et elle m'a dit de retourner la voir après nos résultats aux épreuves des ASPICS. Tiens, lis. »

La rousse arqua les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et poussa un soupir avant d'attraper le parchemin. Elle le déroula et lut à voix haute.

« _ Mlle Parkinson, je vous annonce avec plaisir que suite aux résultats plus que positifs de vos examens vous êtes engagée en tant que professeur de métamorphose dès la rentrée prochaine. Bienvenue dans l'équipe enseignante de l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard. Minerva Mcgonagald. »

Ginny leva de grands yeux ébahis vers Pansy.

« _ Alors ?! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN PENSES ?! Lui demanda la brune avec une excitation débordante.

_ Je…ouah…Pansy, tu…tu vas être professeur à Poudlard ! Tu vas pouvoir te débarrasse de tes parents !

_ JE SAIS ! Chantonna la brune en fondant sur elle pour la serrer contre elle.

_ Je suis fière de toi.

_ Je suis assez fière de moi aussi ! Rigola la Serpentard avant de lui voler un baiser. Tu sais Ginny…je pensais…si tu travailles avec Georges et Lee comme tu le souhaiterais en tant qu'exportatrice dans le monde sorcier, on pourrait avoir…une maison à Préaulard ? Proposa la jeune femme le rouge aux joues. »

La rousse leva des yeux incrédules vers elle.

« _ Tu me proposes…de vivre avec toi ?

_ Je…oui. »

La rousse poussa un couinement de joie et embrassa avec ferveur la brune qui eut un sourire béat suite au baiser. La Serpentard plongea son nez dans le cou de Ginny et inspira le parfum de cette dernière jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne.

« _ Il faut qu'on aille se préparer. On part demain matin, mais n'oublies pas qu'il y a le bal des septième année ce soir. Rappela Pansy en se détachant d'elle.

_ Et après, un long été nous séparera…

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à venir m'aider pour chercher mes affaires chez moi Ginny Weasley.

_ Avec plaisir ! Je pourrais…

_ N'y penses même pas ! Ne vas pas finir à Azkhaban pour mes beaux yeux.

_ C'est injuste !

_ C'est la vie, souris Pansy en l'embrassant, allez vas te préparer leprechaun ! »

Ginny lui tira la langue et s'en alla. Les choses se dénouaient petit à petit. Seule ombre au tableau : si elle était embauchée comme exportatrice elle ne serait pas souvent à la maison. Mais qu'importait, peut-être que Georges ne l'embaucherait pas. Ou peut-être pas pour les affaires étrangères. Ce qui était sûr c'est que Mc Gonagald avait une fois de plus devancée tout le monde, à cette allure elle serait aussi puissante que Dumbledore, peut-être même plus et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.


	20. Chapter 18

**_BONSOIR, BONSOIR! :D_**

**_Je suis désolée du retard prit dans la fiction, j'ai eu...une fin de mois d'août complexe et j'ai pas pu poster la suite qui est pourtant finit et écrite xD_**

**_Je vous mets donc - ENFIN! xD - le chapitre 18. _**

**_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, merci de me suivre, et bientôt le chapitre 19 apparaîtra aussi ! :D_**

**_Bisouuuuus!_**

**_Millama._**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit.**

_**Now there's not even breathin' room, **__**Between pleasure and pain**__**  
**_**( **Maintenant il n'y a plus de quoi respirer entre le plaisir et la souffrance_**).**_

« _ Draco, il faut vraiment que je te parle. »

Le blond se figea, étonné par le ton si sérieux de son petit ami. Le mois de juin s'était finit dans la plus grande effervescence, tous heureux d'avoir pu valider leur dernière année. Cette année, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient arrivés au même nombre de points, ils avaient ainsi remporté la coupe des quatre maisons ensembles. Une première pour l'école qui n'avait vu que des combats acharnés entre trois des quatre maisons pour l'obtention de la coupe.

Ce soir-là ils revenaient tout juste du bal des septième année. Ginny et Pansy avaient fièrement annoncé au groupe d'amis la bonne nouvelle. Après deux heures de danse, Draco avait montré plusieurs signe de fatigue dû à la rétention d'eau et certains vertiges causés par la grossesse. Harry l'avait alors entraîné dehors pour le ramener à la tour des Gryffondors.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

_ Si, simplement…je n'ai pas trouvé ni le temps ni le courage de te poser une question.

_ Tu me fais peur, craches le morceau. »

Un silence s'installa. Draco attrapa les mains de Harry dans une main et lui caressa le visage de l'autre. Le brun releva ses yeux verts émeraude vers Draco. Le blond plongea dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant, de jours en jours il avait l'impression que ses sentiments allaient en grandissant.

« _ Nous…écoutes, je sais que…nous avons déjà les jumeaux et que…mais…

_ Oh je vois. Sourit Draco. Tu m'as fait peur un instant. Ecoutes, il reste encore quatre mois de grossesse au maximum.

_ Et… ?

_ Quand est-ce que l'on aménage ensembles ? Demanda de but en blanc Draco.

_ Quand tu le veux, j'ai engagé une équipe de nettoyeur magique pour remettre en état la maison, tu peux venir quand tu le veux.

_ Dans ce cas, si je viens dans le courant du mois, nous pourrions…faire un essai ? Proposa Draco.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « faire un essai » ? Fit Harry, pas sur de comprendre.

_ J'entends par là, voir si Balder se sent bien avec nous et s'il souhaite habiter à nos côtés. Il ne sera pas bon pour lui de venir du premier coup, alors pourquoi ne pas faire d'abord un jour par semaine, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse une semaine complète ?

_ Je m'en occuperais.

_ Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose Harry si on fait ça.

_ Oui ? Couina le brun, peureux de la sentence de son petit ami.

_ Si on n'arrive pas à gérer la situation, le petit sera adopté par mes parents. »

Harry fixa les pupilles de Draco, réfléchissant à la situation. Inspirant à pleins poumons, il sourit à Draco.

« _ Ca me semble être un bon compromis. Je te promets que si nous ne nous en sortons pas, nous laisserons tes parents s'occuper de Balder.

_ Mais tu préfèrerais que nous réussissions.

_ Oui, admit Harry. Balder est le fils de ton cousin et de ton parrain, et de mon parrain et celui qui aurait pu être mon père à une époque.

_ Ma mère est aussi la cousine de Sirius.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Nous ne pouvons pas tout sauver Harry.

_ Je sais…j'aurais préféré que Severus et Sirius voient leur enfant grandir…

_ Moi aussi…allez viens, rentrons, je me sens mal je voudrais dormir. »

Pourtant quand Harry posa ses yeux sur le visage de Draco il n'y vit aucun signe de fatigue…simplement un besoin animal. Il sourit et devança le blond pour aller préparer le dortoir, après tout de longues heures allaient se passer sans que personne ne les dérange et ils devaient bien profiter un peu avant que leur vie soit envahie par les enfants…

Un cri déchire la nuit londonienne. Un cri de souffrance suivit par des halètements et un « CRAC » sonore. Quatre mois ont passé et Draco Malefoy et sa mère sont tous deux dans les canapés de la maison Blake. A côté de Narcissa, Lucius. Il lui tient la main et lui prodigue des paroles réconfortantes. A côté de Draco, Helga qui tente de lui prodiguer quelques conseils qu'il essaie de mettre en œuvre mais la douleur le déchire.

« _ Où est Harry ? Demanda Draco.

_ Je l'ai prévenue au plus vite mais il semblerait qu'il soit en pleine mission. Répondit Helga en lui passant un tissus humide sur le visage.

_ Foutue Ministère ! Grogna Draco en plantant ses ongles dans le fauteuil. »

Un deuxième « CRAC » déchirant et une personne essoufflée se laisse tomber à côté de Draco et lui prend la main.

« _ Je t'aime Draco, articule difficilement Harry entre deux goulées d'air.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Harry sourit. Helga aussi, le travail peut enfin vraiment commencer.

Les heures de travail pour les deux « mamans » s'enchaînent. Ni Draco, ni Narcissa n'avaient accepté d'aller à Ste Mangouste pour accoucher, ils voulaient rester à la maison. Helga et Harry avaient alors fait en sorte de se renseigner le plus possible pour ne pas qu'il y ait de soucis le jour de l'accouchement. Tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le premier au courant transplane afin de prévenir l'autre. Tout le reste n'était que sorts et enchantements complexes qu'ils s'étaient efforcés d'apprendre par cœur.

Pour ne pas inquiéter Balder, ils avaient demandé à une baby-magic de garder l'enfant dès que Draco avait atteint les derniers jours avant terme. Ainsi Balder n'avait pas à entendre les cris et autres sons bien moins appétissant. D'ailleurs le petit Balder avait vite pris ses marques en présence de Harry et Draco et il avait refusé de quitter la maison Blake après trois semaines d'essaie. Draco et Harry avaient eu beau le ramener chez Helga, par seul Merlin sait quel miracle il transplanait chez eux, comme si c'eut été une faculté innée chez lui.

Un hurlement échappa aux deux têtes blondes.

La première tête à sortir fut celle du petit de Lucius et Narcissa. Une mignonne petite fille qui après deux tapes dans le dos poussa un premier cri. Helga se redressa, laissant Harry s'occuper de Draco et elle s'approcha des nouveaux parents. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts. Le cordon ombilical se coupa, les résidus sur le bébé disparurent et des vêtements doux et confortables enveloppèrent l'enfant. Narcissa laissa échapper une larme que Lucius rattrapa d'un baiser avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« _ Comment l'appellerez-vous ? Demanda Helga dans un sourire.

_ Elva Tonks Malefoy. Répondit Narcissa entre deux sanglots.

_ Tonks ? S'étonna Helga.

_ Oui, c'est une cousine…que je n'ai pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. Alors…Tonks.

_ Et Elva ?

_ Ce nom nous plaît, lâcha Lucius. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés acquiesça avant de retourner vers les deux tourtereaux. Elle poussa un cri d'effroie. Le travail se compliquait pour Draco. Elle lança plusieurs sorts, Harry leva lui aussi sa baguette pour aider, mais Draco pâlissait à vue d'œil, il n'était pas très loin de s'évanouir à en juger par ses yeux papillonnant.

« _ Il faut l'amener à Ste Mangouste, si il reste comme ça il y a un risque pour que les jumeaux meurent. Articula Harry.

_ On ne peut pas transplaner au risque de lui déboiter quelque chose. Rappela Helga.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas du plan de secours ? Il y a une cheminée avec de la poudre de cheminette. Je m'occupe de l'amener. Reste là avec eux.

_ Tu rigoles ? Il est hors de question que je reste plantée là ! Je viens avec toi. On le portera ensembles.

_ Très bien. »

Ils soulevèrent avec précautions Draco qui gémit.

« _ Draco, respire !

_ Je…n'y arrive…plus…

_ Dray, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, respire ! Supplia Harry.

_ Je n'arrive plus…à…

_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller à l'hôpital. »

Draco aurait voulu protester, dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital mais la douleur était si forte qu'il en avait la nausée. Si il ouvrait la bouche, c'en était finit de lui. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette plus tard et ils étaient au service des urgences de Ste Mangouste.


	21. Chapter 19

**Bien le bonsoir! :D**

**Nous nous retrouvons pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il y aura évidemment un épilogue pour ne pas vous laissez sans plus d'informations ! :p**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit et d'avoir laissé des reviews. Vous m'avez pas mal aidée à tenir et avancer la fiction, alors je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante! :)**

**J'espère revenir avec une autre fiction d'ici peu, en attendant, des OS seront postés que ce soit par rapport à cette fiction ou simplement au monde de Harry Potter! :D**

**Le gastronogeek sur les potions de l'univers Potterien est sorti, vous allez l'acheter? Je me tâte encore, peut-être ça m'inspirera! xD**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Millama! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf.**

_**Cryin'.**_

_(Pleurer)._

Harry tournait en rond depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Helga était partie leur chercher deux Irish Coffee pour les détendre. Ils n'avaient plus eu le droit de voir Draco dès lors qu'ils avaient annoncé les problèmes. Médico-mages avaient grommelé et avaient fait léviter le corps de Draco jusque dans la salle d'opération.

« _ Ca ne devrait pas être aussi long…, murmura Helga qui revenait juste.

_ Je sais…j'ai déjà failli le perdre une fois pendant l'année, j'espère que ça ira. »

Helga posa une main sur son épaule et lui tendit un des cafés qui la suivait de près. Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit le breuvage d'un coup. Il sentit sa gorge le brûler mais le café lui donna un coup de fouet. Il s'assit et poussa un grognement. Draco s'était évanouit à mi-chemin vers la salle et depuis, il ne cessait de se tourmenter. Et si les enfants survivaient mais pas Draco ? Et si Draco survivait mais pas les jumeaux ? Une boule tomba dans son estomac et il contracta les poings. En grand Gryffondor, son instinct le poussait à aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Soudain, un premier cri retentit, puis un deuxième. Des pleurs se répandirent. Mais aucune trace de la voix de Draco. Une part de Harry se sentit légère que les bébés soient en vie…une autre était encore plus serrée, effrayée à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu arriver au seul qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme en sortie avec un bébé dans chaque bras. Elle sourit en tendant à Harry la petite fille et à Helga le garçon.

« _ Pouvez-vous me dire leurs noms que j'aille les inscrire sur le registre ? Demanda poliment la médico-mage aux cheveux blond-roux et aux yeux gris.

_ Freyja Helga Lilly Malefoy Potter, et Njörd Severus Sirius Malefoy Potter.

_ Très bien, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Sourit-elle. »

Harry allait lui demander si Draco était vivant, mais un peu que les mots restaient coincés, un peu que le visage du bébé dans ses bras l'attiraient et un peu que la médico-mage – par habitude sûrement – marchait très vite, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la femme s'était volatilisée.

Son regard émeraude se porta alors sur le petit être dans ses bras. Quelques petits cheveux d'un blond pâle sortaient de son crâne et elle avait les yeux d'un vert profond. Il tomba sous le charme et une larme roula sur sa joue.

« _ Bonjour déesse, murmura Harry béattement. »

Il tourna la tête vers Helga qui lui proposa d'échanger. Il attrapa alors Njörd. Contrairement à sa sœur jumelle, il avait quelques cheveux noirs et un regard d'un gris intense. Pas un gris orageux, mais un gris doux, qui donnait envie de serrer contre son corps le petit bout de chou frêle qu'il était ce que Harry fit.

« _ Bonjour Njörd, souffla-t-il, ému. Draco a fait deux magnifiques enfants…j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop épuisé… »

Il essayait d'être optimiste, mais aucun médico-mage autre que la femme n'était ressortit et n'importe qui aurait pu deviner que ce n'était pas un bon présage. Il inspira et serra un peu plus le petit contre lui qui bâilla. Sa toute petite bouche s'entrouvrit et le cœur de Harry se serra. Il était papa. Ca y est, il tenait son fils dans les bras. Un sanglot le secoua et il s'assit sur le banc un peu plus loin, suivit par Helga qui finit par lui tendre aussi Freyja. Harry tenait ainsi dans ces bras les deux enfants que Draco lui avait offert, peut-être au péril de sa vie…

La femme revint, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« _ J'ai inscrit vos enfants, Freyja et Björn dans le registre.

_ Björn ? S'enquit Harry, surprit.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_ J'ai dit Njörd, soupira Harry. Y a-t-il moyen de rectifier votre erreur ?

_ Je m'en occupe de suite. »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était revenue, penaude.

« _ Harry, appela Helga.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu savais que Björn est aussi un nom nordique ?

_ Je me doute.

_ En vérité, Björn est le fils de Ragnar Lothbrock, l'homme qui a envahi l'Angleterre aux alentours de l'an 850. Björn a été promit à de grandes choses…et les a accomplis. »

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que Helga parlait car elle était tout autant affectée que lui, mais elle le montrait de manière différente. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Harry tendit à Helga la petite. Le même médico-mage que celui qui les avait pris en charge lors de leur découverte de la grossesse de Draco sortit. Il était recouvert de sang, il transpirait et avait l'air fatigué.

« _ Comment va Draco ?! Se dépêcha-t-il de demander.

_ Nous faisons tout pour le maintenir en vie. Il est très faible mais très combattant. Il n'aurait pas dû tenir aussi longtemps. Il va falloir qu'il reste ici pendant une bonne semaine, peut-être deux.

_ Il survivra ? Souffla Harry, le cœur étreint.

_ Si il ne baisse pas les bras. Vous pouvez aller le voir la salle a été vidée et servira de salle de repos jusqu'à…ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je vais montrer à votre amie la chambre qui sera celle de Mr Malefoy et de ces deux adorables bébés. »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa le médecin prendre contre lui Njörd. Le Survivant inspira une grande goulée d'air, se redressa et entra dans la salle d'opération. Tout était immaculé, tout avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Seul Draco reposait au milieu de la pièce. Une chaise était disposée à cpoté de lui, il se laissa tomber dessus, prit la main du blond et la plaqua sur son visage. Alors il n'y teint plus, il explosa. Ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues telles deux torrents, il hoqueta et laissa son stress, son chagrin, sa douleur sortir.

« _ Dray, je t'en supplie ne me laisses pas tomber, pas toi. Je…je t'aime…ne pars pas. Pas alors que tu m'as donné deux si beaux enfants. »

Le brun laissa sa tête tomber sur le matelas, il était mal, si mal. Tout son corps n'était qu'un nœud de peur. Draco ne bougea pas. Il respirait faiblement, mais était loin de se réveiller. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les minutes suivirent la ronde, puis les heures entrèrent dans la danse. Harry ne comptait plus, il était à bout, ses nerfs mit à rude épreuve par la grossesse de son fiancé et par l'accouchement mouvementé lâchèrent. La fatigue lui tomba dessus, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Une main lui serrait la sienne comme un étau. Une chaleur intense partait de sa main pour rejoindre le reste de son corps. Le silence autour de lui était complet. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une boule de protection. La chaleur remontait lentement. Elle passa dans son bras, puis dans sont torse pour rejoindre les jambes, la tête et puis d'un coup, la chaleur fut comme un coup de fouet en plein cœur, il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et se redressa, la douleur se répandant dans tout son corps. Il poussa un hurlement.

« _ Dray ? Dray ! Calmes toi, je suis là… »

Le blond, paniqué, tourna la tête vers la voix qui tentait de le calmer. Harry se tenait à ses côtés, des cernes décoraient ses yeux et des traits d'inquiétude barraient son visage. Il se rendit alors compte que quelqu'un respirait beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop fort. C'était lui. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant choir dans les oreillers derrière lui.

« _ Tu m'as fait si peur…murmura Harry en caressant son visage. »

Draco rouvrit les yeux.

« _ Tu as une sale mine…

_ Ca fait quatre jours que je ne dors pas pour te veiller…

_ J'ai failli mourir ?

_ Oui…pour nos enfants… »

Draco se redressa. Il avait oublié les deux bébés pour lesquels il s'était évanouit. Harry lui sourit tendrement et alla chercher les deux petits lits à roulettes dans lesquels reposaient les jumeaux.

« _ Regardes comme ils sont beaux… »

Le blond releva vers Harry un visage inondé de larmes.

« _ Je suis papa ?

_ Nous sommes papa, Dray.

_ Merlin…Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…

_ Dray, Dray, respires, tu vas encore faire un malaise !

_ Oh Merlin Harry…comment et…oh…ils sont si beaux…ils ne peuvent pas être de moi ! »

Harry sourit à nouveau et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« _ Si Dray, ils sont de toi. Tu les as mis au monde et as fait de moi un homme comblé. Il ne manque plus que Balder, et nous serons une vraie famille. »

Draco inspira difficilement. Il hocha la tête et se remit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Ils étaient une famille. Il ne souffrait plus de son passé, avait un homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Malgré sa douleur dans tout son corps, un bonheur à l'état pur naissait dans con cœur. Il avait peur d'y croire, peur d'y donner de la consistance, pourtant il explosa en lui et il ne put que se pelotonner contre Harry, comme pour ne pas que le bonheur s'échappe d'entre eux. Il avait enfin ce qu'il lui fallait pour affronter ses démons. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en ce jour.

« _ Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu pourras me faire des fraises aux carottes et nutella ? »

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, puis éclata de rire avant de refermer l'étreinte autour du corps de son fiancé. Draco lui réserverait toujours d'étranges surprises…


	22. Epilogue

_**Hey! :D  
**_

_**Bien le bonsoir à tous! :) **_

_**Je vous poste l'épilogue ce soir finalement, car j'ai écrit un OS pour cette fiction. Je vous posterai l'OS plus tard, en attendant, comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous!**_

_**Millama!**_

* * *

**EPILOGUE :**

_**Deux ans plus tard.**_

Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol en rigolant. Deux petites filles de deux ans lui tombèrent dessus en rigolant à leur tour. Harry plus loin s'amusait avec Njörd et Balder. Tous les six profitaient de leur belle maison dans les fin fonds de l'Irlande. Ils s'étaient éloignés autant que possible des lieux qui résonnaient en eux comme malheurs.

Une mélodie retentit dans l'air, tous se figèrent et Harry en profita pour attraper les deux garçons et les faire tournoyer.

« _ Hahaha ! Papa vous a eu ! »

Les deux garçons se débattirent pour reprendre le dessus, mais rien n'y fit le grand Harry Potter était plus fort qu'eux et ils abandonnèrent vite l'idée de se défaire de lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de leur oncle et leur tante.

« _ Oncle Ron ! Cria Balder.

_ Tante Hermione ! Babilla Njörd. »

Harry était figé sur place. Il laissa les deux petits se faufiler vers le sol et courir vers les nouveaux arrivants qui les attrapèrent rigolant. Harry sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Deux petites têtes blondes aux cheveux fins et ondulés coururent à leur tour vers Ron et Hermione. Draco lui attrapa la main.

« _ Tu vois ce que je vois ? Souffla Draco.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr…mais…

_ Oui, cela voudrait dire beaucoup de chose… »

Harry se détendit enfin et un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il allait serrer contre lui ceux qu'il considérait comme un frère et une sœur.

« _ Hermione, demanda Harry après que tous furent assis pour un goûter digne de ce nom sous la véranda, est-ce que…tu es enceinte ? »

Un silence plana sur l'assistance. Puis Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Ron lui avait un sourire béat.

« _ Oui, oui. Je…nous l'avons appris hier, bafouilla-t-elle, c'est pour cela que je voulais absolument venir aujourd'hui.

_ Alors Ron a enfin prit ses responsabilités ? Taquina Draco.

_ Hey ! Je l'ai demandé en mariage je vous rappelle ! S'empourpra le roux.

_ Oui, parce que ta mère et Ginny t'ont menacé, sinon tu n'aurais jamais fait le grand saut, rigola Harry.

_ Bon, d'accord se rembrunit Ron, mais…je lui ai demandée si elle voulait que l'on habite ensembles.

_ Exact, firent Harry et Draco en soulevant Elva et Freyja pour les mettre sur leurs genoux tandis que les garçons s'asseyaient aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione.

_ Comment vont tes parents ? Demanda Hermione à Draco.

_ Mes parents sont partis en voyage pour célébrer leurs vingt-cinq ans de mariage, ils nous ont laissé Elva pour un mois complet.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si elle passait quasiment sa vie ici, fit remarquer Hermione, elle est comme entourée de frères et sœurs.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si ses parents passaient sa vie ici aussi, rigola Harry avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Et tes parents Ron ? Reprit Draco.

_ Ils vont bien, ils sont chez Bill parce que sa femme s'en sort pas trop avec le nouveau petit. Bill est allé aider Charlie sur un site où plusieurs dragons se sont rassemblés, ils doivent les cacher aux yeux des moldus. Et vue que Fleur vient d'accoucher de leur troisième enfant elle est fatiguée. Georges s'est mis en couple avec Lee, c'était inattendue…enfin sauf pour maman qui semblait n'attendre que ça. C'était déroutant. Et Ginny…

_ On sait, sourirent Draco et Harry.

_ Elle a demandé Pansy en mariage une semaine avant que vous ne veniez. Continua Harry.

_ Ca fait beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles d'un coup quand même, argua Draco en riant.

_ C'est vrai, mais tant mieux.

_ Je pourrais presque en pleurer de bonheur, sourit Hermione.

_ Nous aussi. »

Tous sursautèrent. L'alarme se remit en route alors que les cinq nouveaux venus s'installaient autour de la table. Ginny, Luna, Pansy et Neville avaient un immense sourire affichés et Luna tenait contre elle la fillette de un an qu'elle avait eu avec Neville.

« _ Qu… ? Demanda Draco, peu habitué à tant de visites d'un coup.

_ Nous devions vous prévenir avant de venir, Fit Neville un peu gêné.

_ Mais nous voulions vous faire une surprise et Hermione et Ron nous ont dit qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui, enchaîna Ginny.

_ Alors nous avons décidé de venir en même temps qu'eux, continua Pansy.

_ D'autant que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu, il nous fallait vous ramener un peu Rowena. Termina Luna. »

Draco les regarda tour à tour puis se détendit. Les enfants furent servit en friandises et boissons, autorisés à sortir de table pour monter sur les mini balais entreposés plus loin dans le jardin, la petite Rowena les suivants en titubant, les yeux rieurs. Puis les adultes soufflèrent un grand coup. Les enfants étaient pleins d'une énergie que par certains jours ils n'avaient plus.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et lui sourit. Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa profondément avant de se caler contre le dossier. Son regard passa sur les visages l'entourant et un sentiment d'apaisement et de calme l'envahit. Là, entouré de tous ces gens, il avait l'impression de revenir sous ce vieux sol pleureur près du lac de Poudlard, le dernier jour de cours. Ils s'étaient tous rejoint pour se promettre de se revoir chaque fois qu'un évènement marquant se produirait. Il était évident que la vie ne faisait que commencer pour eux, et qu'elle se poursuivrait encore longtemps.

Draco sourit un peu plus, sentant les larmes lui monter. Depuis qu'il avait eu les jumeaux son émotivité était monté en flèche, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus, désormais il y avait Harry pour sécher ses larmes et accueillir chacun de ses sourires. Il tourna d'ailleurs ses yeux vers ce dernier, en train de parler à leurs inviter. Une larme perla le coin de son œil et roula sur sa joue. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir avouer à Harry qu'il l'aimait. D'avoir pu montrer à ce dernier ses blessures les plus profondes.

Alors Draco repensa à ce jour où Harry l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes et son sourire s'élargit. Si Harry ne l'avait pas retrouvé à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas une magnifique famille, sa meilleure amie ne serait pas heureuse à ce point et lui n'aurait jamais pu s'entendre avec son père. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il était simplement heureux d'avoir su extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait, d'avoir su pleurer…

FIN


	23. OS 3

_**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir! :D**_

_**Comme promis, je reviens sur cette fiction avec un "petit" OS! :)**_

_**Je n'ai pour l'instant pas grand chose à faire de mes journées vue que je repique mon année universitaire, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous écrire un petit OS après tout! :3**_

_**Vous avez rêvé de voir ce que cela donné Draco et Narcissa dans les magasins? Je suis pas sûre que Harry et Lucius soient très fans du résultat, franchement '-' xDDD**_

_**Bonne lecture mes petits Potteriens! **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Millama.**_

* * *

**OS 3 : les magasins.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en se tenant le crâne à deux mains. Draco venait de lui coller une baffe derrière les oreilles pour le réveiller. Le brun leva les yeux vers son fiancé mais aucune pitié ne planait dans son regard tempête.

« _ Maiiiiis…, marmonna Harry en se recoiffant pour se donner contenance.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Tu as voulu m'accompagner alors tu restes réveillé !

_ Mais je pensais qu'on en aurait pour maximum deux heures pour choisir, là tu es dans ce magasin depuis quatre heures Dray ! Et encore on n'a pas fait le magasin dans lequel ta mère veut nous amener…, soupira le Survivant.

_ Tu préfères qu'on choisisse les vêtements de nos enfants au hasard et qu'on les habille avec des guenilles peut-être ?! »

Harry plongea son regard vert dans celui de son petit ami, lequel commençait à s'assombrir en grande partie à cause de l'agacement qui s'emparait de lui. Et Harry avait appris à ses dépens ces derniers mois que l'agacement et les hormones de grossesse ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Mais alors pas du tout bon ménage.

Il poussa un long soupir et se redressa. Il attira Draco à lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres douces de son amant. Pui il se décala en faisant un sourire.

« _ Non Dray, je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour que nos enfants soient habillés de façon convenable…je suis juste un peu à bout, j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent et en même temps je suis angoissé à l'idée de ne pas réussir mon rôle de père, d'autant que nous avons peu dormi cette nuit…, fit remarquer le brun avec un petit sourire coquin. »

Draco s'empourpra et cacha son visage dans le cou de son presque mari. En effet, la nuit précédente avait été très riche en galipettes, surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien fait depuis quelques temps et s'étaient rattrapés sans relâche.

« _ Dracoooo ! Appela sa mère de l'autre côté du magasin. J'ai besoin de toi pour choisir une robe de bébé sorcier ! Tu penses que celle en vieux rose est plus jolie ou tu préfères celle couleur prune ?

_ Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner si facilement, murmura Draco tout en embrassant doucement Harry puis il cria à sa mère, attends ! J'arrive voir ça ! Père n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il s'est endormis dans un coin, demande à Harry d'aller le voir ! »

Le blond n'eut besoin que de lancer un regard pesant pour que Harry – levant les yeux au ciel – parte à la recherche de Mr Malefoy. Il le trouva assoupis sur un fauteuil qui avait l'air confortable, entre plusieurs gros cartons à moitié éventrés au sol.

« _ Lucius ? Lucius ? Appela Harry en secouant son presque beau-père.

_ Humm…Potter, j'espère – bâillement – que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir me réveiller dans mon lit. Grommela le père de Draco en se tournant, les yeux fermés.

_ Lucius, vous n'êtes pas dans votre lit, mais chez Mme Guipure sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter des vêtements à votre futur enfant, corrigea Harry en s'asseyant sur un des cartons. Et votre femme va vous peler vif si vous n'ouvrez pas un œil. »

Il en rajoutait un peu, mais il savait que, comme lui, Lucius n'était pas un grand partisan des magasins et ne se réveillerait que sous la menace de sa femme en colère. D'autant que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, sa femme l'aurait éventré si elle l'avait vu dormir autant affalé sur le siège.

Il avait raison de penser que la menace marcherait mieux sur lui que des mots plus sympathiques. Lucius se redressa comme un ressort, les yeux exorbités, regardant à droite et à gauche complètement angoissé.

« _ Je suis réveillé ! Chérie, je suis réveillé ! Piailla-t-il.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle est un peu plus loin avec Draco, mais je préférais vous réveiller avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même.

_ Vous avez eu raison. La dernière fois qu'on a fait les magasins ensembles et que je me suis endormis elle m'a lancé un sortilège et ne m'a plus approché pendant près d'une semaine.

_ Je comprends mieux d'où vient le caractère de Draco.

_ Vous vous êtes endormis ?

_ Oui, il m'a réveillé avec une baffe derrière le crâne. »

Lucius poussa un soupir et se redressa.

«_ Il nous faut les rejoindre, sans quoi ils penseront que nous n'accordons aucune importance à ce que nos enfants vont devenir.

_ C'est ce que Draco m'a dit toute à l'heure.

_ Potter, je suis désolé, ce soir vous allez en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Fit Lucius avec un air moitié amusé et moitié compatissant.

_ C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre. Souffla-t-il.

_ Nous sommes dans la même panade. »

Ils se regardèrent comme deux chiens battus puis se mirent à rire avant d'aller rejoindre Narcissa et Draco. Tous deux étaient penchés sur une collection diverse de vêtements pour bébés et ils lancèrent des regards noirs sur leurs conjoints.

« _ Au lieu de vous marrer comme des lutins de Cornouailles, lança Narcissa, vous voudriez pas nous aider ?

_ Chérie, commença doucement Lucius, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous fassions une pause pour le déjeuner. »

Le cerveau de Harry s'enclencha et il prit Draco doucement par le bras.

« _ Cela vous permettrait de nous dire quels sont les vêtements que vous avez préféré et nous vous indiqueront ce qui nous semble le meilleur choix, fit-il tandis que Lucius hochait la tête.

_ Et si nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider durant le repas, nous irons au second magasin que tu as vu 'Cissa chérie.

_ Hum, sembla réfléchir Narcissa, cela me paraît être une bonne solution. Et ça reposerait nos jambes, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

_ Parfaitement, mère. Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Harry passa devant Lucius avec Draco à son bras et lui lança discrètement un « on a eu chaud » au quel Lucius répondit par un « la journée n'est pas finit » qui leur asséna un coup au moral bien plus grand que ce qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Le repas fut de courte durée, en effet Narcissa et Draco insistèrent – suite à la discussion sur les vêtements de chez Mme Guipure – d'aller voir le second magasin avant de faire un choix définitif. Ils ne laissèrent nullement Harry et Lucius terminer leurs assiettes et les traînèrent par la manche de leurs robes de sorcier pour qu'ils les suivent.

Alors que Draco et Narcissa se penchaient pour la quatrième fois sur des robes à la couleur douteuse Lucius se pencha vers Harry.

« _ Deux pintes de bières au beurre qu'ils vont prendre ces horreurs. Chuchota Lucius pour ne pas se faire entendre.

_ Deux pintes de bières et un alcool de piment hurleur qu'ils vont nous faire retourner chez Mme Guipure pour prendre les ensembles vieux roses et bleu nuit. Répondit Harry sur le même ton. »

Lucius allait répondre lorsque Narcissa se redressa.

« _ Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le brun et Lucius se lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil perdus, ils n'avaient absolument pas suivis les jacassements de leurs compagnons.

« _ Euh…, commença Harry puis soudain une idée lui vînt, je trouve que celles de chez Mme Guipure sont plus…lumineuses.

_ Mouais…, fit Draco suspicieux.

_ Oh je ne sais pas, chéri, tu en penses quoi ? Questionna Narcissa.

_ Hum, je ne sais pas, laquelle préfères-tu ? »

Il attrapa Narcissa par la taille en lançant un clin d'œil victorieux à Harry. Lucius savait qu'en se rangeant du côté de sa femme elle allait choisir selon ses goûts à elle …et donc prendre cette robe fade. Harry s'approcha de Draco et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« _ Tu en penses quoi Draco ? Tu ne la trouve pas un peu démodé ? »

Le regard de Draco se fit encore plus suspicieux. Ni le brun, ni son père n'avaient prêté attention aux vêtements et ils s'y intéressaient subitement ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il haussa les épaules. Du moment qu'ils arrivaient enfin à trouver une tenue convenable.

« _ Je ne crois pas que tu sois très au fait du monde de la mode Harry, mais je pense moi aussi que les robes de chez Mme Guipure sont plus adaptées à des bébés mère, celle-ci sont un peu trop foncées.

_ Hum, je pense que je vais prendre celle-là. Tu en penses quoi Lucius ?

_ Tout ce que tu voudras chéri, sourit-il. »

Il eut du mal à retenir le « pourvu que l'on rentre vite », mais les deux futures mamans n'y firent pas attention, contrairement à Harry qui eut du mal à retenir un rire. Ils laissèrent Narcissa et Draco retourner à leurs discussions et allèrent un peu plus loin.

« _ Au final ça fait moitié, moitié. Souffla Harry. C'était bien tenté la ruse du « tu fais ce que tu veux chérie », imita Harry en rigolant.

_ Pas mal non plus le rattrapage de dernière minute, complimenta Lucius avec un demi-sourire. Comment on va couper ça ?

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai qu'à vous payer moi aussi un verre d'alcool de piment hurleur en plus. On sera quitte.

_ Très bien. »

L'après-midi se termina dans la lenteur la plus extrême, Draco et Narcissa flânant d'une étagère à une autre sans jamais se décider et Harry et Lucius pariant comme ils le pouvaient en suivant le mouvement afin de s'occuper. Ils finirent par décider d'étaler les gages des paris sur plusieurs jours sous peine de rouler par terre si ils faisaient tout le même soir.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent chez eux après que Draco et Narcissa aient choisis des robes de sorciers grandes tailles pour la fin de leur grossesse. Lucius et Narcissa prirent le chemin du manoir tandis que Harry et Draco retournaient sur Poudlard. Alors que Harry s'allongeait sur le lit pour se reposer, Draco le ligota au lit et se mit à cheval sur son bassin, le regard mauvais.

« _ Tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ? Fit-il une voix d'outre-tombe.

_ Je savais bien que j'allais passer à la casserole…, soupira Harry avec un sourire en coin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Je. Ne. Rigole. PAS., articula Draco, tu crois que je vous ai pas vu avec mon père ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?!

_ Rien, Dray, on parlait simplement. Tenta Harry.

_ Vous avez parié quoi ? Sur quoi ? Grogna Draco en faisant se resserrer les liens d'un coup de baguette magique.

_ On a parié quelques bières, rien de méchant.

_ PENDANT QUE NOUS ON ESSAYE DE TROUVER DE QUOI HABILLER LES PETITS ?! S'égosilla le blond.

_ Mais chéri, vous aviez passé la journée à en parler, on a fini par s'ennuyer…, tenta de se disculper Harry.

_ Non ! Pas de petits surnoms ! Espèce de…espèce de traître ! »

Harry fit un informulé qui délia les liens et essaya de s'approcher de Draco qui renifla, mauvais.

« _ Oh, Dray, ça a été une bonne journée tout de même, tu as passé un bon moment avec ta mère et nous n'avons rien fait de mal avec ton père. Mais tu sais à quel point on déteste les magasins, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de ne pas aimer les mêmes choses que vous. Et si on vous a accompagné c'est qu'on voulait vraiment voir les vêtements de nos futurs enfants, juste…

_ Très bien. MAIS, si j'apprends que pour votre gage tu dois approcher des filles ou d'autres mecs…. »

Harry déglûtit difficilement alors que Draco le clouait au lit en s'allongeant sur lui, passant une main sensuelle et possessive sur ses parties.

« _...tu es à moi Harry James Potter, à personne d'autre. »

Il l'embrassa avec passion, possessivité, agressivité et sensualité. Alors qu'Harry allait répondre à son baiser il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte.

« _ Et il est l'heure d'aller manger. »

La grossesse de son futur mari allait vraiment rendre Harry chèvre.


End file.
